The Last Fight
by Belle C'est Moi
Summary: Duncan has lost his best friend of many years. He's having problems with his girlfriend, and now he is going back into his bad old habits. Can anyone help Duncan with his problems? Will he be able to handle all the changes he will encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T

Enjoys : )

The Last Fight

Chapter 1

Duncan's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see I wasn't in my house, but on a couch in someone else's house. I rose from the couch to see I had a kill hangover. I grabbed my head, and shut my eyes trying to remember what had happened last night. Nothing, all I know is whatever I had drunk had been really strong. I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see if I recognized anything. There was a flat screen TV on the wall with a green star guitar on the left side, and a green base on the other side. In front of the TV was a coffee table with a note on it with a bottle of Advil and a bottle of water. I grabbed the bottle and took two pills, popped them in my mouth, and open the water and swallowed the pills. Then took the note of the table and read it.

_Duncan, _

_As you can see you're not at home, or remember what the hell you did last night. This is why I'm writing this letter to you. Last night you went to the bar with Wolfgang and Mason, got smashed, then got stone out back behind the bar. After that nobody will ever know, what is known is that you got in a fight with some dude and got beat the fuck up. Then some woman called me saying that this guy is out like a baby. She took your phone and saw in the 'In Case of an Emergency' my number and called me. So I came to get you, I was really pissed Duncan. I don't know if you notice, but I have better things to do then get you in the middle of the night. That is what girlfriends are for, and I called her to, so get ready to get your ass chewed._

_Hope._

_P.S. there is coffee in the kitchen, and a towel and some extra clothes in the bathroom. So take a shower cause you smell like shit. Then lock my door when you leave._

_P.S.S. I'll be gone for the next two weeks so there is nobody to call when something goes bad, so __PLEASE __behave._

I smelt my underarm, she was right I do smell like shit. I got up and headed to the small bathroom, to find everything there. I turn on the shower, and got in. At first the shower was cold, and then got extremely hot. Taking hot shower helps me clear my mind, and help with hangovers. The note helped me remember a lot of last night. I remember going to a bar because my girlfriend, Gwen, was going to some lame ass art show instead of watching a horror movie with me. We argued, and I left. I called Wolfgang and Mason, we got drunk as hell, then on top of that got stoned. God, what the hell is wrong with me. After a few minutes I got out of the shower and got dressed. I was wearing dark baggy jeans, a black t-shirt with a red Nirvana logo on it, with my old red converse. I fixed my faux hawk, it was all black, but at the tips you could see the faded green dye I had in it. I didn't have to put in all my piercings, because most of them were already in except for the one on my face. I had a total of 6 piercings; two in my left ear, one in my right, one in my left eyebrow, one in my nose, and one on my tongue. Only my eyebrow and nose piercings were out, I'm guessing Hope took them out, so I put them back in and headed to the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen I made myself a cup of coffee and a bagel. When I finished I went back into the living room, and got my phone off the coffee table. I unlocked it to see I had several voice messages. I decided to listen to them as I relaxed in Hope's leather couch and ate. The first couple messages were from Gwen asking where the hell am I, and don't expect her to open the door for me if I came home, blah, blah, blah. Lately, she has been acting all bitchy, not wanting to hang out, or just talk. All she does is go to art shows, and argue. I deleted all the massages from her number. Then I got a message from Wolfgang and Mason saying they needed me to bail them out of jail for the night. Like I was going to do that, I barely have any money for myself. Wolfgang and Mason were my band mates, but I wouldn't spend a damn thing on them. I deleted that message, and listen to the last one. It was from someone I thought I never here from again. Courtney. The last time I spoke to her was on my 19th birthday when I told her that I didn't need her in my life anymore. Now I'm 22 years old. Sometimes I regret saying that to her, because she was my best friend since we were nine when she moved down here to Toronto, Canada. I listen to the message,

"_Duncan! Don't EVER call me again! After three years you call and say something like that! I figured you where just stone or drunk, maybe both! Because we all know what happens when that happens, the truth comes out! So like you said three years ago I never want to see you again, that means calling too! Jackass!" _

I really want to remember what the hell happened last night. Why the hell would I call Princess, and what the hell did I say. I tried to think of every detail that went on last night, but nothing was coming to me. I groan, mad at myself for doing something so stupid. I got up, and head to the door locking behind myself as I left. I walked out of the apartment complex Hope lived in, into the cool September air. I looked around and saw that my car was in Hope's parking lot. I walked over to my car, and lifted the hood to find my key lying on the engine, where I told Hope to put it if there was any emergency. I got in my car started the engine, and started driving back to my- _err_ Gwen's apartment. 

I made it to the apartment turned the car off and walked to the room, which was on the second floor. I didn't knock on the door knowing it would be open. I walked in, to see it looked the same as it did when I left yesterday. There was art junk all over the place, a broken vase in the corner with a dying rose next to it. I walked in the bedroom to see Gwen still in the bed sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she slept; nothing like the girl she is today. Shortly after Courtney and I stopped talking, we got closer then got together. Gwen knows everything about me, sometimes I regret telling her. When we argue she always feels the need to bring up soft subject; my dad, my addiction, and Courtney. I sat on my side of the bed and slightly stroked her black hair. Still stroking her hair, I laid down next to her and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my green bed softly strumming the strings on my guitar, as the wind blow in from my open window letting the sun brighten up my dark green room. My door opened to reveal my mother's face._

"_Duncan, Get dress and come down here, where having the new neighbors over tonight for awhile." My mom said still standing in the doorway._

"_Okay I'll be down in 5." I said as I jumped off my bed, and walked to my door ready to close it when my mom left. She notice then smiled and left the room, I smiled back then shut the door. I walked back to my bed grabbed my guitar and put it on its stand by my TV. Then I walked over to my mirror that hung on the back of my closet door, and looked at my nine year old self. My hair was jet black and shaggy, my deep turquoise eyes were full of curiosity, and my smirk was just a smirk. I had on a green tank top with a sulk and cross bones on it, and blue jean shorts, and black converse. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some cookies from the cookie jar. Once I had ate about 2 cookies the doorbell rang and mom ran to the door to greet the neighbors, I stayed where I was eating my fourth cookie. That's when my mom called the family down to met them. I stuffed another cookie in my mouth before going to the door. I had to push through my two older brothers to get to the front by my mom._

_I looked at the people standing in front of me, there was a tall mix looking man with green eyes and black hair. He was wearing a t-shirt with jeans. Standing beside him was a woman with tan skin and onyx eyes with long brown hair. She was wearing a red summer dress. Holding her hand was a girl around my age with big onyx eyes, with light brown medium hair. She was wearing a red tank top with plaid red shorts and white flip flops._

"_This is my youngest son Duncan, he's nine. Then there is Kevin, he is 13. And my oldest Dallas, he is 18, he is planning on moving out this summer. They grow up so soon. And this is my husband Greg." My mom said as she introduced us._

"_Pamela, your family is so adorable." the woman said to my mom._

"_Please call me Pam." Mom said smiling._

"_Well Pam, this is my husband Damien, and only daughter Courtney, she is eight-" she was cut off by the girl standing next to her._

"_In a half. My birthday is in 4 months, September 9." Courtney said smiling to everyone. _

"_That's nice Courtney, Duncan just turned nine on May 19." My mom said to Courtney smiling._

"_Well." My oldest brother started" it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. …"_

"_Delmont." Mr. Delmont said._

"_Delmont" he repeated. "But my brother and I have to get the boxes in the moving trucks." He said patting Kevin on the back._

"_Okay boys see you later, Duncan why don't you and Courtney go to the park?" mom asked. I looked up at her face knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer._

"_Fine, let's go." I said walking to the door with Courtney right behind me. She closed the door and walked right beside me._

"_So are we going to the park or what?" she said as she crossed her arms over her crest._

"_Are you sure you want to go there? We could always go to the Ice cream shop and get ice cream." I said looking at Courtney._

"_Well your mom said to go to the park so I think that's where we should go." She said._

"_Well I don't always listen to her, and she'll know where we're at if we aren't at the park when she gets there." I said walking in the direction of the ice cream shop._

"_You don't even have money! How do you get ice cream if you don't have money?" She asked walking next to me._

"_Easy, steal it." She gasped and stopped walking. I stopped and looked at her._

"_Stealing is wrong Duncan. Don't you know you could go to jail for that, then I would have to go for being an as-" I cut her off._

"_Chill Princess, I was only joking. I know some people down there who will give us some." I said as I started walking back in the direction of the ice cream shop._

"_Don't call me that, my name is Courtney. And I still don't think this is right, our parents will be worried." She said as she ran back to my side, and grabbed my arm. She looked at me with pleading eye, I didn't notice before but she had seven little freckles in between her eyes._

"_How 'bout this... We go to the ice cream shop, and I call my mom and tell her were there so she'll know?" I ask Courtney._

"_That would be great." She said as she smile_

"_Good, know lets go. I'm hungry." I said walking back in the direction of the ice cream shop with Courtney right at my side._

_Ten minutes later._

"_And here we are. We Scream for Ice Cream!" I said pointing to the ice cream shop. Courtney looked the place up a down then scoffed._

"_What kind of shop is call 'We Scream for Ice Cream?" she asked. This girl was so annoying with all these questions and demands._

"_It's called that because after one bite you'll want to scream because it's so good, now let's go." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her in the fairly new store. There were kids everywhere in here, even some adult all enjoying their ice cream. I pulled Courtney to the counter to be greeted by a familiar face._

"_Duncan, how is it little dude, this your girlfriend?" The guy behind the counter asked eyeing Courtney._

"_As if!" Courtney said yanking her hand out of mine._

"_No, she is my new neighbor, we came to get some ice cream." I said looking at all the different flavors on the menu._

"_Well Duncan I only have enough money to get you guys' one large cup, so pick together." The guy said. I groaned._

"_I don't want to share with you." Courtney said "I want my own."_

"_Well I do too, but we can't so pick something and if I want it to then will share it." I said. Courtney huffed, but looked at the menu anyways._

"_I want cookies and cream." She said to me, that wasn't a bad choice. In fact it was the one I wanted all along._

"_Then we'll have a cookies and cream Mike." I said to Mike, the guy behind the counter._

" _Great choice!" he said then went in the back to get the ice cream. He came out with a big bowl of cookies and cream with two spoons sticking out of the ice cream. I took the ice cream and was about to take a seat and dig in my ice cream when Courtney nudge me._

" _What? We got the ice cream now let's eat it!" I said annoyed._

" _You said you would call." She said glaring at me._

"_Fine. Here take the ice cream and find a seat while I call." I said pushing the ice cream on her, then walking back to the counter. Mike looked down on me._

"_What wrong Duncan?" He asked_

" _Can you call my mom and tell where I'm at she" I said pointing to Courtney who was eating the ice cream by herself " Won't leave me alone 'til I do." I said crossing my arms._

" _Sure anything for my little buddy." He said the pulled out his cell then called my mom. I walked back to Courtney to see that half of the ice cream was gone._

"_Courtney what the heck, we just got the ice cream and its half way gone .I didn't even get a bit yet." I yelled grabbing the bowl and taking a big bit of the ice cream. Courtney glared._

"_Share with me." She said, more like demanded._

"_You already had you're share. The rest is mine!" I said stuffing my mouth with more ice cream._

"_I didn't even eat that much, so share." She said grabbing her spoon and trying to get some ice cream._

"_Make me." I said. Courtney just smiled then got up and pushed me out of my chair. She grabbed the ice cream and made a dash to the door. I got up and followed her running down the street eating the ice cream while she ran._

"_Come back here with my ice cream." I yelled, she looked back and ran faster._

"_No, you said share so I'm sharing with me, myself, and I." She yelled back. We ran all the way to the park she was still eating the ice cream too. She started to slow down then I caught up with her. I tackled her to the ground, and she fell with a thud. I took the ice cream out of her hands and started eating it. Then I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see Courtney on top of me glaring at me._

" _What the heck Courtney get off of me." I yelled at her._

"_Not until __**YOU**__ watch me eat all of the rest of the ice cream." She said smiling evilly as she ate the finally bites. I flipped her over and took the bowl, it was empty. I glared at her just standing there smirking at me. I walked over to her and pushed her to the ground. She got up and pushed me back, hard. I fell to the ground and grabbed her ankle and brought her down to the ground with me. I got on top of her._

"_You know my mom said a guy should never hit a girl, but I can make an exception for you." I sad bring my fist up about to punch her. That's when she kneed me in my jewel. I rolled off her and grabbed my crotch in pain._

"_Are you sure you want to do that. I may be younger than you, but I can fight. I'm in karate." She said doing one of those karate poses._

"_Whatever." I said still in pain from the blow. She noticed and walked over to me and held out her hand. I looked at her weird_

"_I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but I had to do something before you hit me. So… I'm sorry." She said with her hand still out for me to grab. I still looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Look if you're not going to accept my apology then I'll leave and kick you in your balls again harder." She said annoyed. I took her hand and she helped me up. I looked at her again she had grass stains all over her clothes, and her hair was messed up, but she was smiling._

"_What are you smiling about?" I asked annoyed with the fact that I had lost this fight._

"_Nothing, it's just that this was the most fun I had since I been here. You're not lame-o like I thought." She said speaking what she was thinking. I just smirked._

"_You're pretty cool to I guess. And believe me I thought you would be a princess, with all the whine and junk, but I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." I said, and then was pushed by Courtney._

"_Don't call me that, I hate it." She snapped, I just smirked._

"_Whatever _Princess_." I said, and then looked at her murderous glare. She looked like she was going to attack me, that's when I started running away from her. About ten minutes of running from Princess , my mom came over in her car telling us it was time to go home. That was the day I first met Princess, one day I would never forget._

_End of Flashback._

_**Author's Note!**_

_**Welcome! To The Last Fight! **_

_**Okay if you reading this I will gladly tell you that this is my third time revising this story. If you guys see any, I mean ANY grammatical errors feel free to tell me. Please. *laughing at my ridiculousness* It's just that I want this story to be prefect or pretty close to perfect. ^_^**_

_**If you are reading this story for the first time and plan on reading the rest of the story, please review this first chapter and then review the last chapter you read. Tell me what you think about the story. I would greatly appreciate it. Flames are always welcome. **_

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas. ^-^

This chapter is rated: T for language and drug use.

Enjoy

The Last Fight

Chapter 2

Duncan's POV

I slowly open my eyes and looked on the other side of the bed to not see Gwen. I got out of bed, hangover completely gone, and walked to our bathroom door and opened it. No Gwen. I walked out of our bedroom to the small living room to see Gwen painting the broken vase and dying rose. She was only wearing her black sweat, and black tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was listening to her black Iphone. She was facing the wall so she couldn't see or hear me. I walked up behind her ready to give her a hug from behind when she turned around glaring at me as he took her headphones out.

"So how was your fun night?" She asked with venom in her voice. Not in the mood for fighting I simply answered.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm here so we can just hang out." I said as I put my hand around her waist, and started giving her butterfly kisses on her neck. She pulled away glaring harder than she was before.

"Don't try to get out of this Duncan. We're going to talking about this, NOW." She yelled.

"What is there to talk about? YOU didn't want to hang out, so I went with the guys and things got out of control! Maybe if you decide to stay home with me, instead of going to some lame ass art show this wouldn't have happened!" I yelled getting mad.

"So, you're putting this all on ME?!" she yelled putting her hand up to her chest, with a shock and angry expression.

"I'm not putting this on anyone! I'm just fucking saying that if we hung out more like we use to then maybe this shit wouldn't be happening!" I yelled at her. She just glared at me, while I glared back. After glaring at each other for about 5 minutes Gwen finally said something.

"So you called Courtney? What did you say to her? She sounded pretty pissed when she called yesterday. You must have been on some hard shit to call her." Gwen said smirking when my face went grim. Courtney called her? God what fuck did I say?

"What did she say?" I asked glaring at Gwen.

"Nothing really." She said smirking as she walked around me. Gwen really does now how to piss a person off. I grabbed her by the arm and pull her in front of me looking her right in the eyes. I all could see in her eyes was hate. She hated Courtney with all her mite, she's part of the reason we stopped our friendship when we were 19.

"What did she say?" I demanded from Gwen. Gwen snatched her arm out of my grip, and walked back to her paint grabbing her paint brush, and started painting again.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with her, remember what you said 3 years ago. " Gwen said looking over her shoulder at me. I continued to glare at her. "Do you know you call her every time you get stone or drunk? Or that you been telling every little thing that crosses your mind at the time, which, let just say… isn't the right things you want to say to you ex-best friend that hates your guts." She turned around smirking. I was really getting tired of this game Gwen was playing. I walked over to her and grabbed both her shoulder and pinning her to the wall.

"Gwen I'm getting tired of all of these little fucking games. Just tell me what the hell she said on the phone." I yelled finally snapping. Gwen just spat in my face. Nasty bitch. I pushed her back against the wall and dropped her walking back in our room. I heard her fall, then footsteps behind me.

"I want you out of my apartment." She said shooting draggers at me.

"I was already leaving." I growled grabbing my cell phone, keys, and most of Gwen money laying on the floor, and dresser. I shoved past her and slammed the front door shut. Gwen opened the door, and yelled at me

"I hope you go to hell Duncan! Someone needs to put you in your place!" After that I heard her mumble "like your father" then slam the door shut. I shrugged it off not caring about Gwen. I got in my car, and sat there, thinking. What the hell is wrong with me? After a couple of minutes my phone started to ring, I picked it up hoping it wasn't Hope. It wasn't, it was Geoff.

"Hey Geoff." I said into the phone as I answered.

"Duncan, my man. What are you doing tonight?" Geoff asked overly happy.

"Nothing man. Why? What's up?" I asked.

"Well I'm having a party tonight, and wanted you to come. I haven't seen you since my last party, last month." He said

"Sure I'll come, but Geoff do you mind if I stay at your house for a couple of days?" I asked over the phone, knowing he would say yes.

"Sure man, but why?" he asked

"Gwen and I had a fight and I don't feel like seeing her for a couple of days." I told Geoff.

"Well you can come over now if you like nobody is here, and I was just about to take a hit when I finish calling everyone. " Geoff said, I could tell he was smiling. This also made me smirk.

"Sure man, I'm on my way." I said as I hung up and started my car. Geoff was always a good friend to me. We have known each other since 9th grade. He was the one to introduce me to Gwen. During high school we practically owned the school. We had the sickest party, and had just about every girl at our feet. When school ended Geoff went on to college in the states, and would come back during the summer. Believe it or not, but Geoff is a smart guy. He figured out that I was having problem at home all on his own without any hints. It was cool to have him around to hang out and junk, it still is.

20 minutes later I made it to Geoff's side of town. He lived on the rich side of town, in his dad's old house that he gave to Geoff as a Graduation present. I soon pulled up to Geoff's 2 story mansion, and parked in his long driveway before walking to the door. I rang the doorbell and waited a minute before Geoff came down and opened the door. He was on the phone, but still managed to say hey. I walked in and looked around, the same since his dad gave him it. I walked into Geoff's living room and sat on the couch in front of the TV, turning it on to MTV. I was watching some stupid show when Geoff came into the room hold a bag of weed, smiling.

"Dude, it's been for ever since I seen you." Geoff said sitting next to me on the couch putting the weed on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, I know I kind of been busy, you know Gwen, and the band thing." I said to Geoff.

"Dude, I totally forgot you had a band. I should call them and invite them to the party, man." Geoff said grabbing his phone out of his pocket, but before he even went to his contacts I stopped him.

"Nah, man. I don't want to see them here tonight. " I said. Geoff nodded and put his phone down then started to roll up the weed. I started to roll up my own.

"So what you been up to Geoff?" I asked as I finished rolling my joint up, and lighting it. Geoff did the same before answering it.

"Nothing really. School sucks, but I did met this band. They are the shit man. I invited them here to play tonight for awhile." Geoff said smoking his joint. He looked at his phone again.

"Dude it's 1:28 the party is starting at 8. We can smoke this whole bag if we want." Geoff said, smiling.

"Dude I think I'll be good after this. I'm not really up to getting stoned tonight, maybe later." I said to Geoff. He nodded. After 2 hours the bag was almost gone. Geoff and I had been catching up. I learned that he has his eyes on some girl he met at college, and that he change his classes at college to match this little crush. Geoff was rolling up his 4 joint, when his phone rang. He answered it; having nothing to do I just listened.

"Hey bruh! ….Where are you at?... Do you need a ride over here, I can come get you?...Are you sure?... Oh really! Why didn't you just say that bro? We can hang out sometime then. ... Okay the party starts at 8. … Sure you can come over early to set up, do you know where I live? … Okay 4732 Sterling Lane. … Okay later bro." Then he hung up, he looked at me and smiled again. I looked at him with a crazy expression.

"Dude that was the band, and they're already here in Toronto. And I didn't even know that the lead lives here. We could have been hanging all this time!" he yelled.

"Well, I really don't know what to say Geoff." I reply honestly. Geoff didn't look phased.

"Dude, you should be happy. This is an awesome band, you guys could do a song together and it would be an instant hit. And did I forget to mention that the band girls are hot." Geoff said throwing his hand ups in the air.

"Dude, I thought you had your eyes on that college girl?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Dude, its Bridgette. And she is totally cool with the band. She is like the lead's best friend. So I don't think she would care if I said her friends were hot. She should take that as a complement." Geoff said. I just smirked, Geoff was so clueless when it came to girls. If he actually said that in front of this Bridgette, she would be gone like that.

"Whatever, man." I yawned, and then looked down at my watch. 4:02.

"Geoff I'm going to take a nap before the party, I want to be awake for this. Geoff nodded then rolled up another joint, and started smoking it. I shook my head as I walked upstairs to the guest room I took as my room years ago. In there was all of my things I left here the last time I stayed over. There were pictures, Geoff's old laptop he gave to me, a TV, and some clothes all over the floor. I sighed oddly feeling at home, and jumped on the bed, put my hands behind my head closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Flashback (I highly recommend that while reading this flashback to listen to thriving ivory – Angels on the moon on repeat :)_

_I jumped on my bed and took a deep breath. I had just finished moving all my things to my Kevin's old room. When Dallas moved out, Kevin took his room. Now Kevin is gone, and my room became a small game room with all the game consoles and two computers. My new room was a lot bigger than my other one, and cooler. My mom let me paint my room green, and even spray paint the wall with whatever I felt like. All my furniture was dark oak, with cravings in it. This was the perfect room for me, and I loved it. I started reaching for my pocket knife that was on my night stand when my mom came in my room and looked at all of my hard work._

"_I must say Duncan, you did a great job making this room like you." She said as she walked over to my bed and sat down. I just smirked then nodded as I looked at my room again. Then my mom spoke again._

"_Just between me and you, I like this room like this. Kevin has no sense in style. He's just like your dad." My mom smirk at me, she says that I get my attitude, eyes, and smirk from her. She got up and started walking to the door, but before she left she turn around._

"_Duncan, you should go to Courtney's. It's already June and you haven't seen her since school ended. Go do something with her." She said before walking out of my room. I haven't seen Courtney in awhile. The last thing we did was eat the rest of my 13__th__ birthday candy, which was a lot. I sighed, then went to my dresser and looked at myself. My hair was in a small faux hawk and I had only one piercing in my left ear. I fixed my hair, and made sure my earring was on tight, since it keep falling, and then made my way outside._

_Once made it outside, I crossed the street; Courtney's House was only 4 houses to the left from the house in front of me. When I made it to her house both the cars were gone so I knew Courtney's parent were gone. I went up to the backdoor, which is always open, and walked in. The alarm system indicated that the back door had been opened and Mrs. Delmont's dog Lilly came to me. I picked her up then started walking to Courtney's room. Her room was on the 2sd floor, and as big as my mom's room if not bigger. Her door was crack, so I just opened it and walked in. I saw Courtney on her bed with her laptop in front of her reading something. She didn't notice me at first, so I started to tip top to her when her wooded floor creaked. She turn her head slowly to me, then back at the computer. That was not the reaction I planned on getting. I put the dog down then walked over to her desk and sat in her big spinning chair, and looked at her._

"_What's up with you?" I asked wanting to know. She continued to look at the laptop. I scooted the chair to the side of the bed and looked at the screen. There were just words on it, so many words that you probably get a headache from looking at it. So I moved my chair back to her desk then grabbed the remote to her flat screen TV, and turn it on. I was just about to watch MTV Cribs when Courtney decide to speak. _

"_Did you know that there are so many different types of cancer?" She asked looking over her laptop to meet my eyes._

"_Yeah, my dad's sister had some kind of cancer, but not anymore." I said _

"_What do you mean by not anymore?"She asked._

"_Like… she got it fixed. What's with all the cancer talk?" I asked_

"_What kind of cancer did she have?" She asked completely ignoring my question._

"_I'm not going to tell you until you answer my question." I said looking into her dark onyx eyes. She was silent for a couple minutes, so I turned around and started watching MTV._

"_My mom has cancer." I heard her mumble. I turned around expecting to see her crying, but I was wrong. She just looked sad, and depressed. I got up and sat next to her; she sat up and looked at me. _

"_My aunt had leukemia, if it helps any. And she got it fixed and she is as good as new." I said and smiled a bit, Courtney's head went down a little._

"_I don't know what kind of cancer she has, there still doing testing. She's been gone for a week now. And my dad is always at work." She said looking at me._

"_Don't worry Court. It's probably nothing big, she'll get her cancer fixed like my aunt's and be as good as new." I said smiling, trying to brighten up the mood, which worked since she smiled a little bit._

"_So want to watch MTV cribs with me?" I said pointing to the TV._

"_Sure." She said. After watching two episodes her house phone began to ring. Courtney answered the phone, and went in the bathroom to talk. I continued to watch the show when Courtney came out the bathroom, and threw the phone at the wall. The phone broke on impact with the wall, I looked at Courtney who was standing there heaving. I didn't know what to do, I never seen her like this before. I mean she gets mad a lot, but never this mad. She leaned against the door, and slid down to the floor. I got up and sat next to her. I could hear her cry a little, so I put my arm around her and hugged her. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and cried some more. We sat here for awhile, and then Courtney said something._

"_My mom was just told that she has malignant brain tumor…. That's one the worst cancer there is." She said as she wiped her tears._

"_They said that they're going to go into chemotherapy surgery in a couple of weeks. Until then there is nothing they can do. "She said then she sat up and looked me in the eyes, her eyes were so red and puffy._

"_Duncan, I just don't know what I would do if my mom doesn't make it." She said then tears started to slid down her face. I wiped her tears the gave her a tight protective hug, and said_

"_Courtney, no matter what, you'll always have me. I don't want you to ever forget that." I said then hugged her tighter. We hugged only a minute before I let go, and got up. I pulled her up then went to get her old school backpack._

"_Pack your stuff your staying the night at my house." I said as I handed her, her backpack. She nodded then started packing._

_2 months later_

_I stepped outside of my dad's car wearing all black, I looked around to see if I could see Courtney anywhere. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to see my mom's sadden face. I gave her a hug then she whispered in my ear._

"_Courtney want you to sit up front, with her family. I'll come if you want."She said as she released me and looked at me with her deep blue eyes._

"_No thanks, I'm going to find her." I said walking into the building passing people wearing black, crying, or people trying to comfort the crying people. I hate funerals. I finally made it to the room where the ceremony would take place to see Courtney sitting there, alone. I walked up next to her, bracing myself for tears, but when I got there her face was dried. I sat next to her and she looked up and smiled, I smiled back. We sat there in silence until she spoke._

"_One of thing my mom told me was that when she was in the hospital she had a dream about angels on the moon." She said then looked into my eyes._

"_She said that knowing she was going to die soon was the worst thing ever, and the pain… she could never explain it. But she said that every time she would go to sleep and dream about the angels she felt no pain. When she saw me and you, the day we went there, she said she felt no pain." She said before pausing.. "The last thing she told me was that I was her guardian angel, and that you are mine. And as long as where together we'll feel no pain." She said as a tear went down her cheek. I wiped it off then held her hand in mine._

"_We'll always be together Court, I'll always be here for you." I said then gave her hand a tight squeeze. If only I could have keep that promise. Life would have been a whole lot better for me and maybe even her._

_End of Flashback_

**Author's Note!**

**So yeah, the flashback was intense and sad, especially if you listened to the song while reading it. O.o What do you guys think of it? Like? Dislike? Indifferent? Lol. So yeah Duncan and Gwen had a fight, did you see that coming? ;) And to all my Duncney fans, Courtney will come out from hiding pretty song. So just continue to the next chappie. :D**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-Yours Truly **

**Brianna Banana**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This Chapter is rated: T for language

Enjoy

The Last Fight

Chapter 3

Duncan's POV

I felt something rubbed against my leg, then pressure on my foot. I shot my eyes open, to see a guy and a girl making out on my foot. I jumped out of my bed, and looked at the couple again, this dude was pulling out a condom.

"Fuck no!" I said grabbing the guy and pulling him off the girl.

"IF you guys are going to fuck then get the hell out of my room, no just get your asses out. NOW!" I yelled slinging the guy towards the door. The girl saw just sitting there, I growled at her then she ran out following the guy. I looked at my clock on the wall. 8:12. Damn the party is just starting and guys already pulling out a rubber. Geoff sure does know how to throw a party. I walked out of my room locking the door before I shut it. Nobody is going to do anything in my room, unless it's me. I walked downstairs to find a couple of guys carrying a keg machine; I grabbed a cup and got some beer then walked downstairs where the real party was. As soon as I opened the door the music stared blasting and the smell of beer came to me. I smirk as I walked all the way down to the basement. The whole basement was sound proof, so Geoff could have a party at any time and no one would know. The basement was huge! There was a bar in the corner of the basement, and a small stage in the back with band equipment on it. There was party lights everywhere and people dancing in the middle of the basement. I saw Geoff telling the guys holding the keg machine to put it by the bar. I walked over to him, and gave him a pat on the back. He looked at me then smiled.

"Dude you improve that party room, that is nice." I said pointing to the keg and stage.

"Thanks, man. I have to keep the party _fresh_." He said doing this weird hand motion thing. Then we started laughing.

"We'll I'm going par-tay!" Geoff yelled as he disappears in the crowd. I chuckled then turned to the bartender.

"Give me a beer." I said. The bartender quickly got the drink then went to the other side of the bar. I chuckled again.

"Being mean to the bartender, I see." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a raven haired girl. She sat next to me. She looked so familiar. She got a beer then turns to me, and smirks.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me, Duncan." She said popping the lid of the beer bottle, and taking a drink.

"Sorry to burst your bubble babe, but I don't." I said taking another drink. She set her beer on the bar, and smiled.

"Well maybe this will help you remember."She said before giving me a kiss on the lips. Before I knew it we were making out she put her hand around my neck, and I put my hand around her small waist. She slid her tongue in my mouth then it hit me, the tongue ring. I broke this kiss, to see her smirking.

"Hey Heather, I see you kept the tongue ring." I said smirking. I remember the day we got our tongue pierced, she complain the whole time that she didn't like it while we were going out.

"Well guys find them more attractive now." She said slinging her hair to the side.

"I found it attractive back then, and I still do." I said as I kissed her, again sliding my tongue in her mouth, she kissed back and we started making out again. We soon broke apart, and Heather was sitting on my lap smiling.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked. I shrugged then got up and walked with her down to the middle of the basement. She started to dance on me, while I just moved with her with my hand on her waist, and my other hand holding a beer. We were dancing for a couple of song when she stopped. I looked at her.

"What's up, you stopped dancing." I said taking sip of my beer that I was holding.

"I'm not having any fun anymore. What to take this upstairs?" She said smirking.

"I would love to babe, but I have a girlfriend." I said.

"That didn't stop you from making out with me a couple of minutes ago." She yelled.

"Hmm I guess you're right, But I would never to that to Gwen." I said. Heather smirked.

"Gwen, as in weird Goth girl?" She asked, and I nodded.

"She said she was with Trent." Heather said. I looked at her, serious now.

"A couple minutes ago when Trent and I were talking." She said still smirking.

"She's here?" I asked.

"No they just left." She said pointing to the stair. I didn't know what believe. All I know is that Gwen is not going to ruin the party for me. I started to walk away when Heather grabbed my arm.

"So do you change your mind?" She asked smirking.

"Nope." I said then started to walk to the bar to grab another beer. The bartender tried to sneak off to the back, but was pushed back behind the bar when this guy with blonde hair and green eyes told him to grab him a beer.

"Gosh! That was so unnecessary." The bartender said grabbing a beer.

"Make that two!" I yelled at him, he got scared and dropped the beer he was holding.

"Dude just get the beer for us, then do that shit somewhere else." I yelled at him.

" Yeah." The guy with blond hair said. The bartender gave us our beers, then ran to the back. I started to laugh, and so did the guy with blond hair.

"Man he is scared shitless." I said chuckling.

"I hear ya man, so what's your name? I'm Jacob." Jacob said.

"Duncan, so you new here? I haven't seen you around here before?" I asked.

"Yeah, I met Geoff down in the states at college. He invited the band I'm in over to play. Weird thing is our lead lives down here to, she invited us to stay at here place." Jacob said before gulping his beer.

"That's cool, man so I heard you guys are pretty good." I said.

"Yeah, were good, but we doing really take the whole band thing seriously. It's just fun and games, especially in the summer. That's why we're all in college." He said chuckling to himself.

"You seem cool man. We should hang after this party sometime." I said gulping the rest of my beer.

"That sound good' well I got to go set up." He said as he started walking over to the stage in the back. I got up and started walking around evaluating everyone, trying to find anybody I knew, or wanted to know. I saw Heather dancing with Justin, the pretty boy in high school most the girls wanted. I saw Dj, one of my old football teammates, talking to a girl. He just might score tonight. He looked over to me and smiled, I return it with a smirk and thumbs up. I saw Owen and Izzy making out by the food table; to me they are the weirdest couple. I keep looking around until I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked around to come face to face with Geoff.

"Hey man I've been looking for you." Geoff said.

"What do you want?" I asked. Geoff just gave me a goofy grin.

"This ," he said putting his arm around a blond hair girl, who I didn't even notice standing there." Is Bridgette, the girl I met at college down in the States. She said that she came down here with the band." She smiled at me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. Geoff when is the band going to play? I was talking some guy in the band, Jacob. He seemed pretty cool." I said.

"You talked to him? Did he threaten you or something?" Bridgette asked shocked.

"Umm..no. We were just talking about the kid at the bar, then the band." I said

"Well, that's a first." She mumbled. I looked at Geoff

"He's not the friendliest person…" he said, I gave him a look of understanding.

"Well he's cool. I told him that we should all go hang sometime."I said

"Cool, we'll hit up the mall som-" Geoff started but was called by some girl on stage.

"Geoff we're ready! Call us up!" The girl yelled over the loud music. Geoff nodded, then walked over there. I looked at Bridgette who was staring dreamingly at him walk away. All I did was smirk, she like him just as much as he likes her.

"If you like him so much why don't you say anything Malibu?" I asked

"Who said I like him…and Malibu?" She asked

"It's so obvious, and you seem like you're from Malibu…. Like the Malibu barbies." I told her, She raised her eyebrow up at me..

"Cousin, use to play with them." I explained to her. Soon Geoff came up to the stage holding a red cup from the keg machine. He started speaking into the mic.

"Everybody having a good time?" He asked as groups of people walked up to the stage. Just about everyone in the room yelled. Geoff, liking the response, smiled his goofy grin then continued.

"Well, I did promised to throw the best party when I got back. Anyways I found this band in the states and they are the shit!" He yelled. "Are you ready?" He yelled. Again, just about everyone was yelling.

"Then, here you go! I present to you ... Oncore!" He yelled then got off stage. As soon as he got off the stage blue light came up on the stage revealing 4 people. A drummer, with dark brown hair, Jacob, on one the guitar, a girl with blond hair with dark brown highlight, on base, and the sing, also on guitar, with brown hair that with a little past her chest. She smiled at the crowd in front of her before, the girl on bases started playing the intro to the song.

[Decode by Paramore if you care to listen or skip. ]

_Intro_

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

Nor can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always changing sides  
Well, you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out on my own  
[I'm screaming I love you so] the girl on base sang as back up

_On my own  
[My thoughts you can't decode] here too_

How did we get here?  
When I used to know so well  
Yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

_[Guitar solo by the lead]_

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

_[short guitar solo by Jacob]_

Yeah. Yeah  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
I think I know

I think I know

Ooh  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true…

She finished the song pointing out into the crowd, who started screaming like there was no fucking tomorrow. But who came blame them; that girl had some pipes on her. She didn't look bad either, she was wearing a tight long sleeve grey shirt, with black shorts, and converse. She smiled, then spoke into the crowd.

"Thanks guys! You guys are awesome!" She said in the mic. The crowd started screaming for more. Then the girl on base started to make her way to the front. She was wearing a tight black tank top, with green shorts, and converse. She didn't look bad either, hell both those girls were sexy.

"You guys called for Oncore so here you go!" she said before playing the base and slowly walking back to the back to make way to the singer. {A.N. just a heads up the () are all Jacob singing the rest is the singer}

[Bring Me Back to Life by Evanescence if you want to listen or skip. ]

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb, without a soul ,my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul)  
don't let me die here  
(there must be something more)  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside )  
Bring me to life

After that they stood there listening to everyone yelling, mostly catching their breath. Then the base girl came up to the mic.

"So how did you like it?" She asked, her response was an ear full of yelling.

"Well, you can always go on YouTube and watch our videos! Our name is OncoreVevo. And were also on ITunes and Rhapsody you can buy our cover album." She said then was about to walk off stage, but came back up.

"Oh I almost forgot to do our names." She said smiling. "I'm Delancy the base. The drummer is Rob. The guy on guitar is Jacob, and the girl on guitar and lead singer is C.J.! Well catch ya later!" She said as she got off the stage followed by the rest of the band. Geoff went back on stage.

"What I tell ya. They're the shit! Well let the party continues!" He yelled as he got off the stage and came back over to us.

"Told ya they were good, and hot too." Geoff said giving me a knuckle touch. I smirked.

"Yeah they are, imma try to get some digits" I said looking around for C.J. and Delancy.

"Duncan, you're probably not going to get any."Bridgette said, I looked at her and raised my eyebrow at her.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Delancy and Rob are together, and Court- I mean C.J isn't really dating" she said.

"Hmm well when she sees me, she'll change her mind." I said as I started walking over to the band standing by the stage. I saw Jacob talking to the C.J. so I walked up next to them.

"Jacob, you played really good."I said giving him a knuckle touch.

"Thanks man, oh this is C.J. I'm going to be staying at her place for awhile." He said pushing her up so I could see her. She looked up at me with her big onyx eyes looking into my turquoises ones. Then something clicked in my mind, this isn't right. And it looked like it started to click in her mind to, as she started glaring at me.

"Duncan."

"Courtney."

We both said in unison looking at each other, or for her sake… Glaring.

_Flashback_

"_Pssst!" I yelled in a whisper as I continued to throw tiny rocks at Courtney's window. I knew she was in there, because I could see here shadow moving around. I threw a bigger rock at her window, then the lights went out. Soon a 14 year old Courtney came walking from her backyard, wearing a purple tank top with a leather jacket over it, a pair of shorts, and leather ankle boots. She looked hot; she came over to me then pulled my chin up, then smirked._

"_Close your mouth before a fly flies in." She said then walked to the sidewalk. I followed her, then put my arm around her shoulder._

"_So are you ready for you first real party?" I asked as we started walking to my brother's Harley Davidson motorcycle._

"_Yeah, and I just don't want to be at home with _her._" She said sticking her tongue out. I chuckled as I handed her a helmet._

"_Childish much Princess?" I said I put on my helmet, and hoping on the bike._

"_Don't call me that, and it's not childish if it is true." She said as she hopped on the back of my bike, and putting her hands around my rock hard abs, giving me a good feel of her rack. I smirked, as I started the bike, and headed toward the party._

_About 10 minutes later we made it to an abandon house, with cars parked all around it. Princess got off the back then looked at the house. I got off then took mine helmet and hers on the side of the bike. I looked at the house again, then back at Princess. She looked slightly scared._

"_Princess, you're not scared are you?" I asked putting my arm back on her shoulder which she shrugged off._

"_No! I was just thinking are the stories here are… true." She said looking at me. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she sighed._

"_The story about the guy who killed his family, then disappeared from the face of Toronto." She said, and I laughed. She started to glare at me which only made me laugh harder._

"_Court…" I said as I started to calm down. "that story is a totally piece of shit. Dallas and his friends made that up, so they could bring girls out her and get lucky. He said it totally works… I might have to try it one day." I said, then looked at Courtney who looked disgusted. I chuckled then grabbed her hand and started pulling her up to the house._

"_Remind me to never come here with your brothers." She said as we walked up to the door and opened it. We walked in and were greeted by Mickey. Mickey was one of the Junior at the public high school, he was a mega player, and all the girls he had knew about the other girls. Just about every girl had a crush on him, even though they knew what kind of guy he was, even Princess. He came over and handed me and Princess a red cup, no doubt filled with beer and drugs, and smiled._

"_Duncan, my man. Where's Big Brothers?" He asked referring to Kevin and Dallas._

"_Out of town, they should be coming back tonight." He nodded then turns to Courtney._

"_Heyyy, Miss Courtney, looking good." He said looking her up and down, then grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. I heard her giggle,_

"_Thanks Mickey." She said as she started to blush._

"_Might I ask you to dance?" He said smirking._

"_Sure." She said then was pulled to the dance floor. I glared at Mickey, who was grinding against Courtney. I really didn't care for Mickey, or what he does. Hell, I kind of looked up to him, but the thought of him and Princess isn't right. I mean look at him, he's a junior, and she is a freshman, he's only after her to pop her cherry. Sick, right? I turned around to find a couple of guys pouring something into the punch; I looked at my cup, and then threw it behind me at the wall. I saw a raven haired girl start walking toward the punch table then grab a cup full. Right before she was about to drink it I stopped her. I looked up closer at her, she had narrow black eyes, and pink full lips. _

"_If you want a drink there are plenty of cups right there."She said as she pointed to the red cups. I looked at her then grabbed the cup._

"_You don't want to drink that babe. Some guys just poured some drug in there. We wouldn't want some creep all over you while you're out cold, do we?" I asked, and she opened her eyes wider._

"_I thought so." I said as I put the cup on the table, and then started to check the girl out. She was wearing a red tube top, and black leggings, with black boots. She looked hot._

"_So, what is your name, babe." I asked her._

"_Heather and you?" She said checking me out as well._

"_Duncan. So are you new to parties or something, cause every normal party goer knows not to drink anything that isn't in a bottle, or that can be reopened." I said._

"_No, I go to parties a lot. I just thought that this party would be different." She said pulling at a strand of her long silky black hair. I raised an eyebrow, why would she think that. This is MICKEY'S party._

"_Why on earth would you think that, do you not know Mickey?" I asked her. She looked up me._

"_Of course I know him. He is my older sister's boyfriend. I thought that because my sister told him that if she brought me that they wouldn't do that. And he agreed." She said, and then I chuckled._

"_You should never believe a word that he says. " I said. "That was one of the first things my brothers taught him." I said grabbing a Coke off the table and handing one to Heather._

"_Your brothers?" she asked as she opened the drink._

"_Yeah, Dallas and Kevin, they taught him everything he knows." I said then drank the Coke._

"_Dallas and Kevin are your brothers. Oh my god, that means you're The_ Duncan_." She said putting a hand on her chest. I raised my eyebrow at her, what the hell is she talking about._

"_What the hell are you talking about Heather?" I asked_

"_You're the guy every girl in the whole 9__th__ and 10__th__ grade wants to sleep with. You know how guys have a list of all the girls they want to sleep with?" She asked, and I nodded. I heard of it from Kevin, but I haven't seen it. "Well girls have one too and you at the top." She said._

"_The girls already made one? It's not even September, yet. I haven't even seen the guys list yet." I said looking into her eyes._

"_Well I can tell you who the top 5 on top are on the guy's list, only if you want." She said _

"_Hell yeah, tell me!" I yelled. Then she smirked_

"_Only under one condition…" She said, and I nodded. "You have to kiss me." She said with a smirk, I smirked at her then pulled her into a kiss. She put her hands around my neck deepening the kiss, and I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer. We soon started to make out, then Heather broke the kiss, with a smile._

"_Me, Courtney Delmont, Lindsay Hamptons, Izzy Keen, Katie Smiths and Lashawna Jackson are the top five girls on the guys list" She said as she took a sip from her Coke. Princess is on that guys list! I looked around for Princess and Mickey, and couldn't find them anywhere. I looked at Heather who was also looking around._

"_What you looking for?" She asked me._

"_Umm Mickey and the girl he was dancing with." I said looking at her._

"_They went upstairs." She said point to the steps in the back of the room. I started to walk toward the steps when I was pulled back, by Heather._

"_Hey, I just wanted to say see you at school, and at lunch sit with us. Okay?" She said as she let go of my hand then went to the dance floor dancing. I turned back around then made my way upstairs. I open about 3 door, with people doing it, I hoped that Courtney wasn't doing that. I came to the last door, and slammed the door to see Mickey on top of Courtney felling her up. He didn't notice me, then he pulled out a condom. I looked at Courtney to see what see would say, when I notice she was unconscious. That is it, I walked over to Mickey and punched him right in the jaw. He hit the wall hitting his head then slumped over. I guess I knocked him out, I didn't even punch him that hard, pussy. I walked to the side of the bed and put my hands on her face. I patted her cheeks, but got no response. Damn, she is out cold._

"_Courtney, wake up. We're leaving." I said, but she still didn't respond. I sighed knowing that there is only one thing to do. I went in the small bathroom, and filled my hand with water then went back to her and dropped it over her face. She snapped up, coughing, and looking around franticly._

"_Where am I, and what happen?" She said to herself then looked at me._

"_Oh my god, please don't tell what I think just happen happened?" She asked quietly._

"_No it didn't happen, lucky for you I came in just in time. Mickey drugged you, then tried to get you in bed since you on the list." I said giving her my hand so she could get up. She took it then wiped her face which was dripping with water._

"_Thanks, now let's go. I have a headache." She said walking toward the door. _

_Once we made it outside Courtney looked up at me_

"_What list were you talking about?" She asked me._

"_The list with the top girls all the guys want to sleep with, you number 2 on the list, Princess." I said, then put my hands in my pocket as we keep walking to the bike._

"_Oh, so this is going to be happening a lot then, hmm?" she asked me._

"_Yup, Princess, but I doubt anything will happen. As long as you're conscious of course." I said then smirked at her as I hand her a helmet._

"_Ugh don't remind me." She said. _

"_Whatever." I said as I hopped on the bike, and put my helmet on. Courtney got on the back and put her hands back around my stomach. Then I started the bike up, and drove back to our neighborhood._

_Ten minutes later_

_I parked the bike in the garage, and then took off my helmet. Courtney got off the bike then handed me her helmet then stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. I got off the bike then put the helmets on the shelve just like I had found it. I turned to Courtney who was pouting._

"_What?" I asked her._

"_I don't want to be at my house with _her_. Can I spend the night?" she asked "Please." She said with her puppy dog look. I sighed then she smiled and hugged me._

"_Thanks Duncan you're the best." She said then hugged me, I hugged back. Once she let go I started walking inside of the house with Courtney behind me. My mom was at work, and my dad was going to be out for the weekend. I walked in my room and went to my closet. I picked up a pink backpack that was in the back of the closet and handed it to Courtney. She took it then went to the bathroom in the hallway. I closed my door, and changed into some shorts and a black t-shirt. I took out all of my piercings and laid them on my dresser. I walked back to my door and opened it and Courtney walked in wearing one of my old sulk t-shirt, and shorts that you could barely see. See must have seen me staring because she threw the backpack at me._

"_Stop staring." She said as she walked over to my bed and got under the covers. I looked at her then raised an eyebrow, and smirked. I walked over to my bed then got under the covers. Courtney sat up then looked at me._

"_What are you doing?" She asked me._

"_Umm going to bed." I answered simply._

"_Not here, I'm sleeping here." She said pointing to herself._

"_This is my room. If I want to sleep in my bed then I can sleep in my bed." I said getting annoyed. She scoffed._

"_The guest always gets the bed." She said smug._

"_Then where am I suppose to sleep? On the floor?" I asked annoyed. She shrugged_

"_On the blowup mattress, just bring it in here." She said laying down. I growled then walked out to old Kevin's room and grabbed the blowup mattress and brought it to my room. I put it right beside my bed then laid down on it. The room was silent, I was just about to fall asleep when Courtney's voice filled the room._

"_Duncan, are you still awake?" she asked._

"_Yeah." I said._

"_I just wanted to say thanks for what you did at the party. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come in." she said quietly._

"_It was my fault Princess, I forgot to tell you not to drink the punch." I told her honesty._

"_Well still thanks, just for being there." She said._

"_Welcome, I guess." I said._

"_Good night Duncan." She said._

"_G'night Princess." I said the closed my eyes._

_End of Flashback._

_**`Author's Note!**_

_**Don't drink the punch! Lol**_

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-Yours Truly **

**Brianna Banana**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

The Last Fight

Chapter 4

Duncan's POV

We stared at each other for awhile. She looked different, but the same for the most part. Her hair went a little below her chest, which looks like they got bigger. She had bangs, they were pushed to the side of her face. I could see her freckles in between her eyes, and had on eyeliner. She looked hot.

"You look good, Princess." I said breaking the silence between us, checking her out again. Then I felt a pain in my right arm, I took hold of my arm in my left hand.

"Don't talk to me." She snapped then turned around and started walking away. I couldn't let her get away from me so easily. So I jogged after her, she was talking to Jacob, who walked off when we were staring at each other. I could hear her yelling at Jacob that she is leaving. I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She scowled at me, and tried to pull her arm away, but didn't succeed.

"What do you want!? I told you I don't WANT to talk to YOU!" she screeched. Jacob covered his ears then said.

"C.J. I'm going to stay here with Geoff , okay so I'm going to leave you guys to talk." He said before leaving.

"Court, I just want to talk" I said calmly, still holding her arm so she wouldn't leave. She started to break free from my grip.

"Duncan, if you don't let me go, I swear on everything that is holy I'm going to beat your ass." She growled, glaring at me. I grabbed her other hand so she wouldn't be able to hit me then.

"You can't hit me if I have you hands, Princess." I smirked, then Courtney let out an ear piercing scream. I let go of her left arm and cover her mouth and pushed her into a corner. She tried to get out of my grasp again, but I put my hand back on her arm. Before she could let out another scream I started talking.

"Listen, I know you said you didn't want to talk, so you listen to me. And if you scream again I'll take us upstairs to my room." I said, I was really hoping she would scream, so we could be alone in my room. She didn't scream, or say anything so I took that as she was just going to listen.

"Look, I'm… I'm.. I'm sorry." I choked out. She looked at me, her face expression was blank.

" A sorry, is NOT going to make me forgive you! I don't know if you know this, but when you said that you said all that stuff when we were 19 and just dropped our friendship, it hurt. Then on top of that! You called me several times saying the rudest, meanest stupidest shit ever! So you can try to apologize, but DO NOT expect me to accept it or care. Because I won't! So just let me go, and go back to your girlfriend!" She snapped, glaring at me.

"Courtney, I don't know what to do to fix this? I said I'm sorry, which I really am. When I called you I was drunk, so all of the things I said were probably B.S. anyway." I said looking at her.

"No, because when you're drunk you tell the truth. So everything you were saying was true in your mind." She spat.

"Court, I know that you're mad at me-"She laughed lightly "But I know you want to be friend again, if not more." I said' smirking at the last part. Courtney stared icily at me.

"Duncan, let me go." She warned. I just keep smirking; there was nothing she could do to get away.

"Sorry, Princess, no can do." I said, and then I felt a sharp pain where the sun don't sun. I let her go and grabbed my crotch, and fell to the floor. I looked up and saw Courtney looking down on me.

"Next time I say let me go, listen." She said then gave me a hard kick to my stomach all before walking off. Damn that girl is strong, I pulled myself off the ground and looked around to find Courtney, but couldn't find her. I saw Geoff and Bridgette talking, so I walked over to them.

"Hey guy you wouldn't have seen Courtney anywhere?" I asked still looking around.

"No man, but why you call her Courtney? Nobody calls her that except…like really close friends." Geoff said. Bridgette nodded.

"Yeah, Duncan, and why are you looking for her anyway? Still trying to get her digits?" She said then smirked. I glared at her.

"No, it turns out to be that _Courtney_ and I already know each other, and the last time we saw each other it was pretty rocky. So I'm trying to fix it, but she's gone." I said looking around the room once more. Giving up I grabbed a beer, and chugged it.

"Dude, I didn't know you knew her." Geoff said standing beside me.

"Did you invite Trent?" I asked, way off subject. Geoff looked thrown off, but answered anyways.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"I think Gwen is cheating on me." I answered taking a gulp of my beer. Geoff's eyes widen

"You think Gwen is cheating on you with Trent?"he asked. I just nodded.

"Okay, dude what made you think this? I mean I can see why you think Gwen might be cheating on you, but with Trent?" Geoff said.

"Heather said she saw them leave together, from this party. " I said looking out into the dance floor, watching everyone here have a good time.

"Dude, its Heather you're talking about. She's the spawn of Satan." Geoff said taking a swig of his beer. Geoff along with most of everyone else in high school saw Heather as the spawn of Satan. I on the other hand could trust her. She gave me no reason not to.

"Dude, Heather is not the spawn of the Satan. She told me this and I believe her." I said to Geoff. He was silent for a minute.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked. I really didn't have an answer for that. I have no idea what to do. I just need to think everything over. I looked over to Geoff who staring at me, and answered him.

"I don't know. I'm going to get some fresh air." I said before heading to the door. I whole way out of the house, girls were coming up to me asking me to dance with them or to spend the night with them. In no mood to have girls all up on me, I hurried out of the house into the cool fall air.

I started walking, not caring where I was going. All that mattered was figuring out what I'm going to do next. I started to think about my first problem. Gwen. Is she cheating on me?

_I think she is cheating on you. Why else would she always be gone to arts shows all day long? _My conscious said in my head.

My conscious was right, Gwen goes to art show every day, and is there all day. I went to a couple show and they don't last all day, just about 5 to 4 hours. All this arguing isn't making anything better either. Now that Trent is here, she can spend time with him, cheating on me! If Trent has any sense he would stay clear of me and Gwen. But I could never stop Gwen from seeing her best friend/ first love. Which makes me think, is she?

I continued to walk until I walked to a small park. I sat under the big Oak tree in the middle of the empty field, by the park. I soon realized where I was, I was at the park in my parents' neighborhood. Lots of memories came to me every time I come here. The first time Courtney and I got in a fight when we were nine. When our families had a 4 of July party here, and when Courtney and I planted an Oak tree for her mom, when she had pass away. The first double date Courtney and I had when we were 14, I went with Amber, the school's most stuck up girl before Heather. And Courtney went with Andrew, a junior in her advance classes. The last thing I remember here was when Courtney told me about her stepmom problems, before I went to juvie.

Once Courtney's mom died, nothing seemed right anymore. Her dad spent more time at work than with her. So she was always at my house or home alone. About two months before I took Courtney to her first party, he dad got together with Shandi. Shandi was a very young women, she couldn't be older than 25. She was very skinny and tall, with candy apple red hair. She had loads of plastic surgery done on her face, it was ridiculous. She never smiled to anyone. In a simple sentence, she was downright creepy and evil.

Well, Courtney didn't like her from the beginning. Before I went to juvie, she told me at the Oak tree all the things Shandi would do to her when they were the only ones home. She would constantly watch Courtney, glaring at her as if she did something bad. She would always complain about her Courtney's mom's dog Lily. Soon Lily died; Courtney and I know that Shandi killed the dog. After the dog died things got worse, Shandi would beat on Courtney for no reason. She had so many bruises it was crazy. She told her dad, but he refused to listen to her. I told her I could tell my mom, but she told me not to. So I didn't, I simple told her that if anytime she needed somewhere to stay she was welcome to my house. That worked perfectly until I got sent to juvie for 4 months my Junior year of high school.

_Flashback_

_I laid on my bunk in my cell, waiting of my ride out of this shit hole. I been in here for 4 month basically most of my junior year. The only good thing about being here was that I finished my junior year early, and passed with B's and C's. I made some good friends here, one being my cell mate Mason. Mason was in here for 2 months for battery, burglary, vandalism, and trespassing all in one night, it's a funny story. Mason was going to his girlfriend's house, he snuck in and found his girlfriend having sex with some guy. He fought the guy, then broke up with her. While he was leaving he stole all of her valuables that would fit in his pockets. Then beat her car with a bat. After all that he ended up here in the 'Carnage Center for Juvenile Delinquents' with me and all the other juvie kids._

_I saw Mason walk in the cell, holding a piece of paper. Mason was about 5'8, 3 inches shorter than me. He was a Hispanic decent with hazel eyes. He was out of grey Carnage Center jumpsuit, and was wearing a black shirt with and red, with black jeans with red trim, and black and red Nike's. He sat on his bed that was on the other side of the cell. Mason looked at me then back at his paper in his hands._

"_Duncan, man, you're so lucky you leaving today. I wish I could go home." Mason told to me with his slight Spanish accent._

"_Masan, you're leaving in two weeks. I think you can hang for two more weeks." I said sitting up._

"_Yeah, but who am I gonna kick it with? All these people here are… what would you say… sissy?" Mason asked unsure._

"_Pussy, Mason. They are big fat pussies." I said chuckling to myself, Mason chuckled too._

"_See what I mean? Everyone here is scary, and with you gone the next 2 weeks will go by slow as hell." Mason said._

"_I feel ya man, before you came I was bored as hell. But when you get out find me and well do something.'Ight?" I said._

" '_light man." Mason said stick his fist out. I hit his fist with my fist then sat against the wall in comforting silence. That was until my patrol officer came telling me my ride was here. I said my goodbyes to Mason and everyone else then walked outside of the building. The cool spring air hit my face as I walked to my brother's car. I got in to be greeted by Dallas's dirty green eyes. _

"_Lil brother! What's up?" Dallas said as he ruffled my hair. I moved his hand the scowled at him._

"_Oh I forget you like for no one to touch your hair. But for real what's up? I come home and find out you're in juvie for 4 months for aggravated assault and arson? I must say I'm proud Lil brother." Dallas says with a crooked smile, as he drove to the house._

"_Kevin could never be as bad as you no matter how much he tried. For some reason you were always a badass, even when you where little. But never as badass as me." Dallas said._

"_Dude I could be more badass than you in my sleep." I said with my signature smirk. Dallas glances at me then smile that crooked smiled._

"_As if, you may be badass on the outside, but you're a softie, while I'm badass all day every day." Dallas says._

"_Dude that's what you like to believe, you're just as soft if not softer; especially when it comes to Rose." I said. Dallas kept driving._

"_You're the same with Courtney and you guys don't even go out. Though I know you want to, I mean if I was your age and Rose was Courtney I would." Dallas said. _

"_Who says I like her? She is just my best friend." I said looking out my window._

"_Bull shit. I can see it in your eyes how you wish you could be more than friends. I should know 'cause the same thing happened to me with Rose." Dallas said glancing at me._

"_So what if I like her a little bit, why wouldn't I she is fine as hell." I said, looking back out the window._

"_Duncan, you don't like her you love her. You love her for everything she is, being fine is just a perk. But you can't denial you love for your 'Princess' "Dallas said with his crooked smile._

" _I don't love her like that. I love her like a sister. Only." I growled tired of the conversation. Dallas just smiled._

"_Whatever man, I'm just saying. One day you'll see it, and it's going to be too late." Dallas said seriously. After that the rest of the ride was silent, the only thing you could hear was the rock roaring out of the radio. _

_Dallas pulled up to the house and we got out. I walked up to the door and opened it to see my mom on the couch watching TV. She looked over to me and smiled._

"_Duncan, my baby, come give me a hug!" She said as she got up from the couch and gave me a hug. I hugged back then looked at her. She hasn't changed much, her blond hair was a little past her shoulder, and her teal eyes were filled with love._

"_How have you been? Did they treat you right? Did you drop the soap?" My mom asked looking me up and down. Dallas started laughing._

"_Duncan DID you drop the soap?" Dallas said laughing again. I scowled at him and so did my mom._

"_Dallas you will not joke about that. It was a serious question, what if he did drop the soap? He wouldn't want to tell us the story for fear of being ridiculed." Mom said to Dallas who just frown._

"_Who dropped the soap?" Kevin said as he walked out of the kitchen holding popcorn._

"_No one drop the soap!" I yelled, everyone looked at me._

"_Damn, there was no need for yelling man. It was just a question Lil fucker." Kevin said as he sat in front of the TV._

"_Kevin! No cursing!" my mom yelled at Kevin who was about to give her the bird, but was stopped when she threw her shoe at him._

"_Kevin, this is my house don't think you're going to disrespect me in my house. I will beat you down, and won't think twice about it." My mom said pointing at him. I felt myself smile at my mom. She was the coolest person I knew. She could be the most loving person, and then go total badass in a nanosecond. She looked back at me then smiled._

"_Duncan, you looked starved let me cook you something to eat." She said walking into the kitchen. I followed her and sat on the bar stool._

"_What do you want baby." She asked. Normally I would tell her not to call me that, but I secretly like that I'm her baby._

"_I don't know. Surprise me." I said. Dallas sat next to me, then leaned on the counter._

"_Me to mom, I starved." Dallas said as he pulled out his Iphone, and started texting. My mom started making cheeseburgers._

"_Duncan have you talked to Courtney since you went to juvie?" my mom asked, while flipping the burgers on the stove._

"_A couple times, like the first 2months I was in there, then I kind of stop. " I said. My mom handed us our burgers, then lean against the counter by the stove watching as I ate my burger with a small smile._

"_You should go talk to her, I haven't seen her over here since you left. " My mom said crossing her arms. I took a couple more bites of my burger before answering her._

"_I will ma, as soon as I finish this burger." I said taking more bites. She walked over to me then pat me on the shoulder with a smile. I gave her the best smile I could give her with all this burger in my mouth, then she walked out to the living room. Dallas looked at me, and smirked._

"_Momma boy." He said as he got up and put his plate in the sink. I just smirked._

"_Your just mad 'cause you're not anymore." I said as I put my plate in the sink and walked to the front door._

"_Whatever." Dallas said as he walked up to the game room and I walked outside._

_Once I was outside the cool spring air hit my face hard. "Maybe I should have brought me jacket"_ _I thought as I walked over to Courtney's house. Both cars were gone, but since Shandi moved in she started locking the back door so I rang the doorbell. I rung it 3 times before the door opened slowly to reveal the bitch herself. Her candy apple hair draped over her shoulder, and her face was sharper than usual. She was wearing a red ruffled blouse, and a black skirt, with red heals. But the thing that was unusual was that she had a small baby bump showing through her blouse. She looked down at me with her odd purple eyes._

"_What do _you _want?" She growled in a bored voice. _

"_What do you think I want, to see Courtney you dumb bi-" I started but was cut off by her._

"_Courtney doesn't live here anymore." She said with a smirk. I was taken aback by this. If she doesn't live here, where does she live?_

"_Where is she?" I asked while scowling at her. She looked unfazed by my mincing looks and looked at her nails._

"_She got emancipated. She wanted to leave, I wanted her gone. She left." Shandi said then began to close the door. I stuck my foot in the door before she closed it._

"_Where is now?" I asked. She Scowled at me._

"_Does it look like I care where that little brat went? I could care less for her!" She said in a high voice. That was it pushed the door hard and watch it make contact with her face. She fell back and hit the floor with a thud. I walked inside the house looking for anything that could have Courtney address. I walked into the kitchen and saw it on it post-it note on the fridge. I copied the note then walked over Shandi's unconscious body outside. I walked back home not knowing where this address was. Luckily Ma has a GPS system in her car. I walked back inside my house then found my mom in the kitchen with Kevin. She looked at me then with back to cooking for Kevin._

"_Ma, can I use your car?" I asked leaning over the counter. She looked at me, as if debating to let me use it or not._

" _I guess so, but don't wreck it." She said as she handed me the keys._

"_Okay ma." I said as I walked into the garage and got into her Black Hyundai Genesis. I put her address in then stared to driving to her new place._

_I was driving for about 25 minutes until I pulled into this condominium complex. I pulled up to the one with the number on the address and got out. It was a nice place to live for being a 17 year old still in high school. It was a two story stone condo with a stone driveway, and gray garage. She had a small porch, and on the second floor a patio that looked like it took up half the second floor. I walked onto the porch and was about to ring the door bell when Courtney opened it and walked right onto me knocking us both down. I fell backward and she fell onto of me with a grunt. I enjoyed the position we were in and just smirked as she stared at me wide eyed._

"_What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to get out until next month?" She asked, while sitting up on my abs. She must be to shock to notice our suggestive position._

"_Good behavior Princess." I said smoothly, with a smirk. She smiled playfully._

"_You, good? When pigs fly." She said still sporting a playful grin. "Hell, I would kiss you when pigs fly." She joked. I looked at the sky and oddly enough there was a blimp in the shape of a pig. I pointed to it and Courtney looked at it, her grin gone._

"_Is that a pig that is _flying?" _ I asked with a smirk on my face. Courtney looked at me, then crossed her arms._

"_Duncan that's a blimp, not a pig." She stated._

"_But you never said it had to be a real pig. " I said as I pulled my hands behind my head. Courtney groaned, and then quickly gave me a kiss on the lips. I really didn't think she was going to do it, so I was surprised. But I quickly kissed back, but she pulled back._

"_Aww, Princess, why'd you stop? You're such a good kisser." I said to her. She blushed then got up, and I got up to._

"_So what brings you here?" She asked me again._

"_To see my best friend, duh. Why else would I come here?" I said like it was the most obvious thing ever, which it was._

"_We'll I know that, but what are we going to do? I don't have really anything in the house." She said leaning against the door._

"_Well let's go inside and see what we can do." I said walked closer to Courtney, and put my hand on the wall behind her head._

"_If we can't find anything, maybe I let you kiss me again." I whispered in her ear._

"_Like I want to kiss you." She said as she crossed her arms._

"_I know you do." I said back, she was about to say something when I kissed her. She didn't pull back. She only kissed back harder. I put my hands around her waist and she put her hands around my neck. I felt her try to gain entrance into my mouth so I opened it a little, and then we started making out. We were making out for about 2 minutes before-_

"_COURTNEY, OMG YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! " I heard a girly voice yell. Courtney quickly broke the kiss, and looked at the person behind me and groaned. I turned around to face to girl that broke our make out session, and almost died of laughter. Standing in front of us was far from a girl, it was a guy dressed like he was going to be in a circus wearing a red blouse, and khaki pants with sandals. He had blond hair and brown eyes, and his face was really oily._

"_And he's a cutie! EEEE!" the guy said. I knew the moment I looked at this kid he was gay and I wasn't going to like him. _

"_Chris, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked him. He looked at her then put his hand on his hip._

"_To give you back you movies, my girlfriend wouldn't get off my back about it. And by the way guess who is going to be a dad!" he said with a big smile, Courtney started to smile too._

"_Really!? Christian this is great!" she said then gave him a hug._

"_So who is your boyfriend?" Christian said while looking at me._

"_He's not my boyfriend and that's Duncan" she said crossing her arms again. Christian looked at her weirdly before saying_

"_What is he the a friend with benefits?" Christian asked Courtney, I look at Courtney wanting to know the answer too._

"_God no, were just friends who got caught up in the moment." She said looking at me. Christian looked back at me._

"_Nice to meet you Duncan, I'm Chris Hearst." He said to me._

"_Hey." I said calmly._

"_Well Chris, me and Duncan have to get going. So I'll take the movies and, we'll see you later."Courtney said getting the movies from Chris, and walking back over to me._

"_Okay girl, see you later." Chris said as he started walking back where he came from. I looked at Courtney who was watching him walk away._

"_He's not gay." Courtney said to me, before I could even ask._

"_He seems gay to me." I said to her._

"_It's just an act. He just misunderstood, that's why he acts like that." She said as she looked at me. I didn't know what to say after that._

" _Misunderstood how?" I asked._

"_He went through the same thing as me, except he wasn't as lucky as me. He almost died for the wrath of his father's abuse. He always had more girl friends than guy friends and had no man to look up to." She said the opened the front door of her house. It was very dark, and boxes were everywhere. We walked to her living room which seemed to be the only room put in place. It had a large flat screen TV, a black leather couch in front of it, and a coffee table in between. There was a desk and bookcase behind the couch that had school papers on it. On the wall beside the couch was a sliding door with a good view of a lake. _

"_See, nothing special about this place." She said as she sat on the leather couch. I sat beside her, and put my feet on her coffee table._

"_Feet down." She said as she pushed my feet off her table with her feet. It was silent for a couple of minutes, the only thing you could hear was us breathing._

"_So why'd you move here?" I asked breaking the silence._

"_Because I couldn't take it anymore…" She said quietly, as she played with her fingers._

"_So what you do? Because I know you didn't just 'up and leave' " I said with a small smile, she looked at me and smiled a little too._

"_I got emancipated, but my dad didn't want me living on the streets or in the ghetto, so he bought this for me." She said._

"_That's cool, I know if I got emancipated I be living on the streets. There is no way in hell my dad would buy me a place." I said, and she nodded. _

"_So what your dad say to all of this?"I asked, she looked at me before answering._

"_Nothing. He rather have Shandi over me. So he said nothing and let me leave." She said looking into my eyes. I know she wasn't going to cry, but anybody could see that she wanted to. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly._

"_Your dad is stupid to let you go for Shandi. Anyone who would let you go is stupid. Court I swear by the moon I'll never let you go." I said to her while I stoked her mocha colored hair. It was quiet for awhile until Courtney spoke._

"_You should never swear by the moon. The moon changes so over time your feelings for me will change. That's why I never swear by the moon." She said into my shirt._

"_My feeling for you will never change, Court." I said as I let her go. She looked at and smiled, I smiled too._

"_So what now?" I asked, she looked around looking for something to do, then looked back at me._

"_Movie?" she suggested, I shrugged in response. She got up and put the movie that Christian gave her in her DVD player and sat back on the couch. The movie came on the TV, and I surprised it was Saw 6. Saw 6 is a good movie; it's something I would watch. Maybe Chris isn't as bad as I think._

"_He has great choice in movies Court." I said to Courtney, and she just smiles and nods. After the movie we just talked about random things, and filled each other in on what we missed. I ended up spending the night because we stayed all night talking. _

_During the night I failed to notice how the moon was slowly changing, I didn't know it but soon my feelings for Courtney would change._

_End of Flashback_

**Author's Note!**

**So yeah Courtney's dad picked Shandi over her? The fuck right? **

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-Yours Truly **

**Brianna Banana**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

The Last Fight

Chapter 5

Duncan's POV

After sitting under the tree for wait seemed like hours thinking. I decided to get up and do something. I pulled out my phone to see the time. 4:27 a.m. Damn who the hell can I call who will pick me up? I browsed through my contact and found a person. I only wish to God they answer. I clicked the call button and listen to the dial tone.

"What do you want?"

"I need a ride… And a place to crash." I said.

"…"

"Dallas, man. I left my car at Geoff's and I walked too far." I said hoping he would say yes.

"Duncan, couldn't you have called one of your buddies? I'm tried and have to work. And I pretty damn sure Rose would not want you here." Dallas said.

"Bro! What the hell?" I said getting angry.

"If you want I can pick you up and drop you off back at Geoff's" Dallas said trying to compromise.

"No. I'm good. Forget I even called." I said hanging up.

I started walking, not knowing where I was going. I just had to get moving. Today has just been a big ball of shit. I decided to take a taxi back to the apartment. I don't know why but I did.

Once the taxi pulled up the apartment complex I got out the car walked up the apartment. The door was locked, so I unlocked it easily with a simple jiggling of the doorknob, and walked in. The apartment was clean. You couldn't even tell that it was a junkyard hours earlier. I walked to the bedroom and it was clean as well. I sighed. Gwen's not home. I took off my shirt and threw at the ground and jumped on the bed. I sighed. Gwen will be here in the morning. Then we can talk about our so called relationship. I put my hands behind my head and closed my eyes, and drifted quickly off to sleep.

I woke up when I hear the front door slam open and shushed giggles. I got out of bed and walk out of the room, and saw Gwen and Trent walking with some bags in there hand and smiles on their face. Gwen doesn't notice me as she walks into the kitchen still quietly giggling, but Trent smile falls a little when he sees me.

"Hey Duncan, how's everything going?" he asked. I ignored him, and started walking into the kitchen. Gwen was putting some food away. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Duncan. Glad to see you finally getting up before 12." She said with a smile. Trent came into the kitchen and started taking things out of the bags and putting them on the counter for Gwen to put away.

"Gwen, we need to talk." I said leaning against the counter. " Alone." I said as I look at Trent. He changed, not a lot but still. He had a 5 O'clock shadow and his hair was a little longer. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans. Trent looked at me then back at Gwen.

"I have to go anyway, my plane is leaving in a while. It was nice seeing you again Gwen." Trent said as he gave Gwen a hug. When he finished he looked at me. "Duncan." And with that he left. As soon as I heard the front door close I looked at Gwen, who was glaring at me.

"What the hell was that? We could've talked any other time. " Gwen said angrily as she put away the rest of the food that was on the counters.

"Gwen. I need to talk to you now." I said to her. She finished putting the food away then leaned against the fridge, and looked at me.

"About what?" She glared at me. I could tell she wasn't happy with the fact that I kicked out Trent, but fuck it. Pretty Boy needs to back off.

"Us. I don't like what we have become. I want us to go back to the way things were before." I told her. Gwen's face softened up and she looked away.

"Well things can't go back to the way they were." She said quietly looking at and old picture of me and her when we had just gotten together. I looked at it too. We were both holding up out favorite movie "Alien Chunks." Those were the days; when everything was relaxed.

"Why not?" I said as I turn towards her. She looked at me.

"Feelings die Duncan. And I'm sad to say but… I don't feel the same way I use to feel for you. I don't know what happened-" I cut her off. I was so angry; how the hell could she say that her feelings for me were gone?

"So as soon as Elvis shows up you decide you have no more feelings for me!" I yelled hitting the counter and she jumped. "Gwen I gave up_ everything _for you. And now you're just leaving me? I have no fucking body on my god damn side." I said as I cover my face with my hands. I heard Gwen walk up to me and felt her put her arms around me.

"Duncan. You STILL have me. As a friend." I pushed her away from me softly, and looked her deep in the eyes.

"I don't want you as a friend. I want you to be my girl. But that's not gonna happen since Elvis is here." I sneered. She started to glare at me.

"Duncan. Get it through your big ass head. Trent and I are just friends! I didn't do anything with him. I HAVE NOT done anything with him. I DO NOT want to do anything with him. We Are Just Friends." Gwen said using her hand for emphasis. I just groaned.

"Then where the fuck we're you last night? And why the fuck did you go to Geoff's party with him and leave with him before the party even got started?" I yelled, she groaned then walked in a circle.

"Forget it Duncan. You'll never understand. You're so fucking hard headed that you're only hearing what you want to hear!" She yelled, and I glared at her. I walked back into our bedroom and went in the closet and found my duffle bag. I started packing all my belongings. My clothes, movies, poster, and my hidden weed stash in the back of the closet. I walked to the living room and saw my DVD player and other belongings already packed. I grabbed it, and then looked at Gwen. She was holding up new locks for her door. I didn't even say goodbye as I walked out of there.

_Gwen was old news now. She doesn't matter anymore. _I thought as I started walking down the street.

I got out of the taxi, and started walking up to Geoff's front door. The door was unlocked so I just walked in. The place was still trashed from the party last night. Most of the party goers were still laid out on the floor everywhere, sleeping. I decided to go put my stuff in my room. I unlocked the door and set everything on the floor and walked back downstairs. I walked into the living room and found Jacob, Bridgette, and Geoff all chilling on the couch.

"Duncan, my man, where yah been?" Geoff asked from his relaxed position in the couch. I sat in the recliner, and put my hands behind my head.

"Shit. At Gwen's. We are officially over." I said to him. Geoff sat up and looked at me with a big grin.

"Aw man.! You know what this means?" Geoff yelled.

"Sexy party with all the sexiest girls I know!" Geoff exclaimed. Bridgette scoffed.

"Geoff!" Bridgette yelled.

"What babe? Your invited you're on the top of my sexiest list of girls I know." He said looking lovingly into her eyes. Bridgette scoffed again and looked at me.

"Do you approve of a 'Sexy Party'?" She asked me and Jacob. We both exchanged glances and shrugged. Geoff squealed like a little school girl.

"Then it's settle babe. Sexy Party is a go!" Geoff said as he whipped out his phone. Bridgette sighed then slumped into the couch, and got out her own cell phone. Geoff left the room to call all his "sexy friends" and Bridgette, Jacob, and I continue to watch TV. After an hour the doorbell rings. Geoff goes to the door and invites whoever it was inside.

"Umm they are all in there." I heard Geoff say then walk off. I didn't even look back to see who it was. Whoever it was didn't matter to me. But then I saw her. It was Courtney. She didn't even notice me sitting in the recliner as she sat next to Bridgette. I didn't say anything, and neither did anyone else. She looked a lot different from last night. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing grey skinny jeans and a green plain shirt. She looked relaxed.

"So why am I here?" She asked Bridgette still not noticing me.

"Geoff is having a sexy party. Convince him not to please." Bridgette begged Courtney. Courtney looked at Jacob then looked at me. She didn't say anything, or even hint that she saw me. Her face expression was the same. She turned back to Bridgette.

"Bridge. I can't convince him to not have a party. It's in his blood." She said to Bridgette, her back facing me the whole time. Jacob looked at me then back at Courtney, then back at me, and gave me the _say something _look.

"Courtney." I said. She didn't even look back at me. Man this chick is driving me crazy.

"Courtney." I said again louder this time. She still didn't look back. Instead she gave me the finger.

"Well are you guys ready to go?" She asked Bridgette and Jacob with her back still facing me. Bridgette nodded.

"I think I'm gonna stay for the sexy party." Jacob said. Courtney got up and started walking out of the living room with Bridgette not far behind. I got up and followed Courtney outside.

"Courtney please talk to me!" I yelled at her. She didn't even look back. I grabbed her arm and made her face me. Courtney looked at me in disgust then punched me in my face. I wasn't expecting it so I stumbled back a bit.

"I told you I didn't want to talk last night. That mean now and forever." She said calmly. Then she started walking back to her car.

"But I have no one to talk to. Except for you. I trust no one but you. I need you." I said quietly. She looked at me for a short second then mumbled something as she got into her car. I watched as she waited for Bridgette to get in, and drove off.

That was it. I lost everything I ever care about. It was all gone. And I had no clue what to do next.

I walked back inside and walked to the basement bar. I started drinking like there was no fucking tomorrow. There might as well be no tomorrow since I have nothing to live for anymore. I felt dead. I need to smoke. I stopped drinking and found Geoff stash under the bar, and rolled up a joint and smoked it. I had already smoked 4 joints before passed out. If only I didn't wake up. That would make my life a million times better.

If only I was dead.

_Flashback_

_I pulled into the school parking lot and found a parking space farthest from the school. I got off my all black Honda Sports Motorcycle and took off my helmet, and started making my way to the school. I passed many groups of kids talking about what they did over the summer, and how they planned on making their senior year awesome. I walked passed them into the school, not saying anything to the people who greeted me. I walked to my locker and opened it and put my helmet gentle on the top shelf. I closed my locker and lean on the locker checking out all the new girls walking in the hallway._

"_Someone is enjoying the view." I heard some say to me. I looked at to my side and there was a pale skinned girl wearing a black mini skirt and a black and blue corset with black combat boots on. She had on dark blue lipstick and dark blue highlights in her hair. She was opening the locker right next to mine._

"_I'm Gwen by the way." She said as she put her stuff in her locker._

"_Duncan. So you must be new here?" I said with a little chuckle. She closed her locker and looked at me._

"_You can say that. So, Escape the Fate is a pretty good band." Gwen said looking at my shirt. I smirked._

"_Babe… they are better than good, but they are not the greatest." I said._

"_Right, I prefer Bullet for My Valentine. Their music speaks to me. And Matt is the sexy man alive." She said with a smile._

"_Pshh… I'm way sexier than Matthew Tuck." I said still smirking._

"_I wouldn't be so sure." She said then walked off with a small smile. _

"_Don't act like I ain't sexy!" I yelled catching the attention of people around me. I watch her walk away with only one thing on my mind. _That girl is something else.

_I sat under a tree in front of the school, waiting for the final bell to ring. I hadn't been to class all day. Just walked around, hung out with my old friends, smoke, went to lunch, and chilled. It was a pretty good day. Except for the fact I couldn't get Gwen out of my head. She was so mysterious and drop dead gorgeous. They was nobody at this school who looked like her, she was unique. The bell finally rung and people started to come out of the building. About five minutes after the bell rung someone had jumped on me. _

"_Opps! I didn't mean to jump that hard." Courtney said as she fixed her hair that had fallen out of place when she jumped on me. She was wearing a purple plaid shirt with khaki shorts on, and had the biggest smile on her face. Seeing her happy always made me smile._

"_Why are you so... happy?" I asked, wondering. _

"_Because! We're finally on top. This is my last year in this town. I happy to be almost there. I can see us now." She said pointing to the sky with her eyes closed. " Me, a successful lawyer. You, a rock star always in trouble." She said opening her eyes again. "It makes me happy to know that I'm one step closer to that point in my life." She said with a smile._

"_Princess, you still have a long way to go." I said with a small smirk._

"_I know, but as long as you're with me, it won't be that long. Time always flies when I'm with you." She said._

"_So how was your first day?" I asked her._

"_Ohh… It was great! I met so many people. They all seem pretty cool. And my teachers seem cool, looks like an easy year. What about you?"_

"_My day was cool. Didn't go to class and saw lots of hot girls. One of them, caught my eye in particular." I said with a smirk remembering Gwen. Courtney scoffed._

"_Bless that girl's poor heart. Hopefully she is right in the head and doesn't fall for your evil ways" She joked._

"_Hey! Not my fault every girl I'm with can't handle all of me. I'm a lot to handle." I said smirking._

"_You sure are. So what now? Food sounds really good now." Courtney said as she got off me, and helped pull me up. I looked around and saw Gwen walking out of the building. I looked at her walking towards the parking lot._

"_Umm… pizza?" I said looking back at Courtney who was going through her wallet. _

"_Sound good to me. Meet me there, okay?" She said waiting for me to confirm the plans. I looked back to the parking lot to find Gwen, but she was gone. I looked back at Courtney, and nodded. She walked off to her car, and I started walking to my motorcycle. That's when I saw her. Trying to open the door to an old beat up Honda, I walked over to her car and leaned against the car._

"_Need a hand from the sexiest man alive?" I asked; she looked around franticly._

"_Matt Tuck?! Where?" She said then looked at me and laughed._

"_I thought you said the sexiest man alive?" She said with a playful grin. That was it. I walked over to her and lifted her over my shoulders and started to tickle her. She shouted out in pained pleasure._

"_LET ME GOOOOO!" She yelled in between laughs._

"_Only if you admit I'm the SEXIEST Man Alive!" I yelled. The few people at the school were watching us, but as soon as they saw me look at them they looked away. That's right. People don't fuck with me._

"_Alright! You're the sexiest man alive!" She yelled. I stopped tickling her for a second._

"_Nope. Not satisfied. Say my 'Duncan is the sexiest man alive!'" I said and started tickling her again. She scream out in pleasure._

"_DUNCAN IS THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!" I stopped tickling her and set her back down. She leaned against her car, and gasped for air. I laughed._

"_Geoff could have a least warned me you were an abusive tickler." She said still gasping for air._

"_Wait.. You know Geoff? How?" I asked her._

"_We met on vacation last year. He told me one person I would meet here, and that was you." She said getting back to her old self._

"_Oh… Geoff did say he did met some cool girl." I said remembering an early conversation._

"_Yeah, so for now, you can be him." She said with a small smile._

"_Or I can be Me, Duncan; you're soon to be man." I replied sending her a wink. She laughed and looked away. Her black hair blew in the wind softly. She was so gorgeous. She turned and looked at me._

"_So where is your ride?" she question while looking around in the parking lot. I looked at my bike, and pointed to it._

"_Right over there, the parking spot away from the school." I said looking back at Gwen, who was starting wide eyed at my bike._

"_It's… It's… It's…" Gwen spat out. I laughed._

"_Do you wanna take a ride somewhere?" I said while jingling the keys. She looked at me then back at the bike._

"_You only have one helmet." She pointed out, pointing to my black helmet. I handed it to her, and started walked to my bike. I got on the bike, and started waiting for Gwen to catch up and get on. _

"_Duncan.… I can't take your helmet. What if something happens?" Gwen said staring in front of me. I put on my best smirk._

"_Babe, nothing will happen as long as you're with me. You're like my dark angel. So get on and let's go somewhere." I said waiting for her to get on. She smiled, then put the helmet on and got on the back. Her small arms wrapped around me, I saw her look at me from the small mirror and smirked as I drove off._

_Something in me told me this was a wrong decision. To bail on Courtney to hang out with a girl I barely knew. But deep down, it felt right. Or at least I want to believe the feeling I had was right. Once we left I took Gwen to a Sport Bar that had the best burgers in Toronto. We stayed there and just got to know each other. She was a pretty cool girl. Any guy would be lucky to have her as his. One day she would be mine. _

_And One day she was. In October I finally asked her to be mine. And everything was going great. Or at least I thought so. While me and Gwen were growing closer. Courtney and I were growing farther apart. Eventually we just stopped hanging out. But that didn't mean I forgot about her. I knew she always be there for me. But boy… was I wrong._

_End of Flashback._

_**Author's Note!**_

**I actually enjoyed writing a happy Duncan and Gwen scene. I don't hate Gwen so it sucks when I have to make her the bad guy in this story. :/**

**Review, Favorite, Follow**

**-Yours Truly **

**Brianna Banana**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoys : )

The Last Fight

Chapter 6

Courtney's POV

It's been three months since the last time I seen Duncan. _(It's_ _October)_ But that doesn't mean I don't know what he is doing at the moment.

Bridgette, Geoff, Jacob, and I all decided to the fall semester online, so we could stay here longer. I wanted to go back to the states, but Bridgette refused for me to leave her. I don't know why my presence here even matters. Since she got together with Geoff all she does is stay over his house. The only time I see her is when she calls to hang out, but during that time she only talks about Geoff. Or worse… Duncan.

I found out from Bridgette that Duncan is in a bad place right now. Apparently, he is living with Geoff, since the bitch, Gwen, dumped him. Serves him right. She also told me that he's been in some kind of depression. All he does is smoke all kinds of different drugs and drink. One time she told me in his drunk state he sang a song about how he missed me. I laughed. I been gone for a few years and he is just now realizing he misses me.

Fuck. Him.

I got up from my bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen and started making some breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, bacon, orange juice, and the morning paper; an Ideal breakfast for anyone on a Friday morning. As I ate my breakfast I looked through the morning paper. Nothing interest… except for a new club opening up. They were looking for some people to play for a couple nights. I think I could do this. Make a little extra cash. I smiled and pulled out my cell phone and call the place to see if I could play for them. Of course they said yes.

I smiled contently. Since Rob and Delancey went back to the states I haven't got to play. It has been boring for me, since my music is a way I express my feelings. But I have written a few songs, to release the nagging feelings I have inside of me. But I think once I play in front of some people I will feel at ease. I heard the door open. I got up and walked over to the door, and saw Bridgette and Geoff taking off their shoes. Bridgette looked at me then smiled.

"Hey Courtney, what's for breakfast?" Bridgette asked walking into the kitchen. I sat back down and watch them make their plates.

"Wow, Bridge. I would expect that from Geoff not you." I said laughing. Bridgette blushed while looking at Geoff who was laughing.

"Good one Court!" Geoff said in between laughs. Bridgette sat down next to me still blushing.

"Well I'm starving! Geoff has like no food. And this smells mouth watering." Bridgette said before stuffing her mouth full of pancakes. I looked at Geoff who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been too busy to worry about food. Especially when I know you cook breakfast every morning." Geoff said with a devious smile. I shook my head.

"So your plan was to come over and eat my breakfast? What if I didn't cook today, then what?" I ask him, he stuff his mouth with bacon and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. You cooked today and its good." He said with his mouth full. Bridgette pushed him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Bridgette yelled with her mouth full too. Geoff noticed this and threw his hands in the arm then pointed at her.

"Babe. You're talking with your mouth open too! Not fair. Not fair." Geoff said with a long face. Bridgette look at him, then smiled.

"I can do whatever I want. But you can't." Bridgette said. I laughed

"Woo Bridge! Put him in check." We high fived each other, while Geoff shook his head.

"If Jacob was here I would've won this battle." He said. I smiled, while Bridgette laughed.

"Where is Jacob anyway?" I asked. Geoff shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well I'm going to get dress. Clean up when you're done, please." I said getting up from my chair. They nodded and continued to eat. I walked upstairs to my room. I went to my closet and started shuffling through my closet to find something nice to wear to the club. I picked something fairly simple. A black blouse and dark washed skinny jeans. I went and took a short 30 min shower. An hour later I was done. I put some loose curls in my hair and hand on shadowy eye shadow. I looked sexy. I went to my closet and put on some black heels, and threw my bag over my shoulder. I walked down stairs to find Bridgette and Geoff watching TV in the living room. I was about to laid down on the love seat when Geoff grabbed my hand.

"Whoa there bra, were leaving." Geoff said pulling me to the front door. I looked franticly at Bridgette who was getting her shoes back on.

"And where exactly are _we _going?" I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"To Wal-Mart." I scoffed at Geoff.

"And why am I going?" I asked.

"Because we need you to be the one who decides what goes in the cart. I want good vegan food, and Geoff wants… junk. So you're coming to help." Bridgette said.

"If you guys get married I'm not always going to be here to be the peace maker you know?" I said walking outside to Geoff car.

"I know, but you're here today. That is all that matters" Geoff said as he got in the car. I got in the back seat and waited to go. I looked at my cell phone for the time. 2:17. I sighed, I have to be at the club at 6. I hope this doesn't take forever.

We finally made it back to Geoff's house, with a trunk load of food. We spend all afternoon in Wal-Mart. Bridgette and Geoff argued most of the time about what foods they wanted to put in the cart. I was just walking behind them, like a lost child. The whole time in Wal-Mart I was zoned out, though I was still able to answer their questions. I just wasn't thinking… I guess.

We got out the car and started putting all the bags inside of Geoff's kitchen. The house was very clean. I just Bridgette made Geoff clean up after all those wild parts. When we got to the kitchen Jacob was sitting at one of the chairs drinking coffee. He looked at us then at the bags.

"Finally! FOOD!" Jacob said as he hopped out of the chair. He started digging in the bags. I pulled him away from the bag.

"No, go help get the bags. You live here too." I said to him, he pouted then went to get more bags. I smiled then sat down at the breakfast bar. I watch them bring in all the bags. As I sat there and watched them unpack the bags, I started to smell something foul. I looked at Bridgette, she wrinkled her nose but said nothing. Everyone was acting like they didn't smell anything.

"What is that foul smell?" Geoff and Jacob looked at me, and shrugged. Bridgette walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"It's Duncan."

Then she walked back to the counter and started unpacking more food. She looked at me and pointed upstairs, I guess I'll be the one to check on him. I sighed then got up. I mean I hate Duncan with all my heart, but someone needs to check on him now and then. I walked upstairs to where the smell was coming from. It was coming from one of the rooms I assumed was Duncan's. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer, I opened the door to see Duncan passed out on the floor. But what really caught my eye was that there was smoke coming from the small trash can on the side of the bed. I ran to the bathroom and got some water and put the small fire out. I looked inside of the trashcan and saw an old picture of Duncan and Gwen, I guess he's trying to forget. I know the feeling. I looked at Duncan who was out like a light on the floor, but I stop. The smell in her was absolutely dreadful. I looked around the room to see what smelled so god awful. There were beer can scattered around, dirty clothes EVERYWHERE, and moldy looking food in place food should not be. Duncan is nasty bastard. I walked to his bathroom, and turned the bath on cold. I threw a lot of soap in there. I was surprised his bathroom isn't as dirty as his room. I waited until the bath was full. Then I went back in his room. I looked at him, and grin. I grabbed his feet and started dragging him to the bathroom. When he was right by the tub, I tried to pick him up. When I had him up I toss him into the water. He woke up as soon as his head when under the water. He started to panic and look around. I took that as my time to leave. Right when I left the room I heard Bridgette yelling for us to go to the club. Perfect timing. I ran downstairs and walked outside, with Bridgette following me. We got in the car and started driving to the club.

The club was downtown next to a couple of bars. I guess the club is going to be full of drunks later. We walked into the club. It was close right now; everyone was getting ready for the night to begin. The club had emerald green walls, and wood floor. There were wooded booths all around the walls of the room. A couple of tables where in front of a small bar, that occupied a small corner. There were party lights all over the ceiling and bordering the wall, but currently the regular lights where on. A dark hair lady wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt came up to us.

"Where closed right now, come back in an hour please." She said tiredly, I could tell she was here all day.

"I'm sorry, but I'm Courtney. The girl who called earlier about playing tonight." I said trying to jog her memory back. She had a blank face for awhile then smiled, and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry dear. I have been busy all day. I'm Joe by the way. I run this place. Well the stage is right over there" She pointed to a big wooded stage right across from the bar "Meet the band, they play music if your just singing. Get ready though, we open in" She looked at her watch "45 minutes." She said with a smile, and then walked away. I looked at Bridgette who just smiled then walked over to the bartender. I walked over to the stage and was greeted by the band members. They were all guys. The drummer was Asian guy, the bass player was Hispanic, and the guitar player was white with dark brown hair. I walked over there, and handed them the music sheets of what they would be playing tonight. The drummer and bass player started working on the music. The guitarist walked up to me and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Abel, I will be your guitarist, if needed." Abel said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"I'm Courtney, I play guitar and piano." I said with a smile.

"So I'm not needed here?" Abel asked confused.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just saying that I play those instruments. You can play and I could just add a few notes in where I see necessary." I said reassuring him. Abel laughed

"Oh I see. So you write your own music?" Abel questioned while looking at the music sheet.

"Yeah, most of it anyway." I replied casually, as I sat on the stage. Abel sat next to me. He looked me in my eyes. His eyes where something special, and a light blue, almost grey.

"This song speaks. And you know what it says?" he said with a blank expression. I looked at him thoughtfully.

"Hmm, no. What does it say to you?" I asked him.

"It tells me that you have been hurt, and were lost." He said quietly. I looked at him wide eye then looked away.

"Hey." Abel said as he played a hand on my shoulder.

"I was hurt and lost too. I understand the feeling. Don't ever think you're alone in the world. You're not." Abel said to me with a comforting smile. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks, but I'm not hurt anymore. I'm over it." I said.

"GUYS! We open in 5!" Joe yelled as she ran around the club. Abel stood up. And got up on the stage, he offered me a hand. I took it and looked around. It was a pretty nice stage. I miss being up in front of people.

"Hey guys." Abel said bringing the band into a small circle.

"Where just going play the club music, until Joe come and introduces Courtney, then we are going to play her song. " Abel said looking around at everyone. It was easy to say, Abel was the one in charge over here.

"So I can go, for now anyway, right?" I asked just to make sure. Abel nodded and I got off stage and walked over to Bridgette, who was still sitting at the bar. She smiled and looked at me.

"Who is the hot guitar player, I saw you guys." Bridgette asked with a grin.

"His name is Abel, and how could you see me if nothing even happened?" I question her. Bridgette faced the band and started twisting her hair.

"I suppose you're right." She said looking over in Abel's direction. She looked back at me with a serious face. At that time Joe had opened the doors, and the club started to fill up with loud band music, people, and bright lights.

"Geoff called. He says that Duncan is pissed. What did you do?" she asked me seriously.

"I gave him a bath. He is a nasty son of a bitch who needed to be cleaned." I said looking at her just as serious. Bridgette looked at me long and hard, then broke out laughing. My face soften up, then I started to laugh a little too.

"Oh my god Courtney. When Geoff called I could hear Duncan in the background throwing a fit. He even told me that he started cleaning his room." Bridgette said in between laughs.

"Probably embarrassed of how his room smells and looks." I told her. She looked at me.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked. I looked at her like she was dumb.

"You smelt it from the kitchen, it was horrible. Junk was everywhere, and he passed out on the floor while a picture was burning in the trashcan." I told her while looking at the band play. I heard Bridgette gasp.

"A picture of what?" She said quietly. I looked back her.

"Of him and Gwen, I guess he is trying to forget the memories they had together." I said to her.

"Yeah," Bridgette whispered. "I heard it was a bad breakup." She said looking up to me. I looked away, it was quiet for awhile. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I told Bridgette I was going to go get ready to play. Then tried to make my way to the front of the stage, once I got there, I leaned against the wall and started thinking.

Even though Duncan hurt me, I still can't get that bastard out of my head. I hate how somehow he always ends up in my running through my mind. I always remember the good times, then the day we stop being friends starts coming to my mind. The worst heartbreak I ever experienced came from my best friend. I always thought it would come from a boy I would go out with. But no, it was the one I trusted with my life. The one who knew everything about me, the one I loved more than anything in the world. And I hated him for that. I hate him for letting Gwen come between us. I'm glad they broke up, I'm glad Duncan is going through whatever he is going through. He put me through the same shit.

Karma's a bitch.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. It means so much to us. But now I like to introduce our live musician for tonight, Courtney" I put my guitar around my shoulders and got ready to come on stage. "But, before she comes up. I just want to remind everyone, that if you are a band, singer, songwriter, you can come here and let your music flourish." And with that she left the stage. Most the people in the club started gathering around the stage. I walked up on stage and looked at Abel who just smiled at me, then began to play.

**( Nobody's home by Arvil Lavigne if you want to read with the song. But in the story Courtney wrote this.!)**

"_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh, oh" _

When I finished singing the crowd was screaming. I heard so many 'I love you! 'I love this!' 'this explains me so well!' and more. I smiled and looked back at Abel. He was looking at me smiling. I looked back at the crowd.

"Do you want some more?" I yelled in the microphone. Just about everyone was screaming from more. I closed my eyes and smiled. This is what I been missing. I think I'm home. I opened my eyes, and looked at Abel and told him to start playing.

**(take it away - freaky Friday soundtrack if you want to listen along. Courtney also wrote this song in the story)**

" _Yeah,Yeah___

_Get up, Get out__  
__Move on, move up,__  
__there's no doubt__  
__I'm all wrong, you're right__  
__It's all the same with you__  
__I'm too fit, too fat__  
__You ask why__  
__So why,__  
__So why,__  
__So why,__  
__So why___

_On and on,__  
__And on and on,__  
__On and on,__  
__And on and on…___

_Don't want to grow up__  
__I want to get out__  
__Hey!__  
__Take me away__  
__I want to shout out__  
__Take me away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away…___

_'Round and 'round,__  
__Here we go again__  
__Same old start, same old end__  
__Turn my head__  
__And turn back again__  
__Same old stuff,__  
__Never ends___

_Do this, do that__  
__Can't deal, can't deal with that__  
__I tune in, tune out__  
__I've heard it all before__  
__Hello, goodbye__  
__Never asking me why,__  
__Goodbye,__  
__Goodbye,__  
__Goodbye…___

_On and on,__  
__And on and on,__  
__On and on,__  
__And on and on…___

_Don't want to grow up__  
__I want to get out__  
__Hey, take me away__  
__I want to shout out__  
__Take me away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy…" I looked back at Abel, he just looked at me and nodded. I look this as a yes. Then I began the solo.___

_::Guitar Solo::___

_"Don't want to grow up__  
__I want to get out__  
__Hey, take me away__  
__I want to shout out__  
__Take me away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Awayyyyyayyyyayyyyy…___

_Don't want to grow up__  
__I want to get out__  
__Hey, take me away__  
__I want to shout out__  
__Take me away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away,__  
__Away…___

_'Round and 'round here we go again__  
__Same old story, same old end__  
__Turn my head__  
__And turn back again__  
__Same old stuff,__  
__Never ends___

_Turn my head__  
__And turn back again__  
__Same old stuff,__  
__Never ends__ " _

When the song was over the crowd was going INSANE! I laughed. The rest of the night we played songs. I had so much fun, I didn't want the night to end. It was 4 in the morning when the club closed. Everyone was having such a good time that Joe let the club stay open for an extra hour. When the club closed, I exchanged numbers with everyone in the band. And Bridgette and I got in the car. She told me that Geoff and Jacob came to the club by time I was on my second song. I was glad everyone had fun there. It was a great night. Bridgette dropped me off at home, and went back to Geoff's. I walked inside of my house and went straight to my bathroom and took a shower. The club was so hot, I was all sweaty. I took the longest shower in the world. When I got out I got dress in some old t-shirt and laid out on my bed. 10 minutes later I was knocked out.

_Bump! Clash! BOOM!_

_I opened my eyes, and sat up. _

_Bump! Clash! BOOM!_

Someone is in my house! I jumped out of bed, and went to my closet. I turned the light on and franticly looked for my baseball bat. Once I found it I exited the closet careful, I looked around my room. It was clear. I didn't hear anything else. I walked cautiously down the stairs. I went to the kitchen first. A cabinet was open, and there was a broken glass on the counter. My heart started speeding up. I went to the dining room; nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The front door was locked just how I left it last night. There was only one more room to check. The living room. I tip-toed into the hallway and peeped into the living room. I saw nobody. I walked in with my bat ready to swing. Once I made my way in the living I looked around there was nobody in here. The back door was locked as well. I turned around and there was a woman sitting on the couch. She was not there when I walked in. I raised my bat.

"Who are you? And how did you get in my house!" I yelled preparing to hit the woman if she made any sudden movement. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was looking at me.

"You don't recognize me" The woman said. Her voice did ring a bell, but I couldn't place it. But all that didn't matter. All that mattered was why this woman was in my house, and what the hell did she want.

"NO, I don't know who the hell you are." I snapped at the woman. Out of nowhere the lights came on. The woman standing in front of me had tan skin, long brown hair, and onyx eyes. She was wearing a red sundress. She was smiling at me, even though I had just snapped on her seconds ago. I dropped my bat.

"Mom?" I uttered in complete shock. The woman smiled and walked up to me and hugged me tightly. She smelt like coconuts and vanilla.

"I missed you Courtney. I missed you so much." My mom said. I felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I missed you more. More than you can imagine." I told her. She let me go and wiped the tears from my face.

"Don't cry Love. I'm only here for a little while. And there is something I must tell you." She said as she sat down on the love seat. I wiped a couple of tears and sat down next to her.

"Courtney, I know since I been gone, your life has not been easy. And that woman you father married. Courtney I wish I could have been there for you." She said, as she grabbed my hand and started stroking it.

"But while I was gone, there was someone always there for you. It was Duncan." She said to me. I looked at her with a hard face.

"Yeah, until he broke our friendship." I said angrily. She shh-ed me.

"I know. I know. But deep down your friendship was never broken. You guys are just going through a rough time. And right now, he needs you." She said to me with a serious tone. The tone she always use to when she was in no mood to play.

"Duncan is going to get himself in big trouble, and nobody is going to be there to help, except for you. And-"

"But I –" She cut me off with a hard voice.

"Courtney. You and Duncan were meant to be. Do not let your pride cost you a life of your best friend. You're going to go help Duncan before it's too late." She said. I just nodded my head, while more tears feel from my face. She lifted my head and wiped all the tears from my face.

"I love you Courtney. And Remember Duncan is your Guardian Angel, and you are his. And when you guys are together you will feel no pain." She said then disappeared in a mist. I started crying. All I could do was cry.

"_I love you too mom." I said, then cried to myself._

I jolted up from my bed, with my hand on my chest. I was breathing hard. My dream was so realistic. My mom was here. She was telling to help Duncan out of some trouble. Oh my god. Duncan. I have to find him. I jump out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get freshened up. I changed into black skinny jeans, a random band sweatshirt, and some boots. I went downstairs and got the keys to my car and started driving to Geoff's. Duncan was in or going to be in some serious trouble and I have to help if it was the last thing I did.

Normally it takes a good 45 minutes to get to Geoff's house, but it only took 30. I parked in Geoff's huge driveway, and ran to the door. I knocked on the door a couple times. Then Bridgette answered the door.

"Courtney! I been calling you all morning." She said as she let me in. I looked at her with confused written all over my face.

"What time is it? And I think I left my phone at home. But why where you calling me?" I asked her, hoping it wasn't about Duncan.

"It's 4 in the afternoon. But Jacob said last night when we were all at the club, that Duncan had some business to take care of. But Jacob told me that he isn't answering his phone. Geoff and Jacob are out looking for him right now, but from what I heard from them this could be really bad." She said with a serious tone. I sighed.

"Bridge, I'm… I'm going to go help look for him." I said as I began walking out the door.

"Hey Court!" Bridgette yelled. I looked back at her. She was handing me her cell phone "Here keep in touch." I took the phone and got back in my car. I had no clue where to start. I pulled out of the driveway and just started driving. I decided to drive by our old neighborhood. I haven't been on this side of town since Duncan and I stop being friends. Too many bittersweet memories. I tried to find him fast because soon the sun would be going down.

It was 6:58 and the sun was setting. Everyone called each other we to sat they couldn't find him. They had given up. We all met up at a small diner to eat. We figured that he be back when he was done doing his own business. But I knew that wasn't the case. When we all decided to leave I went to the flower shop. I picked out some fake pink lilies. My mom's favorite. And one gladiola. My favorite, because the symbolize strength and moral integrity. I decided to go drop the flowers off at my mom's grave.

The cemetery was empty and dark. But the lights made the place not feel so eerie. I drove up to my mom's section, and got out the car. I walked up to her grave. It was simple gravestone, but on the top there was an stone angel. It was a pretty grave stone for a mother. I set my flowers down and noticed something. There where flowers already here. And they were fresh, and real. Three bright yellow sunflowers.

Duncan was here.

I stood up. I knew exactly where he was. I ran to my car and sped off to where I had a strong feeling he would be. I can only hope I make it in time.

**Author's Note! **

**So there is no flashback ! And Duncan is missing! And Courtney had a dream of her dead mother! Lol I'm going to stop yelling now.**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I own nothing except for these awesome ideas

This chapter is rated: T for mild language.

Enjoys

The Last Fight

Chapter 7

The Flashback.

The summer sun was high in the sky. Duncan and Courtney were casually lying on the couch at Courtney's condo. This was the first day Duncan spent with Courtney since the summer began. Courtney knew something was on Duncan's mind. And if she had a one guess it would be Gwen. When Duncan wasn't hanging out with his friends, or her, he was with Gwen. They were coming closer each day they spent together. Courtney had no problem with Gwen. It was the way she was making Duncan act, which bothered her. He would blow her off just to hang with her.

"_What makes her so special? I know him all my life and he never does that with me." _She thought to herself. But she was wrong; Duncan did blow off a lot of things to hang out with Courtney, before Gwen. He just never told her.

Duncan was staring at the TV, thinking about one thing. Gwen. She hadn't text him all week. He had sent her good morning texts, but she didn't replied. And he didn't like that. It made him think of her all the time. He knows today's Courtney's day, but how could he be with Courtney if Gwen is the only person on my mind right now. He looked over to Courtney who was counting her toes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she looked up at him and gave him a shameful smile.

"I was just making sure all ten was there." She said jokingly.

"Hey lets go do something." He suggested.

"Cool. I'm tired of watching TV. Where do you want to go?" She said getting up and slipping on her flip flops, and he got up to and stretched.

"Don't know. Let's just drive around until we see something interesting." He told her. They walked outside and got in his Mustang that he got as a gift for graduating high school. They drove around town looking for where everyone was hanging out that day. Some people were at the park so they decided to go hang out there. When they got out they heard music so they went to follow it. It turned out to be a mini concert, a lot of kids from there class were there. Courtney found some of her friends and went to talk to them, leaving Duncan alone. He pulled out his phone to see if he got any messages. None.

"Fuck it." He said as he dialed in her number. It rang a couple times before going to voicemail. _What the hell? Why isn't she answering?_" He thought. He called Geoff; maybe he knew something about her.

"Duncan! I was just about to call you. Party tonight my place. Bring as many people as you want." He told him.

"Alright man. But have you heard from Gwen today?" Duncan asked him.

"Nah, she might be hanging out with Trent?" He told him. _"I thought Gwen was done with Trent." _I thought to myself.

"Call Trent. He should know." Geoff said before hanging up. Duncan put his phone back in his pocket. He wasn't about to call Trent to see if Gwen was over there. Too much. "_Gwen knows where to find me, when she wants to talk."_ Duncan walked over to Courtney and her friends. The all got quiet when he walked up. Duncan grabbed Courtney hand and pulled her away from her friends.

"Hey, let's go somewhere else." He told her.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" She asked him.

"Princess if I was having fun, I wouldn't want to leave. Come on, my friend is having a party and we are going." He told her walking to his car. She followed him, as she wave bye to her friends. Once they were in the car, Courtney put on her seatbelt.

"Is Gwen going to be there?" She asked looking out the window.

"Don't know, don't care." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Did you guys have a fight? " She asked him looking over at him questionably. He glanced at her before answering.

"No, just haven't talked to her. It's your day Princess. No Gwen. I Promise." He promised her.

"Hmm, like last time?" She reminded him of the time he promised then left to hang out with her.

"Not like last time. It's your day. Pinky Swear." He told her giving her his pinky all while driving. She connected her pinky with his, and they continued to drive.

When they got to Geoff's the place was already crowded, and it was only 7pm. They got out the car and started to walk up the street to Geoff's mansion. When they got closer to the house they could hear music coming from the back, so that's where they went. The back of Geoff's house was grand. There was a big pool, and Jacuzzi connected to one of the ends of the pool. There was a deck to the side of the pool were tables and chairs were seat up. There was a little patio where a keg machine was off to the side of the deck. And on the other side of the pool was another patio, but the Dj booth was set up there. Geoff walked over to them, magically, holding 3 red cups filled with beer. Courtney took her cup and took a sip. Duncan, on the other hand gulp the whole cup when he got it.

"Now that's a man who knows how to party!" Geoff yelled, Geoff was wearing his cowboy hat, and some swim short. Everyone was in there bathing suits, well everyone except Duncan and Courtney. All three of them noticed. Duncan took off his shirt in threw it in the grass. He didn't like the shirt anyway. Duncan and Geoff looked at Courtney.

"Come on Princess take it off." Duncan said with his smirk. She huffed at him.

"You're the only girl here not showing skin, babe." Geoff said to her with a lopsided grin.

"Then I'll just be the only girl not showing skin." She said drinking some of her beer. Duncan and Geoff exchanged glances before Duncan picked up Courtney and throwing her in the water. She didn't even have time to process what was happening, before she fell in. Once she was in the water Geoff yelled at everyone that the party was officially on. Everyone cheered, some also jumped in the water. It was crazy. When Courtney got out the water she was soaked and pissed. Duncan started to laugh as soon as he saw her.

"DUNCAN THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I'M WET!" Courtney yelled as she pushed Duncan. Duncan continued to laugh, seeing Courtney upset always made him laugh. She was cute when she was mad.

"Ahhhh! I hate you. " She said before walking inside of the large house. Duncan followed her inside.

"Princess take a chill pill. You were the party starter. You should be honored." Duncan joked with a smirk.

"Well I didn't want to be a party starter. Help me find some dry clothes." She said looking around for a room.

"Come on, Geoff has a whole bunch of extra girl clothes from his sister. They're new don't worry, Princess." Duncan said leading her into a light pink room with all white furniture. Duncan walked over to the dresser and opened it.

"Choose any of these in this drawer. They are all new. Courtney walked over and rummaged in the drawer. She pulled out a black bikini with silver stars on it.

"Well… Leave." She told him. Duncan smirked at her.

"Princess, you act as if I never seen you naked." He told her, while leaning against the door.

"Umm, because you haven't." She told him turning her back on him, and taking off her wet shirt.

"Close your eyes at least." She pleaded; Duncan did as he was told. Courtney quickly changed into her new bathing suit, and threw her wet clothes at Duncan. Duncan opened his eyes and kicked her clothes away from him.

"Was that necessary?" He asked opening the door and walking down back to the party.

"It was." She said passing him, and going outside. Courtney was a completely different person when she was at parties. She was loose, and care free. She knows how to have a good time when she doesn't have that pole up her ass. Courtney went straight to the keg and got two cups full of beer. She gave on to Duncan, and drunk hers. By time she was half way finish some guy pulled her to dance with him. She went with him with ease. Duncan finished his beer then found a pretty lady with huge boobs and a small bikini to dance with. While Duncan and Courtney were having there fun, Gwen walked in the back yard wearing a plain black bikini with a white skull on it. She walked in looking for one person. Duncan.

Trent had told her that Geoff was having a party. They had been chilling all week, since she never sees him anymore. Even though they broke up a few weeks ago they still enjoyed each other's company. There was no romance between them at all. Well at least in Gwen's mind. Trent still had strong feelings for her. She was his first, and he was hers. But things between them just weren't working out. So they ended it.

The whole time Gwen was with Trent all she could only think about was Duncan. She had broke her phone, when Trent pulled up at her house the morning they left. When she found out about the party, she knew Duncan would be there. Geoff's his best friend. Gwen walked in between all the people dancing all around the pool. Then she saw him, well she saw his bright green Mohawk. She ran over to him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" She said cheerfully. Duncan knew exactly who it was but decided to play games with her mind.

"I have no clue, but who ever this is sound very sexy." He said with a smirk.

"Really? How sexy? On a scale to 1 – 10." She asked him with a smile.

"Well your voice breaks the scale. It's extremely sexy." Duncan said with a smirk. Gwen let go of his face, and Duncan turned around and looked down at Gwen.

"Well, look at this sexy stranger." Duncan said pulling her close to him.

"Where you been?" He asked.

"Did you miss me?" Gwen pretended to act shocked. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I was just wondering." He lied.

"Well I was with some old friends. I broke my phone earlier this week, so if you called me and I didn't answer that's why." She said with a small smile. Duncan smirked.

"What makes you think I called you during this week?" He asked.

"Because, I have the sexy voice in the world, and you would do anything to hear it." She said pulling him to where everyone was dancing.

"Dance with me." She pleaded with him, and of course he went with her. After three songs Geoff came over to them.

"Hey guys I have weed. Wanna hit with me?" He asked, not taking the weed from his pocket. They both nodded and followed him to the back of the yard where there was another patio with an outdoor bed and an outdoor couch. The all sat on the bed and watch Geoff roll up three joints. He handed them all out, and lighted them. All three friends smirked at each other before smoking their joint at the same time.

Courtney had been dancing with random guys and even girls since she left Duncan. She drank four cups for beer, but was still alert. She was tired and decided to chill in one of the chair on the deck. She looked around for Duncan but didn't see him. She assumed he was with his friends. While Courtney was relaxing she overheard some girl talking to her friend.

"Yeah, ever since that girl came Duncan's been pushing everyone away." Some girl said.

"I think they left. Why didn't he leave with me? I'm way prettier than her." The friend said sadly. Courtney was pissed.

"_He left with Gwen!" _She thought as she got up, and started to walk around looking for Duncan. While she was walking around she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry. " The girl said. Courtney looked up at the girl. It was Gwen. She looked out of it, then I smelt it . The weed. She looked up at me and got excited.

"Courtney! I didn't know you came to parties. I thought you be at home studying for college. Or something boring like that." Gwen said to her. Courtney made a face at Gwen before leaving her to find Duncan. She finally found him, drinking another beer.

"Princessss!" He said happily, she knew that he had been smoking too. He had the scent lingering on him.

"What the hell Duncan! You been smoking?" She exclaimed annoyed. Duncan scowled at her.

"Yeah Princess, that's what you do at parties. Get fucked up. That's what I'm doing." He said as he drank the rest of his beer.

"You promised me that you wouldn't hang out with Gwen today. But you spent half of the night smoking with her. " She reminded him.

"I did make that promise. But you should know by know I don't stay true to them." He told her before walking off. Courtney followed him.

"So you knew when you told me that today was my day that you would break that promise later?" She asked, growing more furious as they continued to talk.

"Pretty much." He said looking back at her.

"Bitch! If you didn't want to hang out with me that's all you had to say." Courtney said before walking off. There was no reason for her to be at the party anymore. He had completely ruined her mood. Duncan's night , on the other hand, had just begun. The rest of the night he spent with Gwen. Not once thinking about Courtney.

By time winter had come Gwen and Duncan were already go out. They did everything together. They love just being around each other. Duncan rarely saw Courtney. But when he did she never talked about Gwen… directly. She was always indirect.

She would tell him how he was acting different. He didn't care like he use to. He was smoking and drinking too much, because of the people he was hanging around. And that he was starting to get into a bad crowd. Him and Mason, one of his band mates, would go and do reckless things and end up in jail for a couple days. Courtney believed that was Gwen's fault. She knows exactly what they do when they go out, but she doesn't think about stopping them; because Duncan is old enough to make his own decisions.

Courtney was tired of Gwen. She didn't think she was right for Duncan. And Duncan hated that she thought this way. All he wanted in his life was to have someone he could relate to. And that was Gwen.

To Duncan, Courtney was just jealous that they didn't connect on the same level. To him, Courtney was just hating because she didn't have anyone to call hers. She was lonely, and wanted him to be lonely too. Courtney hated Gwen, and that was the only reason he could think of that would rationalize why she didn't like her. Gwen likes Courtney. She wanted to be friends with her. But the way Courtney acts makes it impossible.

Gwen knows Courtney doesn't like her. She knows that Courtney feels like she is stealing Duncan from her. But she doesn't care. Duncan's grown and doesn't need his best friend to stop him from finding love. She understands that she wants the best for Duncan but… she's not it. And he doesn't want her. If he did, he would have had her years ago. Gwen hasn't had strong feelings for anyone like she does for Duncan. Duncan is her best friend and lover. And she is in falling in love with him. She was not going to let someone ruin her relationship again.

"Hey babe, what are you doing for your birthday?" Gwen asked Duncan, as she laid across his lap. Duncan shrugged. It was the 1st of May, and his birthday was 18 days away.

"Nothing, I just want to chill with you." He confessed before leaning down and kissing her on the lips. Gwen wrapped her arm around him, and pulled him closer. Duncan was uncomfortable so he repositioned himself to where he was on top of Gwen. Gwen was caught up in the moment, and bit his lip hard enough to drawled blood. Duncan pulled back and looked at Gwen with his lustful eyes. Before attacking her neck with his mouth. He was focused on one thing, having sex. And Gwen knew it. Hell! She wanted to have sex with him just as bad. He started to take off her top before they heard a knock on the door. Duncan stopped what he was doing and looked at Gwen.

"If we're quiet, maybe they will leave." Gwen said hopefully.

"Duncan! I know you're here! I see your car. Open the door." Courtney yelled from outside the door.

"Shit." Duncan mumbled.

"Please don't get the door." Gwen pleaded, the last thing she wanted was to receive hateful glares from Courtney. Duncan gave her an apologetic look before getting up, and walking to the door. He opened it to see a happy Courtney. She was holding a little cupcake and a card in her hand.

"Hey Princess. I think you're a little early." He said as he took the cupcake and card. She walked inside, and looked at him as she took off her shoes.

"I know. I just want to give you your presents because I probably won't see you on your actual birthday." She said with a small smile. A part of him felt bad; because he knew what she was saying was true. On his birthday he would probably spend the day with Gwen, Geoff, Mason, and Wolf, and get fucked up.

"So did you make this cupcake?" He asked before taking a bite. She nodded.

"I can tell." He said before walking in the kitchen and setting the cupcake on the counter.

"Hey, I tried my best to make it. That cupcake came from my fourth batch." She defended.

"It's not my fault baking is not your forte." He joked with her. They both laughed then walked into the living room, were Gwen was watching TV.

"Hey Courtney, how has your day been?" Gwen asked her. Courtney shrugged.

"Good I suppose. And you?" She replied.

"It's been nice." Gwen replied before going back to watching TV.

"So Courtney, are you going to hang out with us?" Duncan asked after a while. Courtney looked at Gwen who was looking at her waiting for the answer. Gwen didn't want Courtney to stay, and Courtney knew that.

"Sure. What are we going to do?" She asked with a smirk. She watched Gwen give her a evil look before turning her head back to the TV. Duncan was unaware of all that was going on. He was just happy that an argument hasn't happen yet.

"Umm, I don't know." Duncan said before looking around.

"Gwen what do you want to do?" He said looking at Gwen. She shrugged.

"Watch a scary movie?" She suggested. No one had had any other ideas so Duncan found a movie and put it in. All three of them were sitting on the couch. As the movie started Gwen cuddled into Duncan who wrapped his arm around her. Courtney knew she did that on purpose. But she didn't say anything. Near the end of the movie Duncan's phone started to ring. It was Mason, he needed Duncan to come bail him out of jail. Duncan told them he was going to get him and come back, and left. Once he was out the door Courtney and Gwen had a stare down.

"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't like being on the bad side of town?" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Just came here to give Duncan his birthday present, since you'll probably steal him to yourself on his real birthday." She replied.

"Courtney he's not yours to steal. He never has! Get over yourself." Gwen yelled at her.

"Duncan has always been mine. Maybe not in a sexual way, but he's always been mine." Courtney defended herself.

"Bull Shit." Gwen said standing up.

"You think Duncan is all yours but he's not. He is a grown man. He doesn't need you behind him telling him what to do and how to live his life." Gwen added. Courtney stood up too.

"I don't tell him how to live his life. I just tell him that he needs to get rid of all the trash it." Courtney snarled. That when Gwen grabbed a hand full of Courtney hair and yanked her down, and punched her in the face with her other handed. Courtney took the punch, and then kneed Gwen in her gut. Gwen fell to the floor holding her stomach. Courtney took this as her opportunity to redeem herself, and started to punch Gwen. But Gwen wasn't going to give up, even if Courtney was a lot stronger than her. Gwen managed to block most of the punches. Gwen pushed Courtney off of her and started to kick her.

"I Hate You!" Gwen yelled. As she bend over and started to drag Courtney by her hair to the door. Courtney got up and grabbed Gwen's hair. Both of them had each other's hair. And with their free had they were trying to hit each other. That's when Duncan and Mason walked in.

"Whoa! Girl fight. Dude get the camera!" Mason yelled. Duncan went into action immediately. He didn't know what to do; all he knew was he had to do was stop the fight. All he wanted to do was chill. He grabbed Courtney and tired to get Gwen's hand to let go of Courtney hair so she be free.

"Get off of me Duncan!" Courtney yelled. Gwen let go of Courtney's hair , but Courtney didn't let go of hers. She yanked Gwen closer to her, and kicked her in the face. Gwen fell to the floor holding her face.

"Damn girl. That was a dirty hit." Mason said watching Courtney struggle to get free. Duncan pushed her to the door.

"Get your shit and go Courtney." Duncan growled. Courtney slipped on her shoes and slammed the door shut as she left. He got down to help Gwen, who nose was bleeding. But she refused his help.

"Duncan, I hate her so much. I don't care if she's your best friend. I don't know if I can do this anymore." Gwen said before leaving him too. Duncan watched her leave, and just stared at the door.

"Hey man. She'll be back. She's madly in love with you not to." Mason said trying to help. Duncan didn't want this to happen. He loved Gwen and she was gone, and he didn't know if she was going to come back. And it was all Courtney's fault. The more he thought about it the more he hated her. When he would call Gwen and it would go straight to voicemail, he realized it was all Courtney's fault. All she did was ruin his life, by making the one person he love leave.

Since the day Courtney and Gwen got in a fight. Duncan refused to talk to Courtney. She was just messing up everything. Duncan got Gwen to come back after a million apologies. Since the fight Gwen has been more hostile. She expresses her hate for Courtney very clearly. But can you blame her? Courtney is crazy. Duncan, on the other hand, didn't hate her, he just upset with her.

Today was Duncan's birthday and Gwen had planned him a little party at The Muse. The Muse was an indoor concert hall, where local bands play and have parties. Since Trent works there he was able to get her the place all day for free. Gwen was getting dressed for the party. Since she was the planner she had to leave and get everything set up. Duncan had no idea about the party. He just thought Gwen was trying to find him the perfect gift and cake.

"Hey Geoff call all of Duncan's close friends. No one else, okay?" Gwen said into the phone as she slid on her black pumps. She was wearing a black dress with a midnight blue rose on the side. Her hair was straightened into a nice punk looking bob. She walked out of her house and head to The Muse, to set up.

While Gwen was doing her thing Duncan and Mason were doing their thing. Mason's gift to Duncan was a huge bag of weed. Mason was crazy and knew people who could get drugs for cheap price. And since it was hard to find people who actually deal, he was happy to have Mason. They spent the whole afternoon smoking and popping pills. By time Gwen had called him to come to The Muse, he was already gone.

With god on Duncan's side, he and Mason made it to the Muse safely. They both walked in to be surprised by all of Duncan's friends. Even Courtney. Duncan was surprise, but he was so high that everything surprised him. He started to laugh and thanked everyone. Gwen walked up to Duncan quickly, she knew he was high because he found everything funny.

"Duncan, how much did you smoke?" She asked him quietly. He gave her a goofy grin.

"The whole bag silly, it was my birthday present. Now give me a kiss babe, because I love you more than the sun." Duncan said before grabbing Gwen's face and planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. Gwen broke the kiss then told him that he needs to be careful, before walking away. She like Duncan when he was high, he's really funny and crazy. But when he gets above his high, he is a completely different person. He is an insane guy who thinks everyone is after him. Courtney noticed something off about Duncan too and decided to just check up on him. Duncan was drinking a beer when Courtney walked over to him. She took the beer out of his hands, and held it.

"Duncan I think you had enough beer." She said beer hand it to a random person.

"Wh-Who are You to tell me I had enough. Last time I checked you weren't my girlfriend. And she doesn't care." Duncan slurred. Courtney sighed.

"Duncan have you been smoking?" She said before walking closer to him to smell him.

"So what if I have?" Duncan grumbled.

"Duncan, it's not good to be smoking so much. Look at you. You look lost and confused. You need to go home." Courtney tried to help.

"Fuck off Courtney!" Duncan yelled catching everyone's attention. "This is my birthday. Who gives a shit if I smoked? Every since I met Gwen you been on my case about everything. I don't care if you don't care if it's good for me. Just go." Duncan shouted. Everyone was quiet. Courtney stared at him with disbelief. Even Gwen was shock he said that.

"Duncan. Are you serious?!" Courtney said with a little sadness.

"Yeah, Courtney. I am. You know what, I have a gift for you. Everyone come! We're going to play a song." Duncan led everyone to the stage. His band jumped up on stage and got ready to play. Duncan looked out to find Courtney. Once he did, he gave her a smirk.

"This one is for you Princess." He said before he started to play the guitar.

_( I Don't Care by Apocalytica if you care to listen along )_

_I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you  
I try to make it through these lies, that's all I do_

Just don't deny it.  
Don't try to fight this  
and deal with it  
and that's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care

I try to make you see my side  
I always try to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do

I'm getting buried in this place.  
I've got no room you're in my face.  
Don't say anything just go away.

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care

Not changing everything  
'Cause You won't be there for me  
Not changing everything  
'Cause You won't be there for me

(Piano Solo by Gwen :)

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care, I don't care  
just go and leave this all behind  
'Cause I swear (I swear)  
I don't care  
If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care (I don't care), I don't care (I don't care)  
just go and leave this all behind  
I don't care (I swear) I don't care  
At all.

Everyone was cheering and yelling. Everyone wanted them to play it again. But Duncan was only focusing on Courtney. The whole song his eyes never left her. He wanted her to know that he meant every word in the song. Courtney had tears falling from her face. She hated Duncan and Gwen. She turned around and walked out of the building. She was crying, and that was something she hated to do. She could care less if something happen to Duncan. He made it pretty clear he didn't give a shit about her. Courtney got in her car and went home. She had some packing to do. She decided that she was going to go to college in the states. Away from all the pain, that people brought her here. She needed to start over.

The day after the party, Duncan was back to his old self. He didn't remember much of what happened. So he asked Gwen. Gwen told him everything. She was happy that Courtney was out of their life. Duncan was quietly thinking if it was a bad or good thing that she left. At that moment he decided it was a good thing.

"I never thought you would do that." Gwen said a smile.

"I thought it was sexy." She added. Duncan pulled her over to him.

"Really?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded, and pulled him in for a kiss. Gwen couldn't be happier. She loved Duncan and hated Courtney. Duncan got rid of Courtney. And she loved him even more for that. Duncan loved Gwen, but he also loved Courtney. Later he would start to feel a void in his life that only Courtney could fill.

And it would be too late.

**Author's Note**

***Just some things you guys should know Geoff and Courtney didn't officially met until college. Also early in the story Courtney was a touchy subject because Duncan didn't mean to say all the things he said to her,. He was caught up in the moment. And Gwen knew that, so she used it against him. And in the story what made Duncan and Gwen relationship start to fall, was that Duncan started to blame her for making Courtney leave, even though it wasn't her fault. ***

**Review! Tell me if your best friend did something like this would you ever talk to them. **

**Review! Tell me if one of you 'Ex' best friends have done something like this before. **

**I love to hear people own stories. That's why I always read the comment on sad/happy/depressed song on YouTube. **

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: M for coarse language and mild sexual context

Enjoy

The Last Fight

Chapter 8

Duncan's POV

"Get back over here you little punk!" Some guy yelled after me as I ran through the forest. I howled like a wolf as I ran. For a while I have been feeling dead, lifeless. But now. I felt so good. I was running for my life from a group of guys. They were chasing me simply because I fucked one of the guys girlfriends, took some money, and some weed. Hey. You only live once. I grinned as I ran faster. If I could get to the hill-

BANG! BANG!

"AWH SHIT!" I yelled running faster. If only I hadn't smoke that pound of weed with that whore. I would've been up the hill already. I ran I past a tree with a crazing in it. My half way mark, I stopped at the tree and took a short breath. Then out of nowhere I fell to the floor, pain shooting to my jaw. I looked up and there were four guys standing over me.

"This is the punk who fucked with your girl?" One of the guys asked. The biggest guy of the four pulled me up to his face. Then jawed me again. Blood was quickly filling my mouth.

"That's the bitch who fuck my girl." He said then dropped me on the floor. I tired to get up despite the pain. Once I was up the guys surrounded me. They were all taller than me, but I think I can take them. I went for the big one first; my fist collided with his eye. I quickly turned around and felt 3 fists on my stomach. I fell to the floor, with a groan. The smallest guy of the four picked me up, and made me face the other three. After that… you might as well buy me a coffin. Each guy took turns punching and kicking me. I would've tried to run, but the bastard holding me had me in some kind of submission hold. Every time I try to break free the tighter his hold gets.

About twenty minutes later, their punches and kicks stopped. The small guy was still holding me up. My hold body was felt numb. I could feel the blood in my chest, and started to cough up it up. The small guy dropped me to the ground, and walked in front of me. My vision was blurred form all the blows to the eyes, but I could see him clear as day as he pulled out a gun, and pointed it at me.

BANG!

The bullet hit me right in my shoulder. I cried out in agonizing pain. All this because I fucked some bitch. The four guys were talking then left. They left me to die in the wood, where no one would find me. I probably be eaten by wolfs by morning. If I die tonight… all this would be over. My worthless life. If only I could see Courtney again, and tell her how much I missed her. And that I'm sorry for all the pain I put her through. Even though Courtney wasn't talking to me, didn't mean I couldn't talk to someone about my problem, who would listen no matter what. Courtney's mom. I went there right before I decided to mess with that girl. I told her everything. She probably is mad at me for all the pain I put Courtney through, but I knew she be there to listen to me. She was like my other mother. And I would soon be with her. I closed my eyes and waited for death to take over me… to bring me out of all my pain and suffering.

Flashback

"_Duncan! Duncan! Duncan! Come play with me!" Courtney yelled bouncing on the bed next me while I watch TV. It was the summer right before senior year. Before I meet Gwen, when everything was fine in my life. I turned my head lazily to see a Courtney with a puppy dog face. I turned my head back to the TV and continued watching it, ignoring her. Courtney gasped, and stood over me blocking the TV. I looked up at her; she was wearing a pink halter top that showed her tone stomach and khaki cargo shorts that complemented her thighs. Her hair was down some of it was in her face as she looked down at me. I sighed._

"_Duncan Adam Wright. Play with me. I'm bored." She said as she fell back down the bed next to me. I looked at her. _

"_You're too old to play." I said then looked back at the TV. She sighed then got up. I didn't pay her any attention. The game was on with only a minute left in the game, and the Giants had the ball. We're going win the game if they make this touchdown. Then out of nowhere the TV went out. I looked around and Courtney wasn't in the room, I looked around for the remote and tried turning the TV back on. The fucking remote wasn't working. Courtney came into the room with a sneaky look on her face. I got up and looked at her. _

"_Why is the TV off!" I yelled at her. Good thing it was only us here. She laughed the walked and sat on the bed. I turned and faced her._

"_I don't know why the TV is off." She said carefully. I looked at her then grin._

"_You really want to play a game huh?" I asked, and she nodded her head. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine._

"_Well what kind of game did you have in mind." I asked as I started to swing her arms. She shrugged and told me anything. When she said that I grinned even wider. I yanked her up by her hands and turned her around with her hands behind her back._

"_Duncan what the fuck!" Courtney yelled, trying to wiggle out of my grip. I laughed._

"_You wanted to play, well we're playing now." I told her, she huffed._

"_Well what kind of twisted game is this?" she asked me. _

"_Well… this is a game I made up. It called war."I told her tightening my grip on her._

"_And how is it played?" She asked, by her voice I could tell she was considering my little game._

"_Basically… It's me verse you." I told her._

"_Mhh… And how do I win?" she question, I could tell she was smiling._

"_You know when you win when… the loser becomes your bitch." I told her. _

"_And what does the winner win?" she asked._

"_The satisfaction of making the other fall to their knees." I told her. She was quiet for awhile._

"_So do we have a game?" I asked._

"_We sure do." She said as she tried to break free from my grasp again. I laughed and started twisting her arms and making her get down on the floor. She hissed in pain as she got down on her knees._

"_Owww! That hurt ogre!" she yelled at me. I laughed again._

"_All is fair in pain and war Princess." I told her with a smug look on my face. While I was talking Courtney swiftly crawled under my legs, making me bend over, I let go of her hands. Courtney kicked me making me fall to the floor. Courtney then got on top of me, and grabbed both of my hands and placed them over my shoulder. She looked down at me and gave me a smug look. But I wasn't even looking at her. I was looking at her black lace bra that I saw right under her shirt. _

"_Hey Princess, don't move. I can see you lace-" and with that she rolled off of me, and tired to fix her shirt so I wouldn't be able to look up it. I took this as my opportunity to attack. I grabbed her legs and pulled her up to me. She tried to push me away but I grabbed her hands again. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders. _

"_Let me go! Let me GO!" She yelled over and over again as I walked downstairs to the living room. When we were there I made sure the floor was clear, and I dropped Courtney onto the floor on her back. She hissed loudly._

"_What the fuck was that DUNCAN!" She yelled, as she arched her back. _

"_Are you my bitch yet?" I asked laughing a bit. She got up and hit me in the face. I stumbled back a bit, but then I was hit where the sun don't shine. I fell to the floor with a thud. I looked at Courtney who was standing over me. _

"_Are you __**MY **__Bitch yet?" She asked as she crouched down and grabbed my hair yanking my head up._

"_It's on now Princess." I said, then grabbed her foot and pulled her, making her fall back on the floor. I Crawled onto of her and held her hands above her shoulder. _

"_I know exactly how to make you my bitch." I told her as I looked down at her shirt. Courtney followed my gaze then started moving uncontrollably. _

"_No Duncan!" she yelled. I just grin. Of course I wouldn't take her shirt off, but she can think I will. I took one of my hands and start to feel Courtney's smooth stomach. I traced pictures on her, all while making my way up closer to her shirt. Courtney was still moving wildly. Then Courtney's somehow managed to get her legs around my shoulders, and pulled me down to the floor. She then got on top of me She was stepping on both my hands with her feet._

"_You wanna play that way huh? Fine. Well play that way Duncan." She said, then step on my hands harder. She twisted her body and faced my pants. I felt her small hand run across my jeans. _

"_Courtney!" I yelled. She was going to end up in a place she doesn't want to go. She continued to rub her small hand across my pants. I tried to control myself but I couldn't. This was turning me on. I felt her unbutton my jeans._

"_Are you my bitch yet?" She asked me. I could take it anymore. I flipped myself over with Courtney underneath me. I laughed. I was sitting on her face._

"_Duncan get off of my face!" She yelled. As she yelled I could felt the vibration through my jeans. I got off her face and straddled her again. _

"_You know you should have not done that right? It makes me go crazy." I said looking at her. She growled then flipped me back on my back. She was now straddling me. She leaned down to my face and whispered in my ear._

"_I know exactly what it does to you." She whispered in my ear. This was part of her strategy! I sat up with her in my lap. She wrapped her arms and legs around me. I wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me then started to whisper sexual things in my ear. I tried to push her off of my but she was holding on to me to tight. I tried to think of a way to get her off of me before I lose control of myself. Courtney then started to kiss my jaw. Her soft lips were distracting me. They were so soft, I wanted to have her lips. She continued to kiss along my jaw line. When she was close to my mouth she pulled away. _

"_Are you my bitch yet?" She asked with a smug look. I came back to my sense then had my own plan. My hands shoot right up to her bra, I tried to undo the hook, but then Courtney took her lips and attacked mine. I slowly stop trying to take her bra off and just focused on her lips on mine. She was biting my lip, and I could tell there was going to be blood. I stood up with Courtney still attached to me. I started to walk to my bedroom. I gently laid her on the bed, our lips never parting. Once we where there I took my shirt off, I was burning up. Courtney pulled me back down and attacked the inside of my mouth with her tongue. We were making out for a good 10 minutes when Courtney broke the kiss. She looked at me with a loving look._

"_Take your pants off." She told me. I looked at her like she was crazy, I could never have sex with my best friend. But she was making it extremely hard for me. So I got up and took my jeans off, little Duncan was extremely happy. I got back on the bed and looked at Courtney who had that smug look back on her face._

"_You are __**SO**__ my bitch." She said then started laughing. I growled then kicked her off the bed. She started laughing even louder. She got up and looked at me._

"_I'm going to leave so you can do your… dirty business." She said giggling the whole time. I threw one of my pillows at her. As she left my room. God. She is the sexiest best friend a dude could ask for. _

_And I love her._

_Flashback Ended._

My body was still in pain but not as much as earlier. My eyes weren't swollen anymore, but my eyes still hurt. While I was lying down I noticed how soft the ground was. But the ground was never soft. I slowly opened my left eye. I noticed I was in a dark room. I shot up, despite all the pain I was I need to be aware of my surrounding. I got out of bed then fell to the floor; my legs were giving out on me. I stumbled back up, and looked around the room. It was a red room, with lots of rock bands on the wall. Oddly I felt at home. The door to the room open and a woman came inside. I stepped to the corner and watched her carefully. She walked over to the bed and turned the lamp on. Then I saw her better. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. She had tan skinned that looked pale in the dim light area, she started to look around, and then I saw it. The big onyx eye with freckles in between, it was Courtney.

"Courtney?" I said unsure. She quickly walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She led me back to the bed.

"Duncan, you need to lie down. You're hurt bad and need to rest. " she told me. She tried to push me back down but I would go.

"Courtney, why did you save me?" I asked her. She looked at me, her freckles stood out as she stared at me.

"Because you're my best friend, now lie down." She said trying to push me back down, but I would not go.

"I thought you hated me." I said. She sighed the looked at me deep in my eye.

"I don't hate you Duncan. I hate what you become. And I just want to help you. You don't know how hard it was for me to see you outside all beaten, half dead. Duncan. I just want to save you, while there is still something to save…" Courtney said softly. We stared at each other for awhile. Neither of us had anything else to say, but our minds were going wild. Courtney started to push me down back on the bed. But once again, I wouldn't go. Courtney got frustrated, and stood up abruptly.

"What Duncan? What!" she yelled, her voice was shaky. I could tell she wanted to be here, with me. But her mind was telling her no. I tried standing up, and Courtney immediately grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't fall. I'm glad she did too, my legs were really unsteady. I heard Courtney groan. I looked up at her, and could see she was annoyed. She lead me back to the bed, and started walking to the door.

"Courtney." I said before she left the room. She looked back at me, waiting for me to say something to her.

"Stay with me." I said with my voice even. She stood in the doorway for a couple of minutes just looking at me. Then slowly came back in the room, and sat next to me. She looked at me for a brief second, then looked out the window.

An hour passed by before one of us decided to talk. We were both lying down on the bed. Even though we were relaxing… the air was thick. I turned my head and looked at Courtney. She was staring at the ceiling.

"Courtney," I started, but it was so quiet in the room my voice sounded like a mere whisper. Courtney slowly turned her head toward me. I sat up, and she sat up too. We stared at each other for a second, and then I grabbed her hand.

"Courtney. I'm… sorry for everything." I said quietly. My voice was softer than my usual voice. I blamed it on the fact that I never apologize. So when I did apologize, my weak voice comes out. Courtney, looked away, and took her hand back. I took her hand again, and held it tightly so she wouldn't take it back.

"Princess… Please. I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just need you to listen." I told her, but she didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. I took this as my cue to start talking.

"I'm sorry for everything. I know that I hurt you more than anyone here. I know now that you were just trying to help. But back then I didn't want any help. I-"

"Duncan, don't you think it's a little too late to apologize, because I do. And you're right. You put me through a lot of shit, more shit than Shandi. "She started off loud then ended quietly. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to cry. But she was holding it back. I squeezed her hand.

"And when you threw me in front of the bus in front of EVERYONE… it was devastating. I felt betrayed. You let drugs and Gwen come between our friendship." She said, squeezing my hand tightly when she said betrayed. She looked directly in my eyes with a glare.

"And for that… I HATED you." She snarled.

"So asking me to forgive you for all you done is out the question. Because, I honestly don't think I could do that. "She said softening her face, but still looking at me in the eyes. I knew I put her through so rough shit, but I just apologized. I NEVER apologize.

"So we're do we go from here?" I asked her. She didn't replied, she just looked forward, I knew she was done talking about that. I didn't let go of her hand, I still didn't want her to leave. A couple minutes passed by, and she was still looking out the window that was in front of her.

"Princess, if your still my best friend, that has to mean something right?" I asked. She looked at me with her big onyx eyes. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean, you could have been here watching TV. But you were out looking for me. If you didn't forgive me for all the things I did in the past I don't think you would have came looking for me." I said cockily

"Just because I came looking for you doesn't mean shit you dick." She replied. I smirked.

"No, but it means you love me. You care enough about me to make sure I was safe." I got her. She wasn't going to get out of this one. She started to glare at me.

"Of course I care about you.-"

"No Princess, you LOVE me." I said with my signature smirk. Even though I was in all this pain, I was back. Courtney was silent for a while.

"So what if I love you." She said with a snotty attitude. I laughed.

"I'm so glad you're out of the denial phase in your life." I said with a grin, remember all the times I had to deal with her denying everything. She left out a calm breathe. I think… no. I know she's forgiven me. She may never admit it, but I know she has.

"Remember when you kissed the boy Andrew, and every time I ask you about it, you would deny it?" I said laughing a bit. Courtney laughed too.

"Yeah… I remember. I told him not to tell anyone, and he told his best friend who told everyone. I kicked his ass the day I found out." She said with a smile.

"You were always the feisty one." I said with a smirk.

"And you were always the one up to no good." She said with a small smile, but it quickly faded. I had to change the subject quickly.

"Remember all the time you would spend the night over because the condo was too quiet?" I said laughing.

"It was quiet! And I had just move out here. I wasn't use to the house yet." She defended herself.

"Sure, you just wanted to sleep in the same bed as me. And don't deny it!" I said playfully.

"As if ogre!" Courtney yelled.

"Admit it. You find me incredibly sexy." I said cockily.

"No." she replied quickly.

"You say that, but your mind is saying something different." I told her.

"Whatever Duncan."

"When we were playing War I found you incredibly sexy." I admitted. Courtney blushed. We only played War one time, so she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"And you became my bitch." She said giggling.

"If I got to kiss you like that every day, then maybe, Just maybe, I would consider being your bitch." I told her honestly. She didn't say anything. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Princess... Even though it seemed like I didn't love you… I did. And I'm not talking just about friendship love, I talking about more." I told her. She looked at me with a blank stare.

"I loved you for a long time Princess. I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had." I told her.

"Well telling me then would have been better, than telling me now." She scold me.

"Back then I wasn't good about talking about my emotions. I'm still not good at it." I said defending myself.

"Well you could have showed me!" she yelled angrily.

" I couldn't!" I yelled back.

"Why not!" she yelled back standing up in front of me. I looked up at her.

"Because." I told her simply. She glared at me.

" Because?! Duncan that's not good enough! IF you would have told me I wouldn't have been here alone! I would be with someone I actually care about and love. If you weren't a major DICK and destroyed our friendship NONE of this shit would have happened! I HATE YOU!" She yelled so loud that I bet the neighbor could hear us. I stood up immediately and grabbed her face, I ignored the pain my body was putting me through. I didn't notice that she was crying.

"You don't hate me." I told her softly.

"Oh, but I do Duncan. I HATE you." She told me. And with that I pushed my lips on to hers. Actions speak louder than words. And her actions were writing a novel. (_This sentence is incredible corny and my favorite in this whole story.) _She wrapped her arms around my neck gently, and pulled me closer to her. I moved my hands down to her waist and pulled her even closer. She started biting on my bruised lip, but I didn't care. I opened my mouth a little and the tongue war began. During the make out session, Courtney's hands started to roam my body. Her small hands were traveling on my still sore abs. My hands started to travel up under her shirt. She still had the same nice body from high school. My hands roamed every part of her body. I was just about to unhook her bra when she pushed me roughly on the bed. I was shock and the pain I was feeling was too much to handle. So I let out a loud groan.

"Oh Duncan, I'm sorry. I forgot." Courtney said coming to my side.

"I knew you didn't hate me." I told her, as I grabbed her face bringing her lips closer to mine. She met my lips softly. This kiss was more passionate than the other one. Everything was slow. Nothing was rushed or anything. I took this time to taste her lip that tasted like cherries. They were her favorite fruit. If Courtney tasted my mouth she probably tasted blood. Courtney broke the kiss, and looked down at me. Her onyx eyes were twinkling in the dim room.

"This feels wrong." Courtney said as she got up. I sat up.

"It feels right to me." I replied.

"I can't do this, Duncan. I can't go from hating you to being your lover. This is too much for me right now." She said, running her hands through her hair. I understand where she is coming from though. I would be confused too.

"Well you don't have to do anything. Just stay in this room with me for the night. " I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bed. She laid back on the bed and I did to.

"What are we?" she asked after a few minutes. Honestly I had no clue. We were best friends, then enemies, now possibly lovers?

"I don't know?" I answered.

"Let's start from the beginning. As friends, nothing more, and let's see where that will take us." She replied.

"Sound good to me Princess." I told her, and then closed my eyes. I felt Courtney move to the other side of the bed and get under the covers. I moved under the covers next to her. But I didn't get in her space. Courtney turned the light off and laid back down.

"Good Night Duncan." She said to me quietly.

"Good Night Princess" I replied.

For once in my life, it felt like things were going right.

**Author's Note!**

**So the part after the flashback is a week later. Duncan was in a mini coma I guess you could say. He went to the hospital and got all taken care of. And to save money once Duncan's treatment was over instead of him staying at the hospital until he woke up, Courtney took him home to take care of him while he was still in a mini coma. Lol**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T

The Last Fight

Chapter 9

Duncan's POV

The next day

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I groaned and turned away from the sun. I was expecting to see Courtney by my side, but she wasn't. I got up and stretched out. I was still sore, but it's nothing I couldn't handle. I went to the bathroom and washed my face, and brushed my teeth. Everything was just like I left it all those years ago. I walked back into my room and found some basketball shorts and traded them for the jean I had on. I didn't want to put on a shirt, so I walked out of the room into the hallway. It was quiet in the house, and Courtney's bedroom door was close. I walked over there and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I slowly opened the door and saw that the room was empty.

"Princess... You in here?" I called out. No answer. I walked out of her room downstairs. There was no one here. I went to the kitchen to see what she had to eat; lunchmeat, eggs, veggies, fruit, and a pie. I took the pie pan and looked at it. It was cherry and half of it was gone.

"She won't miss the other half." I said to myself with a grin as I grabbed a fork and put the pie in the microwave.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I took the pie out the microwave and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned the TV on, and then started to eat the pie. I would have enjoyed my first bit, if it wasn't for the classical music blasting from the TV. Courtney is such a prude. I changed the channel to rock, and relaxed into the couch, while I finished the pie listening to the head banding music. I threw the pan on the coffee table when I finished then turned the surround system on, so I could feel bass of the music. Another song came on and I got up started to bobbing my head to the song while playing the song on my air guitar. I was rocking out in my own world when thing started to fall due to awesome sound system's bass. I turned the music down some as I walked over to pick up the stuff that fell. While I was putting all the stuff that fell in place I thought it came from, or looked good at, I found some papers with lyrics on them. I took all of them and sat back on the couch. I looked at the pieces of paper and chuckled to myself. Every paper had a title, date, time, and feeling for when the song was written.

"Leave it to Courtney to make writing music not fun." I mumbled reading the lyrics to a song title scars

'_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane' 

I turned the paper over to see what the feeling were when she wrote this. _Tired, drunk, sad, hate. _I looked at the next song. Burn. It was a song written around my birthday.

'_I didn't know you were a fake  
Every lie straight to my face  
So blind I could not see  
Right behind my back you stabbed me  
Should've know you were a bitch  
Shut up you're making me sick  
Little man you're nothing like me  
Lying cheating so deceiving  
I trusted you, broke me down  
And you screwed me over_

_You turn me inside out  
My world is upside down  
You're not hurt are you happy now  
Looking over your shoulder fucking me over  
I trusted you sold me out  
This is far from over_

_Don't try to deny it  
You cannot hide it  
I'll be ignited  
When I get to watch you burn_

_You're gonna get what you deserve  
I wanna watch you burn'_

I turned the paper around to see the feelings.

_**HATE. **_

That was the only thing on the paper. There was no doubt in my mind that these songs were about me. Part of me felt bad, that she felt this way about the whole thing. But the other half of me was mad at myself. I went to the next song, and started reading.

'_Everyone is sick of caring  
No silver lining on the cloud that covers you  
Let it pour and soak you through_

No hope, just desperation  
So sit and wait for death  
And pray it takes you soon.  
The addiction's taking you.

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes  
Should I fight for what is right or let it die?  
Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
Do I fight or let it die?_

I will fight, one more fight  
Don't break down in front of me.  
I will fight, will you fight?  
I am not the enemy.  
I will try one last time  
Are you listening to me?  
I will fight, the last fight  
I am not your enemy.'

This song was written a few days ago, I was about to turn the paper around when it was snatched out of my hands. She grabbed all the paper and turned the TV off.

"What the FUCK are you doing?" She shouted. I looked up at her. She was wearing short Nike shorts and a Nike shirt, and her hair was down held back by a headband. I guess she just got back from a jog.

"I was reading, Princess. You of all people should know what that looks like." I said standing up to face her. A glare started to form on her face.

"Then read a book. Not my personal stuff." She seethed.

"Nothing personal about them now. I read them all, well most of them. And I have to say the feeling hate was over used." I told her with a smirk. She turned around and started to walk away. I watched her as she moved to the desk and neatly place the papers. She turned around and walked back up to me, all traces of her being mad before gone.

"Is there anything else you would like to say about my writing?" She asked with a small smile. I smirked.

"Yeah, where are all the love songs?" I asked; the answer I got was what I had not been expecting. The moment I finished my sentence her fist made contact with my jaw. I stumbled back a bit, Courtney may be a small girl, but she is strong. I glared up at her, only to see her glaring back with her arms crossed.

"You of all people should know that music is a personal thing. So forget what you read, because I'm throwing it all away." She said walking over to the desk and grabbing the papers.

"What! Why?" I asked jumping over the couch and grabbing her arm to prevent her from going anywhere. She pointed her noise in the air.

"Because, they're not good. I was just caught up in the moment." She said.

"Princess." I said letting her arm go. "They are good. They are filled with emotion. They're real. Not like the bull shit on the radios. "She looked up at me with a neutral look.

"Your just saying that so you can read them and laugh at how stupid they are." She replied. I took the papers out of her hands, and found the ones that I had read. I showed her the papers.

"These aren't stupid. The only thing I laughed at is the way you organized all your papers." I said with a grin, she relaxed and smiled.

"Let me see the rest of them." I said sticking my hand out. She gave them to me.

"What are you going to do with them?" She asked me.

"Come, and I'll show you." I said jumping over the couch and sitting back down. Courtney walked around and sat next to me. I pulled the coffee table closer to use it and put the papers on the table.

"You ate my pie?" Courtney asked with annoyance. I looked over at her with a grin.

"I guess I forgot to throw that away." I pushed the pan on the floor.

"Okay so what are you doing now?" Courtney asked looking at all the papers spread out on the table.

"I'm going to pick out song songs and make music for it." I said with a smirk, imaging all the fame I could potentially get from these songs.

"What no! These are my songs. Do your own music Duncan." Courtney gasped grabbing her papers. I glared at her.

"But you were just about to throw them away!" I yelled. She scoffed.

"Yeah! Because it's mine, so I can do that." She proclaimed.

"Quit being childish." I said trying to grab the papers from her hands. She leaned back holding the papers with one hand and pushing me back with the other hand.

"Me being childish? You're trying to steal my music and make money off of me!" She yelled pushing me harder. I grabbed her leg and pulled her closer to me, and snaked my arm around her waist. With my free hand I grabbed the papers and put them behind me.

"I wasn't going to steal your music." I said looking into her onyx eyes. She looked into mine.

"How do I know that? Once a liar delinquent, always a liar delinquent." She spat.

"I give you my word." I told her, and she responded with rolling her eyes.

"You gave me your word once before. That didn't stop you from being a dick, and writing that song about me." She told me. I tried to look in her eyes and show her that I was really telling the truth.

"Duncan let me go and give me my songs." She groaned. I pulled her body closer to mine.

"No, not until you let me make music to your songs." Courtney narrowed her eyes at me.

"I said no." she declared. I just smirked.

"Fine with me Princess, we can stay this way until you say yes." I told her.

"Whatever Duncan." She said, not backing down. I just smirked. I picked us up, which wasn't hard and sat on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She said pushing my chest.

"Moving somewhere more comfy." I told her. She looked at me.

"The couch was comfy."

"No because you were on the side of me, but now you're sitting on my lap, which is a lot more comfy. At least to me." I told her as I brought her closer to me.

"Let me go."She ordered.

"Can I make music to your songs?" I asked.

"No."

"Then no." I said bringing as close as I could get her. There was still space between us because of the fact she had her arms crossed.

"You look cute when you mad." I grinned at her while I tapped her nose with one of my hands. She glared at me then tried to get up. I grabbed one of her hands, and grabbed her hip and pulled her back down on my lap closer. I wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled her close to me filling the space that was once between us. Courtney wrapped her other arm around my neck and let them both relax. She laid her head on my shoulder. I felt her chest rise against mine.

"I can stay here all day." She said quietly as her cool breath hit my shoulder. I readjusted my arms around her hips.

"So can I." I Replied.

We sat like that for maybe two hours. Courtney didn't move at all, while I just sat there bored. I was thinking of all the things I could be doing; eating, smoking, drinking, having sex, or playing music. But no, I was sitting here, with this stubborn girl in my lap. My legs start to fall asleep so I started to wiggled them, Courtney's body started to move, then slowly fall to the floor. She had gone to sleep. I pulled her up and she opened her eyes and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Let me go." She said snatching her arm from me.

"Not until you say yes." I told her. She started to move her hips trying to get her legs from behind me. Her movements started to feel more and more like a lap dance. I smile crept on my face, as I imaged Courtney in a strip bar giving me a lap dance in a tight skimpy outfit.

"Stop!" Her yell brought me out of my day dream.

"What? Stop what?" I asked annoyed.

"Stop thinking of whatever you're thinking of." She replied not moving at all. I was lost until I felt my shorts rise.

"Relax Princess." I laughed. She huffed out some air.

"How do you expect me to relax with your junk rubbing against me?" She shrieked.

"I don't know. If you let me make music to your song then you don't have to go through this." I told her.

"No." She replied. I chuckled, and then pulled her closer to me.

"Finee with mee!" I sang as I hugged her tightly. Courtney wrapped her arms around my back then started to scratch my back. She did not know how much that was turning me on.

"Let me go." She growled while continuing to claw my back.

"You want to play that way. Fine Princess." I said snaking one of my hands down the back of her short grabbing her butt. She yelped and jumped, surprised, onto Little Duncan.

"Duncan! Get you hand out my pants!" She said trying to pull my hand from her shorts.

"No. You wanted to play this way." I told her with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"I wasn't playing. But I will now." She said then quickly lifted her hips and sticking her hand into my pants, then started to dig her nails into my manhood. I Quickly pushed her off of me. I glared at her. She was smirking at me. Then she quickly got up and grabbed all the papers.

"You're going to pay for that Courtney. Give me the papers." I demanded. She glared at me.

"It's your fault. And how many times do I have to tell you? No." She told me. Then she quickly turned around and sprinted up the stairs to her room. I ran after her just before she was going to close her room door. I pushed it opened and walked in. Courtney was behind the door glaring at me. I shut the door, then walked up to her.

"You're going to pay or what you did to my little friend." I told her as I grabbed her hands and place them above her head.

"Duncan. Let. ME. Go." She seethe, I just smirked.

"Nope." I said as I pushed my lips onto hers roughly. I expected her to kiss me back, but she didn't. She pulled away. I went for her lips again to only have her bit my lips. I pulled back and glared at her.

"Do you want me to fight you? You claw at my dick and now you're trying to bite my lip off." I groaned. She glared back at me.

"I want you to let me go." She told me.

"And I want to make music to your songs. I'm not asking for much." I told her.

"No Duncan! You can't use my shit! Why are you torturing me?" She cried.

"You're doing this to yourself babe." I replied.

"I hate you." She seethed I just laughed.

"We both know you don't hate me." Courtney narrowed her eyes at me the swiftly brought her knee up to my groin. I gasped and grabbed Courtney's hands tight, and leaned against her.

"I hate you." She said with malice as she tried to push my body off hers. I couldn't say anything. I just had the wind knocked out of me. When I felt that I could stand I straighten up and narrowed my eyes at her.

"You really done it now Princess." I said picking her up and throwing her on the bed. I got on top of her, putting my legs on the side of her. She was struggling underneath me.

"You crushing me." She told me.

"I'm not even putting all my wait on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Duncan." She cried.

"Let me use your music." I stated.

"Why is my music so important to you." She asked me. I looked down at her. Her headband was gone, and she looked tired.

"Because, it real. Why is important to you that I can't use them. " I answered.

"Because those are personal, my lyrics are like my diary." She told me.

"That's what makes them good!" I yelled.

"I don't care about other people hearing my music!" She yelled back. The room was quiet. Courtney hand her hands over her face. I was just looking down at her.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" I asked annoyed.

"Just say yes, so you can go. I had plans tonight." I added. She moved her hands from her face, and propped herself up.

"Like what? Go out and smoke and drink and end up in the same place you where last week?" She half laugh. "You never learn do you?"

"You forgot fucking. That was the real thing I had planned tonight." I told her. She gave me a disgusted look.

"Get off of me. Just go." She said moving her body around. I just put my full weight on her hips. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her face.

"If you don't get off me right now-"

"Courtney, I think you've failed to realize that nothing scares me. Your threats mean nothing. Police don't scare me. I know everyone in there." I cut her off. Courtney glared at me intently. It didn't bother me. She has been looking at me like this since we became friends.

"What do I have to do other than give you my music to make you get off of me?" She asked slowly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well Princess, right now there is nothing I want more than your music." I said with a smirk. She pulled me closer to her face, and kissed my lips and the moment I pushed back she pulled away.

"Anything?" She said softly.

"Nope." I confirmed. She groaned and pushed me away.

"Well kill me now. Because you're not using my music." She said covering her face with her arms. I looked at the clock on her night stand. 3:49pm.

"We have all the time in the world for you to change your mind."

5 hours later

"Can I use them now?" I asked again against her neck.

"No."She replied against my neck. We ended up in the same positions as before. She was sitting in my lap with her head on my shoulder downstairs on the couch. And I was laying my head on her shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, while my hands circled her waist. We have been sitting like this for hours. I'm surprised she hasn't given in.

"I have to pee." She told me.

"You went pee already."

"I need to go again." She told me.

"No, because last time you went pee you shredded 3 songs." I told her. She sighed.

Another hour passes

"I'm tired of sitting here. Say yes so I can go." I told her. She looked up at me tiredly.

"And I'm not?" She asked with a yawn. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Okay. So I decided you can use my songs." With that I picked us up and let go of her and started to walk to the couch, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back to her.

"Under one condition. I'm going to be a part of the music making. Whether it's playing the guitar or singing with you. I want to be part of my music." She told me.

"Alright." I replied.

"Oh and I want full credit." She said with a smile.

"Whatever Princess." I told her looking down at her. She let go of my hand and went upstairs. I went to the couch and started to look at the songs that I would be soon making music too. There were so many great lyrics. I'm glad I didn't let her trash these. Thirty minutes had passed and I had already had picked enough lyrics to make a mix tape. Courtney walked downstairs fresh out the shower, and sat next to me.

"What are you doing now?" She asked me looking at all the papers I had on the coffee table.

"These song I want to make music to." I pointed to a scattered stack of papers. "And those are good, but for later." I pointed to the other scattered stack.

"Hmm.." She hummed as she picked up the pile of lyrics I was going to make music too. She looked threw them as I got up the other pile and stack it neatly.

"Nice choices." She said handing me the papers, and getting up walking to the kitchen. I followed her and leaned against the counter. She went into the fridge and pulled out all the fruit and started to cut them up.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Fruit salad." She replied. I walked up to the bowl of fruit that she had just prepared, and grabbed it when she went back to the fridge.

"Thanks for the fruit Princess." I said taking the bowl and walking back into the living room.

"Duncan!" I laughed as I ate the fruit out the bowl.

**Author's Note!**

**Fruit salad YUMMY YUMMY! Fruit salad YUMMY YUMMY! Fruit salad YUMMY YUMMY! Ymuuy yummy yummy yummy yummy fruit salaaaaaaaad ! Lmao excuses my random outburst in song. :)**

**So this chapter is just a filler. Just an example of just how stubborn Duncan and Courtney can actually be. **

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: M for coarse language

Enjoys.

The Last Fight

Chapter 10

Duncan's POV

One Week Later

Since the day Courtney agreed to let me make music to her lyrics, my life has been a living hell. All she does is complain, about everything. The pitch of my voice isn't right, the base is too low, the guitar solo isn't good. I mean EVERYTHING. She is driving me insane! I almost wish I didn't even stumble on those lyrics. Almost. Even with all her nagging Jacob, her, and I managed to make a pretty decent song._ Scars_ is what the song is called. It was the first paper that I saw when I found the lyrics. It was perfect, considering that we both had our scars.

I lazily looked over at Courtney from my spot on here couch. She was revising the music sheet to the song. She looked up at me.

"I still don't like it. It's missing something." She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's fine how it is. So leave it alone." I groaned as got up and snatched the paper from her hands.

"I fucking hate you!" She screamed. I rolled my eyes again as I plopped back on the couch. Jacob walked in the room and looked at us.

"Are you guys _still _fighting? The song is finished. What is there to fight over?" Jacob asked frustrated. Courtney huffed.

"We're not fighting." She said before getting up and walking to her room. Jacob and I watched she left the room.

"Dude, what is up with you two?" Jacob asked leaning against the wall.

"How would I fucking know? She is a freaking psycho." I exclaimed.

"I can hear you Duncan!" She yelled from upstairs.

"GOOD!" I yelled back. Jacob gave me a disapproving look.

"What?!" I barked. He just shook his head.

"You guys are a mess." He said as he reclined in the chair.

"Whatever, I'm going outside I need to go smoke." I told him heading outside. Jacob followed me.

"Dude me too. You guys got me all stressed out." He half laughed as he put on his coat. I chuckled at his comment before walking outside. The only thing that was keeping me sane was Jacob's comic relief. I walked to my car and grabbed the little joint I left there a couple days ago and a lighter. I closed the door, and lit the joint and took a much needed inhale. I exhaled all my stress into the cold winter sky, before taking another hit and passing it to Jacob.

"I almost forgot how amazing Mary Jane is. I haven't smoke all week." I told Jacob as he passed me back the joint.

"I'm surprised you haven't been. I know I would be smoking a joint all the time if I had to stay in this mad house with you two." He joked. I exhaled before passing the blunt back to him.

"Yeah, but Courtney hates the fact that I smoke. If I had smoked earlier she would have gone even more psycho on me." I told him.

"I'm was pretty sure you guys were going to kill each other." He blurted out. I smiled.

"The thought passed through my mind constantly."

Courtney's POV

_"This week has been the worst! I cannot stand Duncan and his arrogant attitude."_ I thought as I went to my closet and grabbed my bottle of wine and a wine glass. I took the croak out as I walked to my bathroom, and pour the wine into my glass sitting it on the counter. I turned on my bath water and started to fill the tub.I leaned back against the counter and took a sip of my wine, and put the glass back on the counter.

"A relaxing bath will take the stress off me." I said to myself with a warm smile. I Went back to my room and grabbed some candles, and brought them back to my bathroom. I lit all the candles and placed then throughout my bathroom. I put bubble bath soap in the water and turn on the turbo jets. I sighed as I looked at my relaxing bath. I went in my room again to grab one more thing. My phone. I turned on some smooth reggae music, and turn off the lights. I took off my clothes and slowly got in the hot bath. I hissed as the hot water covered my body as I laid in the tub. I grabbed my glass of wine and took another sip.

"Now this is what I needed." I told myself in total bliss. I had finished two glass of wine before I hear a knock on my door.

"What?" I called out. Three little Bird by Bob Marley started to play and I happily hummed along. I was too relaxed to notice that my door had open.

"Are you really listening to Bob Marley in the tub while drinking wine? This is something my mother would do." I heard Duncan say to me. I turned my head to see him leaning against the door. Luckily my tub was full of bubbles so he couldn't see my nude body.

"And? You smoke weed to relax. I do this. Now what do you want? You're interrupting my relaxation time." I said calmly as I turned around.

"Hurry up and finish your bath. I called Geoff and told him we finished a song. And he is going to throw a party for us." He told me. Of course. Geoff throws a party for everything. I'm pretty sure if I killed a fly and told him, he would throw me a party.

"When did you call him?" I asked.

"A hour ago." He answered and I sighed. If he called an hour ago Geoff place is probably already full of people. For some reason people drive up to his house as soon as they get off the phone.

"Okay. I'll be down in 15 minutes." I told him taking a sip of my wine again. I heard my door closed, and I turn my heard around just to be sure he left. The room was clear so I got out the tub and wrapped my towel around me body.

Duncan's POV

Jacob and I waited about 20 minutes before she came walking downstairs.

"Took you long enough Princess." I said before getting up. Courtney rolled her eyes at me. All the tension from the pass week was all gone.

"Be glad I'm down here, I could have taken my sweet time." She said walking in front of me. She turned and looked at me while she slid her arm through her leather jacket.

"And you would've been driving yourself to the party, Princess." I told her walking past her outside. Courtney and Jacob followed once they were done putting their coats on and we all got in my car. Jacob got in the passenger seat and Courtney got in the back, but only because Jacob couldn't fit back there.

"When are you going to clean up back here?" I hear Courtney say as I started to drive.

"Never." I laughed. I saw Courtney lift up something in my backseat that looked like-

"Are these panties?" She asked. Jacob looked back at her, and laughed.

"Looks like you got lucky one night." Jacob said.

"Hell yeah!" I laughed. Courtney tossed the panties at the window.

"Eww! You guys are disgusting!" She yelled.

"Princess, it's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand." I told her.

"What's not disgusting about you having sex with a girl, and her leaving without her panties?" She asked me. I looked over at Jacob.

"It's not disgusting C.J. It's like a trophy or a souvenir." Jacob told her.

"So you have panties in your car too?" she asked him.

"Of course not." He told her.

"See my poi-" She started.

"They are hanging from my ceiling fan in my room." He finished with a chuckle.

"Ughh… you guys are really disgusting." She said before leaning back in her seat.

45 minutes later we made it to Geoff's house. His long ass driveway was full of cars. I had to park down to street. Five minute walk to his front door.

"Why are we so far from his house?" Courtney asked getting out the car.

"Because there are no parking spots closer to his house." Jacob told her.

"Obviously." I added, Courtney scoffed before walking to Geoff's door alone. Jacob and I followed behind her.

Once we were inside we were greeted by lots of drunken people chilling upstairs. Courtney saw some friends and left us. Jacob and I went downstairs where the real party was. As soon as Jacob opened the door loud music filled our ears. We walked downstairs to see the usual, the dance floor full of people, the bar full of people, and the stage full of hot girl dancing. I saw Geoff talking to the bartender so I walked over there.

"So when someone asks for a drink just get it. There are only two different types of drinks, corona and Smirnoff. So don't freak. The last guy who freaked… well let's not talk about him, dude." Geoff said patting the bartender on the back.

"Yo Geoff!" I yelled He turn around and smiled at me.

"Dunccannn! My man! What's up dude?" He asked handing me a beer.

"Nothing man. What about you?" I asked him.

"Same ole. Same ole." He said as we watched a hot blond walk by to the bar.

"Dude, I swear you know all the sexiest girls in Toronto." I smirked as I saw a girl check me out.

"Dude. I know everyone in Toronto." He said cockily.

"Yeah man. I believe ya." I told him checking out the girl who was staring me down. She had long black hair had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing black leggings with Jordan's, with a off the shoulder grey shirt. I smirked at her and she smiled at me, this was my sign to come and give her the good ole Duncan charm.

Courtney's POV

Once we got inside I saw some of my friends and went to talk to them.

"Courtney you look cute tonight!" One girl said. I blushed.

"Thanks Tammy." I said looking down at my outfit. I was only wearing dark wash jeans with combat boots, and a red v neck t-shirt. Tammy was one of my close friends in high school. We fell out once I started college, but since I been back we got closer again.

"So that guy you came with is he your boyfriend?" My other friend asked.

"Hell no." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"That's Duncan, her 'Ex-Best friend'." Tammy said. The other girls all looked at me.

"Then why did you come with him?" She asked again.

"Because we are starting over." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Tammy asked.

"Long story short. We were best friends, then we hated each other, and now we are just friends." I told them.

"Hey Courtney !" I heard someone call my name. I looked around and saw Bridgette coming towards us. I smiled and hugged her as she got closer.

"I missed you!" She told me.

"I missed you too. You would not believe the week I had!" I told her. "Hey I'll see you guys later." I waved to my friends as I walked with Bridgette.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me." She laughed.

"Damn right I will." I joined her.

"Let's go downstairs. I have a feeling we are going to need a drink." She said leading us downstairs. I hate how loud the music sounds when you first walk down here. It makes you have a headache for a brief second. We walked to the bar and got two beers and sat on the bar stoles.

"So what happened?" She asked me as she popped the cap off her beer.

"Okay so you remember how he wanted to turn my lyrics into song, and I let him right?" She nodded." Okay so the next day we started to make the music and it went all downhill from there. He was being controlling with my lyrics. And he had promised me that he let me be a part of the music making. But I felt like him a Jacob just did what they wanted. I hate them." I said drinking my beer. Bridgette just smiled.

"You know you're just overreacting. You took part in the music making, or you guys would still be at your house arguing over how you want the song to sound like." She told me. I glared at her.

"That means nothing. The only reason the song is finish is because we were both tired of messing with that shit." I told her drinking from my beer again.

"Nahh, the only reason you guys are finished is because you both like the way the song sounds." She told me with a smirk. I continued to glare at her.

"You been hanging around Geoff and Jacob way too much." I told her. She laughed and drank some of her beer.

"Well I do live with them, and they are basically the only people I hang out with beside you." She told me.

"Liar. I know you have friends now." I told her. She shrugged.

"Yeah, but I don't like them. They are more Geoff's friends anyways." She told me.

"Aren't they up there dancing on the stage?" I asked looking over at all the half dressed girls grinding on each other. Bridgette took a glance up at the stage then back at me.

"Yup. That's them." She said looking back at them.

"They're not my kind of people. You know that. I still can't believe that Geoff would make me hang out with them." She told me.

"What? He _made_ you hang out with those girls?" I questioned. She looked up at me.

"_Yess_! Like 3 days this week I been hanging out with them. All they do is talk about boys, and underwear, and shoes. I rather hang around the guys." She told me.

"I don't blame you." I told her.

"Hey isn't that Duncan?" She asked. I looked in the direction she was looking and saw Duncan making out with some girl. I scowled at the site. It was disgusting. We haven't even been here an hour and he is already hooking up with some hoe.

"Yeah that's him." I told her bitterly.

"Aren't you going to say something to him?" She asked, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No. Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"I just thought you would." She told me looking back at them.

"Duncan is a big boy. He can have any girl he wants, even nasty diseased hoes." I told her.

"Courtney!" I heard her yelled. I looked over at her and shrugged.

"I guess I been hanging around Duncan too much." To told her with a coy smile.

"You think?" She retorted.

"Yo Courtney!" I heard someone yelled. I looked around to see Abel walking towards us.

"Abel!" I yelled giving him a hug. Abel and I had become really good friends the past weeks. He is a really cool guy. And he was so sweet but had a rebel strike in him.

"You look cute tonight." He told me.

"You're not the first person to tell me that." I blushed.

"Really who else told you. Better not be anyone cuter than me, or I might have to kick some ass." He joked smiling again. I smiled.

"Nope, just my girls." I told him.

"Good." He smirked.

"Oh you remember Bridgette right?" I asked him pointing to Bridgette who was still sitting.

"Of course. I have never met a blond in my life as beautiful as her." Her told her smiling brightly at her.

"Well Thanks Abel." She said. "I'm going to go find Geoff, see you guys later." She said before leaving us alone.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked him. He pursed his lips while he was thinking.

"Since the party started." He told me.

"Have you danced with anyone?" I asked him with a sly smile. He smirked at me.

"Nope. I've been waiting for you." He casually said pulling me closer to him.

"Well lets go." I said pushing him onto the dance floor with a smirk.

Duncan's POV

The girl I spent most the night with was amazing. Her name was Roxanna and she was all over me. And we even smoked a joint together. She was probably the coolest girl I met, well beside…

"Gwen?" I called out to a girl who walked pass me. She looked back and gave me a small smile.

"Hey Duncan." She said walking back to me.

"How you been?" She asked me. I just looked at her. I wasn't mad at her anymore. But we weren't on talking terms either. This was the first time I seen her since we broke up a couple months ago.

"I'm good. And you?" I asked her.

"I'm great. I'm a local artist at that art show I used to go to all the time." She smiled. I smiled back.

"That's great!" I told her placing my hand on her shoulder.

"So where are you staying?" She asked me. When we broke up, I was living with her. She is probably wondering if I lived on the streets.

"I lived with Geoff, but I been staying with Courtney for the past week." I told her. She cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You and Courtney are friends again?" She asked a little confused.

"Yeah, since about a week and a half ago." I told her. She nodded.

"Well that's good. I know how much she means to you, being your first love in all." She said

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Dude, any idiot can tell you loved her at some point in your life. I'm your ex girlfriend and I saw it clear as day towards the end of our relationship." She pointed out.

"Whatever Gwen." I told her not wanting to hear any more of what she had to say.

"Hey Gwen! Who you talking to?" I looked to see Trent coming over to us.

"Ohh, hey Duncan." Trent said with a small smile.

"Hey Trent." I said with the best fake smile I could muster up.

"So I'm guess you guys are together now?" I asked.

"Nahh, We are just hang out since I'm back in town again." Trent told me, I just nodded.

"Hey can I tell you something Trent?" I asked pulling him away from Gwen.

"Umm sure I guess." He said smile gone now.

"Look. I don't care if you guys are together or not. But if I find out that you hurt Gwen in any kind of way. I'll kill. We may not be together. But I still care about her. And if you break her heart like you did the first time. I'll break yours. Capiche?" I told him, Trent raised his hands up.

"I gotcha man. No breaking any hearts." Trent said with a smile.

"Good." I said before walking back to the bar, where I saw Mason harassing the new bartender and decided to join him.

"Don't you ever get tired of harassing people?" I asked Mason. He looked back at me annoyed.

"If the pansy would just give me a beer, there would be no harassing." He said with his Hispanic accent.

"Pussy. Mason. I told you the word is pussy." I said as I jumped over the counter and grabbed us two beers. I passed him one before jumping back over the counter.

"So what's up man?" I asked my band mate.

"Shit, chilling. I haven't heard from you in awhile, you good?" He asked me.

"Yeah man. I haven't been hanging with you guys because I been hanging with Courtney." I told him.

"Y'all cool now?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah man. We're cool." I told him chugging my beer.

"So tell me, y'all fuck yet?" He asked bluntly. I almost choked when I heard what he said.

"Why does everyone think we have something going on?" I yelled with a scowl on my face.

"Dude, you had the hots for her ever since the day I met you in juvie. I thought she was your girlfriend the way you talk about her." He told me with a smirk.

"She is my friend. She was my best friend, now we are just friends. That's all." I groaned.

"Dude, why deny your love for the chick?" He asked me.

"Because I'm not in love with her!" I slammed my beer on the counter breaking the glass. I looked at Mason who just grin at me.

"Whatever compradre." Mason laughed. "Aye, so you wouldn't be angry if Courtney was grinding on another dude would you?" I questioned me. I looked out into the dance floor to see Courtney's arm wrapped some pricks neck, and his arm snaked around her waist. They were grinding against each other slowly to the fast pace music. Smiling like they were the only ones on the dance floor. Shit made me sick to my stomach. I looked back at Mason.

"I don't give a fuck what she does. She can handle herself." I said turning around. Mason looked at me then back at the dance floor.

"Dude, he's coming over here." Mason told me nervously.

"Mason. What part of I don't give a fuck did you not understand." I snarled.

"Aye, give me a beer." He called out to the bartender.

"Aye man, you and that girl look great together. How long y'all been going out?" Mason asked the dude. I glared at Mason, who only gave me a coy smile.

"We don't go out. I been reeling her in for month now. But tonight is the night, we're going have a party in my sheets." He said with a smirk. I felt my fist clench up. This Douche was talking about fucking Courtney. Only after a month of trying to get her! I could feel my fist clench up.

"She going home with you tonight?" Mason asked wide eye. I watched him intently as he answered his question. He gave Mason a grin before reply.

"Once I spit my game to her, she'll be dying to have me. I haven't met a girl that hasn't fallen for it yet. And she is no exception. I mean look at her. She all over me already. She wants the dick." He told Mason with a chuckle. Mason just stuck his fist out for the other guy to pound. The dude pounded knuckled with Mason then turned to me to do the same thing. Only my fist didn't hit his.

**Author's Note!**

**SO yeah… read next chapter please!**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: M for coarse language

Enjoy

The Last Fight

Chapter 11

Duncan's POV

Once the douche turned to face me, my fist collided with his eye. The guy's head snapped to the left and he stumbled back some. The anger that filled my body was over filling. How can this guy talk about Courtney like that? The guy came back up to me and tried to punch me back with his right hand, but I easily blocked it. Then he upper cut me with his left hand. My head snapped upward and I stumbled back. I scowled at him teeth bared, ready to kill this dude. The dude looked like he was ready to kill me too. He was glaring at me with disgust. That's when a crowd started to approach us. I looked around and my scowl slowly turned into a smirk.

I was going to beat this guy's ass and everyone would see it.

"Why the fuck did you hit me?" He asked fuming.

"Because that girl you plan on fucking tonight is my friend." I said before hitting him in his stomach. The dude doubled over, and I punch him in the face. I backed up and waited for him to stand up. It would be petty of me to beat him to a bloody pulp why he was not able to fight back. That's something younger me would do. The dude looked at me and punched me in my eye. Then I felt his fist hit my stomach making me doubled over. Then I felt his fist hit my other eye. I groaned and grabbed the back of his leg and yanked it, bringing him to the floor. Once he hit the floor I didn't hesitate on hitting the little fuck in the face multiple times. I heard lots of yelling for me to get off him. And I heard cheering for me to keep beating his ass. It wasn't until I heard Courtney voice did I realize what I was doing.

"Duncan what the fuck are you doing?" She shrieked. I looked at the dude. He nose was bleeding and his right eye was bruised. She ran over to me and tried to pull me off of her '_Friend'._ But then the little prick spit in my face, and my rage had come back 10 fold. I pushed Courtney back and continued to punch this dude in the face. That's when I felt a couple people pull me off the guy. The dude laid on the floor before Courtney went over to his side. I felt the hands let go of me, and I turned around to see Mason, Jacob, and Geoff.

"Do what the fuck was that about?" Jacob asked me. I glared at him. I honestly had no clue. He was talking about fucking Courtney and I lost my lid.

"He was talking shit." I said simply. I looked over at Mason who just smirked at me.

"Dude that was freaking AWESOME!" Geoff roared happily.

"Dude, get my man a drink. He deserves one after kicking some ass." Geoff added. Geoff walked away to yell at the bartender who kept dropping the bottles. Leaving me with Jacob and Mason, Mason was still smirking at me and it was pissing me off.

"What the fuck man!?" I snapped. Mason crossed his arms.

"Los dos sabemos por qué hiciste lo que hiciste_." (We both know why you did what you did.)_He said to me in Spanish with a smirk. During our time in juvie while I was teaching him 'proper' English, he was teaching me Spanish. Jacob looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What did he just say?" He asked me. I looked over at Mason a scowled at him.

"Nothing." I told him. Geoff came back over with a frown holding 4 beers.

"Dude I'm going to have to hire another bartender." He told us passing out the beers.

"I told you to hire a hot babe." Jacob told him.

"Yeah that would great. Better than these pussies you have now." Mason added.

"Yeahh, but they are hard to find. I need someone committed to come out ASSP and not get distracted by the partiers." Geoff said seriously.

"I'll do it." Roxanna said popping up out of nowhere. She looked over at me with a smirk.

"That was totally badass of you to fight that guy." She told me seductively as she placed her small hand on my shoulder. I just smirk at her.

"Well, I am a badass." I told her smoothly.

"Babe, don't say you'll take the job, if you're not going to take it serious." Geoff told her. She looked over at him and flashed him a smile.

"Babe, you don't have to worry about me. Just call and I'll be on my way." She told him. She looked back at me and placed her hand on my face.

"Looks like he got a couple good hits. Here let me clean you up." She said before pulling at my arm. I looked at my friends and just smirked.

Courtney's POV

I was talking to Bridgette while I waited for Abel to come back, when I saw a lot of people started to crowd into a circle. I looked at Bridgette when the crowd started to yell. We walked over to the crowd and I pushed myself to the front of the crowd and couldn't believe my eyes. Duncan was on top of Abel punching him all over his face.

"Duncan what the fuck are you doing?!" I shrieked running over to him to pull him off of Abel. For a brief second he stopped punching Abel. But something snapped in him and he pushed me back roughly and I fell back onto some people. I was shock that he had pushed me. But that quickly turned to into anger. He had the audacity to push me and attack my friend like a wild animal. Once I got back on my feet Jacob, Geoff, and some other guy had pulled Duncan off Abel. I watched angrily as they pulled him away, then I looked at Abel. He was still lying on the floor. I ran over to him he had blood all over his face, I brushed my hand against his cheek.

"Abel are you okay?" Probably not the best question to ask a guy who's been beaten by Duncan. Abel's right eye was swollen, but his left eye was still open. He looked over at me and gave me a grin.

"Just peachy." He said sitting up some. Bridgette ran over with some napkins.

"Here I got these for you." She said kneeling down to Abel's side and gave him all the napkins. He took them and thanked her before he wiped all the blood from his face.

"I can't believe Duncan would do something like this." Bridgette said as she watched Abel clean his face. The right side of his face was practically swollen.

"Really? Because I can." I muttered before getting up and walking in the direction that the guys had pulled Duncan to. Duncan was surrounded by his friends, and was being pulled by that shank from earlier. I marched over to him and pushed that shank away from him. She landed roughly in Jacobs arms. Duncan looked at me with a scowl.

"The fuck Courtney!" He exclaimed pushing me back.

"Quit! Pushing! ME!" I snapped pushing him as hard as I could.

"C.J. what's wrong with you?!" Jacob yelled at me while Duncan and that shank stood in front of him. I looked over at him.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with DUNCAN!?" I shouted as I pushed him again. "Why is he beating the SHIT out of my friend?" I pushed him again, this time he grabbed my hand.

"Because your **'Friend'** is a piece of **shit**." He told me pushing us back some, so we weren't around his friends anymore.

"Where do you get off telling me that my friends are bad? Look at your friends! You don't even know Abel!" I spat in his face, as I yanked my arm out of his.

"You don't know him either! All he wants to do is fuck you!" He yelled at me eye full or rage. My eyes matched his.

"How dare you." I seethed. " HOW DARE YOU!" I punched him in the face. A couple people looked over at us and started to whisper. Duncan's face was so full of anger. It almost scared me.

Almost.

"I practically save your life, let you into my home, let you use my lyrics and all you do is beat up my friend. I don't give a shit if you think all he wants from me is sex. I know him. You don't. You don't even know me!" I shouted pushing him again. I turned on my heel to furious to even look at him.

"But I do know you Courtney. Better than you think!" I heard Duncan yell after me. I scoffed as I continued to walk. I was about to go upstairs until I saw Abel up talking to his friends.

"Abel you can't drive yourself home. You can only see out one eye!" His friend told him. Abel waved off his friend.

"I can handle myself. I'm fine." Abel said annoyed. His friend looked over at me frustrated.

"Can you please talk some sense into him. Look at his eye." His friend pointed out. I looked over at Abel; his eye was looking really bad. I felt so sorry for him.

"Abel, maybe I can drive you home." I suggested.

"Guys, I'm fine. I'm FINE." Abel stressed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with his good eye.

"Let me take you home. It's the least I could do after my friend punched you in the eye." I said giving him a small smile.

"Fine. Let's go." He reasoned with me.

"Where is your car?" I asked him. We left the basement and headed outside. But before we left I got Abel a bag of ice for his eye.

"Thanks Court." Abel said as he put the ice pack against his swollen eye. I smiled at him before we got in his car.

"No problem." I said as I started his car. He told me the directions to his house and I started driving. The car was awkwardly quiet.

"So what happened?" I asked him.

"What?" he questioned back, I looked over at him.

"Why did you guys fight?" I asked he looked over at me.

"I'm not even sure. I was talking to a friend and I turn around and he punches me in my face." He said annoyed_. 'Ohh when I see Duncan's face. I'm going to turn it to a bloody pulp.' _I thought to myself.

"Look. I'm sorry. He can be a real dick sometimes." I apologized on his behalf.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." He said as he flashed me a grin. I smiled back.

"You know Courtney, I never told you this but you're beautiful." Abel told me. I felt a blush crawl on my cheeks.

"Thanks, you're not to bad yourself." I told him flashing him a grin.

"Right there. That's my place." He said pointing to a townhouse. I pulled into his driveway and turned the car off.

"I guess I'll call my friend to come pick me up." I said looking over at Abel. He took off his seat beat and looked over at me.

"Why don't you come inside and get a drink or something. It's cold and I don't want you to wait outside alone." Abel said to me as he got out of the car.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." I said getting out the car. I closed the door as Abel walked over to my side. He slowly grabbed my hand and pulled towards his door. Once we were inside all I could do was marvel at how decorative his house was. He had dark wood floors with light blue walls that had vintage music posters all over the walls. He had one large leather couch, a leather loveseats and a recliner all surrounding his fairly large TV. One the other side of the room was a dining area with a black glass table with 4 vintage metal chairs. His house was amazing and I hadn't even seen the whole thing.

"Wow…" I said breathless. "Are you gay?" I asked looking at all the amazing décor in the rooms. Abel chuckled as he closed the door and walked into his living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Nahh, my ex was an interior designer. She decked out my crib and when we broke up I decided to keep everything." He told me as he surf through the channels. I sat next to him on the couch and relaxed into the comfy leather.

"Good thing you did. This place is great." I told him smiling. Abel looked at me with a grin.

"You must really like this." He told me. I looked over at him.

"I feel like I'm in love." I awed. "Heyy, you eyes isn't swollen anymore." I pointed out touching his face softly. He winced at my touch.

"Probably because I wanted to have a better look at you." He said as he stroke my hand with his. Abel's brown hair fell in front of his brown eyes as he scooted closer to me. He looked me directly in my eyes before he moved his face closer to mine. His lips touched mine and he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me closer while he put his hand behind my neck pulling me closer. At first I was shock that Abel had kissed me. But I deepened the kiss. I put my hand behind his neck as I ran my fingers through his hair. Abel slowly pushed me back onto the couch and I let him. Abel was quick to take off his shirt. But I mean… I'm glad he did. Abel had a beach boy body, with his nice 6 pack. It was nice.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a grin. I rolled my eyes, before I pulled him back down. I felt his hands roam my body as my ran roamed his. Then I felt him tug at my jeans, I felt him unbutton my jeans and slid his hand down my pants. I pushed him off me.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked. I sat up and pulled my shirt back down.

"I don't want to have sex!" I told him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"But I thought you wanted me?" He said moving closer to me as he placed his hand on my thigh. I moved his hand off my leg.

"Why on earth would you think that?" I asked getting up.

"Well we've been going on dates for a month now." He said standing up to. "Why would you offer to take me home if you didn't want to fuck?" he questioned angrily. I scoffed. _'Duncan was right.'_ I thought angrily to myself. I felt my fist clench up at the thought of Duncan being right.

"I_ thought_ we were _**friends**__._ **Friends** do nice things for each other!" I yelled trying to control my anger.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" He barked at me looking at me eyes full of anger.

"Because I was caught up in the moment." I barked back. Abel walked toward me and placed both his hands on my face.

"Fuck that." He said before pushing his lips onto mine. I pushed him away from me again.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted.

"I been trying to get you for a month. And I'm going to have you whether you want me or not." He said before he came back over to me. If I wasn't the girl I am I probably could have gotten taken advantage of. But all the anger in me probably saved me. As soon as Abel got close enough to grab me, I shot my knee up as hard as I could hitting him were the sun don't shine. He hit the floor with a yelp as he clutched his crotch area. I looked at him with all the disgust I had in my body. Then I started to kick him.

"You. Will. Never. Have. **ME!** I. Will. Make. Sure. You. Will. NEVER. Be. Able. To. Have. Kids. **EVER.** I. Will. Take. Your. Sorry. Ass. To. Jail. And. I . Hope. Someone. With. A. Big. Dick. Takes. Advantage. Of. You!" I Shrieked as I kicked him with every word I spoke. I looked down at Abel. He was breathing heavily and he held his stomach. I turned away from him and started walking out the door. I looked back at his curled up body on the floor.

"Sick Bastard." I said before I slammed his door shut. I started to walk back into the direction that I had driven from.

"How could I be so **STUPID!"** I yelled at myself as I continued to walk. I pulled my phone out and called the only person I could think of. Bridgette. I called her and listened impatiently to her ocean ring back tone.

"Hey you reached Bridgette.._ *Giggles*_ Stop Geoff, I'm _*Giggles*_ Busy! Leave a message! _*more giggles*_" Then I heard the annoying beep. I hung up and called her back. I called her 3 times before she answered.

"Courtney, where the hell are you!?" She yelled her voice full of concern. At that moment I finally broke down.

Bridgette's POV

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see it was Courtney calling me. I quickly answered it.

"Courtney, where the hell are you?" I yelled. I had been looking for her since Geoff told me she had a arguement with Duncan and stormed off. She was quite on the other side. Then I felt like I was hearing her… cry.

"Courtney, are you okay? Are you… crying?" I asked as I walked upstairs to a quieter place. She was mumbling words I couldn't understand.

"Courtney. Stop talking. Breathe." I told her, trying to calm the now hysterical Courtney. I heard her take deep breathes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I took Abel home, and he was going to rape me!" She yelled now angry on the phone. I gasped shocked that sweet brown hair and brown eye cutie pie Abel would do something so terrible.

"What!" I shrieked causing the few people in the kitchen to look at me. "What?" I said annoyed at the people in the kitchen looking at me. "Are you okay? Did he touch you? Did you call the police? Where are YOU!?" I yelled concerned.

"No he didn't touch me! I kicked ass and left him on the floor at his house!" She shouted.

"Well are you in a safe place? Where are you?" I asked rubbing my temple.

"I don't know. I'm just walking." She told me.

"How am I suppose to find you if you don't know where you are!?" I yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me Bridgette!" She growled on the phone.

"Well Courtney out of all the things you've ever done this has ought to be the worst! This is worse than that time you left the club with that STRANGER on Spring Break. At least you knew where you **WERE!"** I screamed on the phone.

"Well sorry if I see the **GOOD** in all people, even the fucking **SICKCOS**!" She screamed making my ear ring. "Look. If you not going to pick me up then forget I fucking called." She said quieter now.

"Courtney shut up." I told her tired of her rants. She huffed, but did as I told her."Now. Stop walking and tell me what you see." I told her.

"I see trees and a road. I know if I keep walking up on this road I'll be at some little park area with a bunch of old shops." She huffed.

"Okay well that's a start. Do you know the name of the road you're walking on?" I asked again.

"Old West" She told me.

"Okay I'll find someone to get you." I told her hanging up the phone. I put my phone in my pocket and walked downstairs to find someone who could get Courtney. As I walked into the basement I saw Jacob talking to some girl. I would ask him, but Jacob has no car and doesn't even know this town. That only left two people I could ask to pick her up. Geoff, who was yelling drunkenly at the bartender. Or Duncan, who was leaning against the wall talking to a black hair girl. He was really my only chose. I knew no one else that had a car and he lived in this city for his whole life. Much to my dismay I had no other choice. I walked over to him and the girl glared at me.

"Is she going to rough you up too?" She glared at me before smirking back at Duncan. Duncan looked over at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't know. Are you?" He asked. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him away.

"I need to talk to you." I told him. He threw his hands up.

"Whoa Malibu, no need to be rough." I told me. I let him go.

"Oh yes there is. Because of you Courtney is losing her marbles. She left with Abel and he tried to **RAPE **her. Now she is lost walking on a dark road **ALONE**!" I yelled grabbing his shirt again. Duncan glared down at me.

"I don't see how any of this is my fault . I told Princess all that guy wanted to do is fuck. She didn't listen, that's all on her." He told me not caring at all. **CRACK**! My hand stung and my breathing was a bit labored, Duncan's head was turned to the right and his cheek was turning red.

"Listen. I don't know the full story of what happened between you guys. Hell. I DON'T want to! All I know is she is your friend. And she needs you. So you're going to get in your car and you are going to pick her up and take her home." I seethed. Duncan continued to glared down at me.

"Hey chick. Duncan doesn't have to go pick up anyone. His friend made a stupid decision. He doesn't have to clean up the mess." The black haired girl told me. I looked pass Duncan to see her standing there with her arms crossed.

"Look Bitch!" I shouted fed up with all this. "I'm not talking to you. I don't want to talk to you. So shut the fuck up and mind your business." I told her, her mouth opened wide. I looked back at Duncan who was sporting a smirk.

"She is walking on some street called Old West. Go. Get. Her." I seethed pushing him towards the stairs not taking no for an answer

"Hey, He's not going anywhere!" I heard the girl say before she grabbed my arm. At that moment I guess you could say I snapped. The girl was on her butt holding her cheek, and my fist was stinging now.

"Don't **EVER **touch me." I growled before turning back to Duncan who was looking at be bewilder.

"**WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE**!?" I shrieked. He turned around and walked up the stairs. I looked at everyone in the bar; they were all staring at me. Like deers caught in a headlight. Then the basement erupted in cheers. And Geoff was by my side.

"Babe, I don't know what the fuck just happened. But it was _**ASWEOME**_!" He said before he wrapped his arm around my waist and sealed at kiss.

All traces of anger completely gone, with that one single kiss.

**Author's Note.**

_***Sipping on Chocolate Milk with an evil smile* **_

**Soo… Yeah I dropped the F bomb probably one too many times in this chapter. LOl**

**But anyways… I turned Abel into a rapist. But we all know Courtney is not going to let anyone touch her. She's wayyy to touch for that. And BRIDGETTE! **_*** Shakes my head***_** I had to make her grow a backbone in this chapter; she's tried to all the B.S. that's around her that involves Courtney and Duncan. **

**They just need to kiss and make up. :) **

**Tell me what you liked about this chapter! Tell me what you guys what to see next. **_***Cough***_** Even though I **_*** Cough Cough***_** already have the next chapter written **_***Cough***_** :) **

**Review! Favorite! Follow! Cause baby I'm back! And this story is going to get its ending. **

**Happy or sad? We'll all see in the end.**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: M for coarse language and mild sexual context

Enjoy :)

The Last Fight

Chapter 12

Duncan's POV

I walked up the stairs both furious and a little proud. Proud because Bridgette just proved that she isn't just the always calm surfer chick. For a moment she was acting just like…

"Courtney." I growled. She was the source of all my fury. Everything bad that happened tonight revolved around her. If it wasn't for Bridgette's crazy breakdown I wouldn't be picking her up. She can handle herself. Especially since I was right about this guy. I got in my car and turned it on and sat there.

"Where the hell is Old West?" I grumbled as I pulled out my phone to search the street. I sighed angrily.

"Why in the hell does this guy live in the country?" I yelled as I pulled out and started to drive to pick up this chick. I was driving for about 45 minutes until I actually got on Old West. I was driving down the street when I saw her sitting on an old bus bench in the middle of nowhere. I pulled up to the curb and saw her look at my car with a scowl. She got up and started walking away from my car. I watched her continue to walk away from my car. I didn't come all the way out here to get diss by her. So I opened my door.

"Courtney!" I yelled. "Get in the car!" I yelled closing my door.

"Get away from me Duncan!" She yelled back as she kept walking. "I don't want to see your face!" She added. I started to follow her annoyed.

"You think I what to see your face?! You're the last person I want to see. If it wasn't for Bridgette I wouldn't even be here!" I yelled back. She stopped walking and turned to face me. There were only two street lights around us, and one of them was broken making it hard for me to see her face. But the moon light that shined on her face showed me the murderous glare she was giving me clear as day.

"Then LEAVE! I don't need you." She seethed.

"Of course you don't. That's why you out here in the middle of nowhere." I retorted. "Why in the fuck you leave with that prick if I told you all he wanted to fuck?" I yelled.

"Because… Fuck you!" She told me as she turned around and started back. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Answer the question!" I growled. She tried to free her arm, but she wasn't going anywhere.

" Why does it matter?" She yelled. "Get off my back!" She said yanking her arm out of my grip. I laughed.

"Get off your back?" I repeated. "You know what, I tired of all this." I told her. She just glared at me. "I'm tired of you and your high and mighty attitude. Even when you're wrong your right. And I'm done." I said annoyed.

"And I'm not tired of your bad boy attitude? You think that you know what's best for me. But you don't!" she yelled.

"You don't either!"

"But it's **MY **life. I'm not all in your face about all the shitty things you do. So stay out of mine!" She shouted. I crossed my arms.

"Why are you lying to yourself? You are _**ALWAYS **_in my face about the shitty things I do. **ALWAYS**." I told her. She angrily crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Why did Bridgette call you out of everyone to pick me up?" She muttered to herself, but I heard it thanks to the awkwardly quiet area we were in.

"Because she doesn't know anyone crazy enough to deal with you." I muttered back. I watched her as her eyes turned a shade darker. She slowly uncrossed her arms and started walking closer to me.

"You know what Duncan…" She started slowly, I swear her eye was twitching she was so livid. "I'm not sure why we are even trying to be friends again." She told me as she stopped in front of me. "The day you sung that song, I knew we were never meant to be friends again. And _**THIS.**__"_ She said motioning between her and I "Proves we are not meant to be friends. Because, right know all I want to do is punch you in your face." She told me.

"Why? Because I was right about that dick? Or because you know when you're around me you and I both know that there is no one out there that will understand you like I do. You don't want to let anyone in because you're scare that they are going to break your heart like it did. And Babe, we weren't even going out!" I retorted with a smirk. She pushed me roughly.

"I fucking hate you." She pushed me again. "I Hate the way you talk to me." Push. "I hate that you _think_ you know me." Push. "I HATE the way your face looks." But before she was able to push me again I grabbed her hands, but that didn't stop her from talking. "I hate that you are the only person that knows everything about me." She yelled before kneeing me in my kiwis. I didn't let go of her hands as I crumbled down to the ground, bring her with me. I looked up at her on the verge of tears.

"What was that for?" I grunted angrily. She glared at me.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" She yelled as thunder roared in the background. We both looked up at the sky.

"Let go of me." She grumbled shaking her wrists were my hands were grabbing her.

"No." I told her. She stopped shaking her wrist.

"No?" She repeated with malice.

"No." I said once more. Courtney pushed me back; making my head hit the grass.

"I'm going to kill you Duncan." She seethed spiting in my face in the process. I closed my eyes as the water hit my face.

"Stop spitting." I yelled rolling us over.

"I'm not spitting on you!" She shouted from underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Courtney with water on her face.

"Get off of me!" She shouted. I looked up and felt more water hit my face.

"Are you going to get in my car?" I asked her looking back down at her.

"No!" She yelled as she squirmed.

"Then I'm going to have to put you in there myself." I said as I pulled the both of us up. I threw her over my shoulder and started to walk back to my car.

"Let me go. Let ME GO!" She yelled repeatedly as she pounded on my back. Once I got to my car I practically threw her in the passenger seat before I closed the door. I walked to the driver side and got in only to see Courtney open the door and start running into the grass making her way to the trees. The rain was falling down hard and I was going to get my clothes wet if I followed her. I groaned before I started to chase her in the woods.

"Why am I doing this?" I yelled as the rain hit my face as I ran after this girl. _'Because you love her.'_ I heard Gwen say in the back of my head.

"Shut Up" I groaned as I ran faster.

Courtney's POV

I fucking hated Duncan. I watched him as he walked around his car. Once he opened his door and slid in, I opened the door and sped off. I didn't care where I was going. I just had to get away from him. I looked back to see Duncan running after me.

"Fuck you Duncan!" I yelled before turning into the woods. I ran faster, but I had to be stupid if I thought I was going to out run Duncan. He's a criminal in good shape. I grunted as I felt his hand grab my jacket and pull me into him. I had to react quickly as I slid my arms out of my jacket and continued to run again.

"Why are you running?" I heard him yelled frustrated.

"Because I hate you!" I yelled backed right before I roughly rolled down the hill hitting bushes, rocks, an twigs.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Duncan yell as I assumed he rolled down the hill too. Once I was at the bottom I grabbed my head. And mumbled out an _'Ow'_ Before being roughly pulled up and slammed on a tree.

"Why the FUCK are you running?" He shouted at me as the rain fell harder.

"Because I don't want to be around you! " I snapped pushing his chest, but he didn't move.

"I don't care if you don't want me to be around you! Let me take you home!" He yelled before grabbing my hands. I tried to push him away from me but he was still not moving.

"Duncan! Just let me be." I said giving up.

"Why won't you let me talk you home?" He asked me. I looked back at him before roughly pushing him back.

"Because I hate being around you! The way you look at me drives me crazy." I yelled. " The thought of you coming back into my life scares me." I said pushing him into a tree. " I hate the fact that when you were with that girl all I wanted to do was punch her face in. Every time I see you I act like I don't care because you don't, but deep down inside I do." I yelled pouring my heart out to him. "And I **HATE **that I do. I **HATE** that you have this power over me that I can't escape." I said before I felt his lips crash onto mines. I felt his hands let go of my wrist. I was about to kiss back when he took his lips off mine.

"Who said I don't care about you Princess? If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be out here running after you in the rain." He told me. "Hell, only someone who loves someone would do something crazy like this." He yelled. I looked up at him. His hair was wet and sloppily covering parts of his face. His piercing were glistening in the moonlight, and his teal eyes were fierce.

"What are you saying? That you love me?" I asked glaring at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Courtney. I'm _**IN **_love with you. That's what I'm sayin-" He told me before I cut him off. I had heard enough. That was all I needed to heard, before I grabbed his face and brought it to me smashing my lips onto his. I felt him smirk into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I moved my hands from his cheeks to the back of his neck as I parted my lips inviting him inside my mouth. His tongue slid inside of my mouth and the tongue war began. I began to run my fingers through his wet hair while our tongues wrestled. Duncan's warm hands had turned us around so I had my back against the tree he was leaning against. He broke the kiss but his lips were still dangerously close to mine.

"What was that Princess?" He asked with a low seductive tone, that made me hot."I thought you hated me?" He said in mock sadness with a smirk. I grabbed his shirt bring him closer to me.

"Shut up." I said before kissing him again. I wanted him. Duncan's hands had moved from around my waist and were placed on my hips. I felt his warm fingers touch my skin as his hands traveled just below my shirt. I let go of Duncan's shirt and tried to take off his leather jacket. But I was having a hard time. Duncan's warm lips left mine as he slid of his jacket throwing it on the ground. I took this time to catch my breath as I watch him. He looked at me with a devilish grin before pulling me by my belt loops over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and lowered me onto his jacket. I watched him as he hovered over me with that stupid grin. I grabbed his shirt and tried to pulled him down onto me , to catch his lips but he didn't move. I looked at him annoyed as I let go of his shirt.

"Say it." He told me with a low growl. I lift myself up under him resting on my elbows.

"Say what?" I asked as I looked at him. He's eyes were filled with lust.

"That you want me." He told me before placing butterfly kisses on my neck. I let of a quite moan as he kissed me along my jaw up to my ear. Then he stopped.

"I know you want me." He said before kissing me behind my ear. "Cause I want you." He told me as he brushed his lips against mine.

"But I don't." I hissed in bliss as he roughly grabbed my hip as he kissed my neck.

Duncan's POV

"But I don't." She hissed, and I smirked. Why does she have to be so stubborn? I looked at her leaning under me with her head leaned back so I could better access to her neck.

"Sure you don't." I mumbled before attacked her neck with my mouth. I started to suck on her delicate skin as my grip on her hip tighten. She let out a quiet hum as she arched into me.

"Say it." I said as I started to kiss her against her jaw line.

"I don't want you." She lied as she wrapped her arm around my neck. I started to kiss her along her neck making my way to her collarbone. I could feel her nails dig into my back as I roughly pushed her on my jacket. She looked up at me as the rain continued fall as I looked down at her. She looked so damn beautiful right now. Her onyx eyes were full of lust as she looked at me. And the moonlight made her freckles stand out more. Her lips looked thicker as she pouted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Say it and I'll give you what you want." I told her reading her mind. She glared at me before yanking me to her face.

"Nooo.." She whispered before places her lips onto mine. I felt her teeth bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to move back. I looked at her, and felt her grin against my lips. I smirked against her lips before biting her lips back. I felt her cold hands under my shirt roaming my body, and I sat up straddling her as I took my shirt off. I tugged at her shirt wanting her to take hers off with a smirk. She slid off her red shirt and threw it next to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tried to pull me back down to her lips. But I purposely place my lips back on her collarbone. I started to place butterfly kisses from her collarbone down across her black lace bra down to her cute bellybutton. As I did this I could her hums turn to moans. I smirked as I got to the tops of her jeans. I looked up at her, she had her eyes closed. I knew she wanted me. If she didn't she wouldn't have let me gone this far. I started to unbutton her jeans, and with help from her they were down to her mid thigh. They probably would have been completely off if they weren't soaked by the rain. I started to place more butterfly kisses on her thigh and started to move up higher.

"Duncan." She moaned loudly. I smirked I found her sweet spot. I knew what she wanted and I wasn't going to give it to her unless she said the words. I moved my lips back to her face and placed as kiss on her jaw line as my hand started to travel up and down her inner thighs. She placed her hands on my back moaned again as my thumb brushed over her matching black lace panties. I looked at her with a devilish grin as stopped touching her altogether, and sat up.

"Okay let's go." I told her. She lifted her head up and glared at me.

"What?" She exclaimed.

"Look. You hate me. And you don't want me. So let's just go" I told her grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She pushed me hard making me fall back on my butt. She had a dangerous look in her eyes as she moved her face closer to mine.

"I don't want you Duncan. I need you." She told me with a lustful smirk. I smirked back before placing my hand behind her hand and bring her face to mine crashing out lips together. Her arms wrapped around my torso and my arms wrapped around her waist eliminating all the space between us. I moved one of my hands down to cup her butt cheek. I felt her jump up a little surprised. I just smirked as I lifted her up and laid us back on my jacket. I let go of her ass and reached into my back pocket and pulled out a pack of condom. I broke the kiss and looked at Courtney with a smirk.

"You ready Princess?" I asked her. She just smirked back.

"I've been ready." She said as she attacked my lips again.

**I was going to do a lemon, but then I got nervous. LOl! Sorry guys! C: if any writers out there are up for the challenge PM me !**

45 minutes later

The rain was still falling hard as Courtney slid her pants back on. She looked over at me with her wet hair was sticking to her cheeks and her eye as she buttoned her jeans back.

"Where is my shirt?" She asked quietly. I looked back. Grabbed her red t-shirt and threw it at her. She put her shirt on and shivered.

"Aren't you going to put your clothes back on?" She asked me looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I stood up and slid my jeans back on.

"No. They're wet." I told her picking up my shirt and jacket. I watched her blush as she looked at my chest and abs. I looked down to notice the hickies and scratches on my chest. I just smirked.

"I never took you as the rough sex type." I smirked as she blushed even harder.

"Shut up." She mumbled before walking up the hill. I followed her, and put my arm over her shoulder as we walked. She shrugged my arm off her.

_What? A minute ago she was all over me. Now I can't even put arm around you?_ I thought to myself. We keep walking and made it to my car in minutes. I opened my door and turned the car on. Courtney got in the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. I looked over at her as she turned the heat on then adjust the vents. I pulled off and started to drive to Courtney's place. The car was full of tension. I looked over at Courtney; she was looking out the window.

"So are we not going to talk about the great sex we just had?" I smirked as she wiped her head around at me.

"What? No." She quipped.

"So you're going to act like we just didn't have sex?" I smirked. She didn't answer my question, she just glared at me. I looked over at her, before looking back at the road.

"Well that's a shame Princess, because that was probably the best sex of your life." I told her with a smirk.

"You wish." She huffed looking back out the window. The rest of the car ride was quiet, you could only hear the air blowing out the heater and the rock music blasting from the radio. It took me about an hour and a half to get to Courtney's place. She took off her seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Thanks for the ride." She said as she got out the car.

"Thanks for the great sex." I replied with a smirk. She turned around and slammed my door shut before turning on her heels and stomped to her door. I watched her as she unlocked the door and glanced back before walking in.

"She loves me." I laughed as I started driving back to Geoff's.

I walked into Geoff's house and was greeted by couple of people chilling upstairs. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge, when I heard Jacob talking to me.

"So you and that girl hooked up?" He asked hopping up on the counter. I turned around and leaned against the fridge.

"Nope. You'll never guess who." I told him with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow.

"C.J.?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Dude! Are you serious?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah man. Would I lie to you?" I asked him. He nodded his head in approval.

"Still can't believe you and Courtney had sex." He said absent mindedly.

"What?" We snapped our heads to see Bridgette in the doorway with her mouth opened.

"You and Courtney had sex?!" She yelled before falling to the floor. Jacob jumped of the counter and walked out to her.

"Dude... She fainted." He said in amusement. I walked over to her. She was just laying there on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Heyy Bridge.." Geoff stopped talking when he saw us looking down at the sleeping Bridgette. He ran to her side.

"Bridgette!" He yelled as he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. He caressed her cheek.

"Bridgette!" He yelled again sadly. He looked up at us.

"What happened?" He yelled upset.

"Dude, she just fainted." I told him. He looked down at the sleeping Bridgette in his arms.

"Why would she faint?" He asked.

"Because she found out Courtney and Duncan finally had sex." Jacob told him. Geoff stood up, with Bridgette in his arms, and looked at me with a grin.

"Dude. That's AWESOME." He surprisingly didn't yell. I crossed my arms with a smirk.

"It's not even that big of a deal." I said nonchalant.

"Dude. She dug into your back. You have hickies all over you? And it's Courtney!" Jacob told me.

"It's kinda a big deal dude." Geoff added, I just shrugged.

"So are you guys together?" Jacob asked, I half laughed remember the fact that she couldn't even look at me after we were done.

"No." The both looked at me wide eyed as I opened my beer and chugged it.

"So you guys just fucked?" Geoff asked.

"Yup." I told them as I tossed the empty can into the trash.

"Are you guys cool?" Jacob asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by cool?" I asked him, he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Are you guys friends? Or was it goodbye sex?" He replied.

"Is there a such thing as '_Goodbye Sex'_?" I asked annoyed.

"YES!" Geoff and Jacob said in unison.

"She was pretty piss at you before she left." Geoff stated.

"And you guys have been fighting all week." Jacob added. I looked at both of them before laughing. I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to ache.

"I'm going to take a shower." I told them as I walked off to my room. _Goodbye Sex_. Like Princess would want to say goodbye to me after that. I chuckled before unlocking my room door. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower and got in. I let the hot water hit my skin. And I started to think. After we had sex, she didn't even want me to touch her. She hardly even looked at me. She poured her heart out to me and I told her I'm in love with her… But she never said it back.

Could this been _Goodbye Sex?_

**Author's note.**

**So could this have been goodbye sex? o.O Courtney was acting pretty weird after they did the nasty.. Yes. Bridgette fainted. Wouldn't you after the events that happened in the last chapters ? (: Well you guys won't find out 'til later.**

**Ask Questions. Tell me how well the written. Or tell me where I need help. It is greatly appreciated. **

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: M for coarse language

Enjoys.

The Last Fight

Chapter 13

Duncan's POV

I groaned angrily as I flipped through the channels on Geoff's TV. It had been about 2 weeks since Courtney and I had sex, and I haven't seen her since. I tried calling her, she won't answer. I went to her house at all hour of the day, she's never home. Bridgette, Geoff, and Jacob all tried to get in contact with her, but she just seemed to drop off the face of the world. She was seriously starting to piss me off. I haven't been able to get her out my mind since I dropped her off at her house. Bridgette walked in the room and sat on the couch while she glared at me. I just rolled my eyes at her. Ever since she found out I slept with Courtney she's been acting a bit crazy.

Hell, now that I think about it she's been acting crazy for awhile now.

Geoff came in behind her and jumped on the couch next to Bridgette. She just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"So I just got a silent butt call from Courtney. So she's not dead." Jacob said as he leaned against the door.

"So she has her phone!?" Bridgette chirped happily, before pulling her cell phone out and leaving the room. Jacob looked over at me.

"Are you going to call her?" he asked me.

"Nope." I replied looking at the TV. Geoff looked at Jacob before looking over at me.

"Why not man?" Geoff asked.

"You been obsessing for the pass week." Jacob added.

"She can come to me. I'm done trying to find her." I lied. The moment Jacob said Courtney butt dialed him; I wanted to call her until she answered. Jacob crossed his arms.

"Dude, you can lie to us. But you can't lie to yourself." He told me. Geoff nodded in an agreement.

"I'm not. " I groaned looking at Jacob with a glare. He just shrugged.

"Whatever dude. I'll be back later." He said before turning around and leaving. Geoff and I just started to watch TV. It was relaxed in the room. So relaxed that I fell asleep.

_Flashback/ Dream (And I did say I was done with flashbacks but I also realized there are still things from Duncan's pass that you guys should/need know about thanks to MorTay3 :)_

_ Courtney and I sat on my couch watching TRL on MTV bored out of our minds. It was the summer after Courtney's mom had passed and Courtney and I were inseparable. My mom walked in the room with two bowls of ice cream left over from my 14__th__ birthday bash._

"_Ice cream!" She yelled giving us the bowls and sitting next to me. _

"_Thanks Pam." Courtney said before eating the ice cream. She smiled at Courtney before grabbing the remote._

"_Mom we're watching TV." I told her eating ice cream. She changed the channel and tossed the remote on the coffee table._

"_My soap's on. You guys need to go outside anyway. "She said getting comfy. Once Courtney and I finished our ice cream we put our bowls in the sink in the kitchen and the doorbell rung._

"_Duncan! Get the door!" My mom yelled. I grumbled, and Courtney nudged me._

"_Quit being grumpy." She told me. I stuck my tongue at her and went to open the door. Once I opened it I couldn't help but smile. _

_Standing in front of me was Hope, my best friend since birth. She had black wavy hair that stopped in the middle of her back. She had tan skin that was a shade darker than Courtney's and green eyes. Under her left eye was a mole and above her right eyebrow was a small scar. She was about 3 inches taller than me, and she was wearing white shorts and a red tank top. She was also holding two red suitcases_

"_Dunky!" She said dropping her suitcases and giving me a hug. _

"_Hope!" I said breathless and she squeezed me tightly. She let go and looked down at me._

"_Man you got short." She said ruffling my hair. I swatted her hand away._

"_Yeah yeah. So what are you doing here?" I asked her. She picked up her suitcases and walked inside._

"_River wanted to visit Dallas, and I told my dad it wouldn't be fair if he got to come here and I didn't. So here I am!" She said loudly catching my mom's attention. She looked at us and gasped getting up and walking towards us. _

"_Hope? Is that you? Come here and give me a hug." She squealed. Hope did as she was told and hugged my mom. I looked at Courtney who had an unreadable expression on her face, and had her arms crossed. At the moment a tall Hispanic man with thick black hair and a skin tone close to Courtney's came inside._

"_Pamela, how are you?" he said walking over to her and giving her a hug. _

"_I'm great Ricardo. What brings you guys to town?" she asked him and they started their own adult conversation. Hope walked back over to me and Courtney and smiled. She looked at Courtney and back at me._

"_Who's she? Your little girlfriend?" She joked. I almost gagged._

"_No! She's my best friend." I told her._

"_Courtney." She said sticking her arm out to shake. Hope's smile had fallen a bit. She looked at Courtney and pushed her hand down._

"_I'm Hope, the first best friend." She told her. If I was watching them more closely I would have noticed how Courtney and Hope's eyes darken as they stared at each other. But my eyes were clouded with ignorance as I watched them._

"_Kids, why don't you guys go to the park and play?" My mom told us. _

"_Sounds good to me." Hope chipped, I nodded, and Courtney started to walk outside and Hope and I followed. We started to walk down to the ice cream parlor, and Hope randomly pushes my shoulder._

"_So guess what!" She says happily. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow._

"_What?" I replied. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a laminated permit card._

"_I'm almost a license driver!" She cheered. Courtney looked over my shoulder to see the card and I handed it to her. _

"_Nice picture." I joked; she had one of her eyes closed and her tongue out. _

"_You still can't drive without a parent present." Courtney said to Hope as she handed the card back to her. Hope gingerly took the card and put it in her pocket. _

"_Like that would stop me. I've known how to drive since I was 12." She told her. _

"_Hey, remember that time when I stayed over your house and we followed Dallas and River to that pool party?" I asked her._

"_OMG! Yes! And then I let you drive us back home and you almost drove us off the road! That wasn't even my dad's car." She laughed remembering the trouble we got in when we got back. _

"_Then you tried to blame your brother. And he ended up getting blamed for all of it." I chuckled._

"_He wasn't suppose to leave anyway." She smirked. The whole walk to the ice cream parlor Hope and I talked about our wild antics while Courtney walked beside me with her arms crossed annoyed. _

_ Once we got to the ice cream parlor just about everyone was excited about the return of the infamous Hope. Before Courtney moved to town Dallas, River, Hope, and I were wildly known in town for being the 'Cool Kids' and when Hope moved away everyone that knew her was sure not to forget her. Now that she is back she is getting all the attention that was usually given to Courtney, and Courtney was not happy at all. _

"_Hey let's sit at our old table!" Hope walked over to the small table for two. Hope and I sat down and Courtney just stood there looking at us. Hope looked over at Courtney and gave her an evil smile._

"_Oops, I forgot it only seats two. But you can pull up a chair." She told her. Courtney knit her eyebrows together before turning around and sliding a chair up to the table. _

"_So how did you two become friends?" Hope asked looking at Courtney._

"_Hmm, I don't even remember. I just remember that we fought the first day we met and have been friends every since." I told her. Hope nodded. _

"_Oh sounds.. Weird." She laughed._

"_Let's just get some ice cream." Courtney said, waving her hand at Mike to get his attention._

"_Can we get some ice cream?" She yelled over at him. _

"_Mikey! I want strawberry with the little strawberries in it. Thanks man." Hope yelled across the store._

"_So what's happening back in Vancouver?" I asked her. She ran her fingers in her hair._

"_The same ole B.S. Juvie has recently become my second home. It's better than staying home with my mom and sister." Hope said rolling her eyes._

"_Dude, how is juvie over there? Is it better than here?" I asked her. Courtney sighed and propped her elbow onto the tabled and leaned her head into her hands, bored._

"_Dude yes! You can see the ocean from all the windows, and everyone is so chill. Not to mention the food is the bomb." She told me. At that moment Mike came over to the tabled and handed us our ice cream. _

"_Strawberry for my lil sis, by the way tell your brother I said what's up. And cookie dough for you two, same goes for you Duncan." Mike said before walking back to the counter. Hope shove a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth, and pointed her spoon at us._

_"Why the heck are you two sharing?" She asked with her mouth full. I looked at Courtney and shrugged._

_"It's free, and it's not like she has cooties. Right Princess." I joked as I nudge Courtney's arm. She smiled and shoved more ice cream into her mouth and nodded. I ate some ice cream and watch Hope and Courtney smile awkwardly at each other._

_"So Hope, how old are you?" Courtney asked._

_"15, and I'm guessing your 14." She replied._

_"Nah, she's 13. She turns 14 on September 9th." I answered for her. Courtney nudged me._

_"I can answer for myself Duncan." She quipped eating more ice cream._

_"Oh, you're young." Hope laughed and I joined in, Courtney scowled._

_"Harte ha ha. So how come I haven't heard of you before." Courtney asked Hope. Hope looked at me with a raised eyebrow._

_"How should I know? Probably the same reason I haven't heard about you." Hope retorted with a smirk and Courtney narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Hope. I just sat there eating my ice cream, not seeing anything that was happening. _

_"Duncan stop eating all the ice cream!" Courtney said taking the bowl from my grip. _

_"Hey!" I yelled trying to get the bowl back, but Courtney was moving the bowl around as she ate the ice cream._

_"Here just have some of mine. I really don't care if you eat it all." Hope said handing me her bowl. Hope smiled at me._

_"That was real friends do." Hope said as she shot a wicked grin at Courtney while she patted my back. Courtney stopped eating the ice cream and looked at hope with a glare. _

_"I'm done. Duncan you can have the rest." She said sliding the bowl at me. I looked up at her and looked at the almost empty bowl. _

_"Umm, just throw that away then, Court." I told her after shoving some of the strawberry ice cream in my mouth. I was to consumed into eating the ice cream to notice Hope send another wicked grin to Courtney as Courtney gingerly got up threw the bowl in the trash. _

_"Done!" I said as I finished the ice cream. Hope got up and took the bowl from me._

_"Here I'll throw it away for you." She said as she walked to the trash can. _

_"Thanks Hope." I said as I got up and stretched. _

_"Anything for _my_ friend." Hope said as she walked back to the tabled and shoved Courtney on 'accident'._

_"Hey, watch where you're going." Courtney snapped. Hope shot up her hands with an innocent grin._

_"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not that kind of person. Am I Duncan?" Hope asked me. I looked at both of them._

_"Nope, she is the coolest person I know." I said looking out the window at the basketball court. Courtney glared at Hope who glared back at her._

_"Hey, let's go play basketball." I said to the girls. The both answered in union with totally answers._

"_Okay."Courtney muttered as she crossed her arms._

"_Yes!" Hope chirped as she jump up in the air._

"_Well let's go then." I said leading them to the parks basketball's court across the street. Once we were at the basketball court I saw one guy shooting hoops and asked if we could play two on two. He agreed and it was me and Courtney against the kid and Hope. _

"_Courtney pass the ball!" I yelled with my hands up open, but Courtney completely ignored me and went to the goal that was guarded by Hope and tried to make a basket. Surprisingly she made it, especially since Hope was a star player at her school's basketball team._

"_Woo! Duncan did you see that?" Courtney gloated. Hope held the ball on the side of her hip._

"_Are you done? Let's play kids." Hope said as she passed the ball to me. The play started and I was dribbling down the court as the kid on Hope's team tried to steal the ball from me. Once I made it past him I was up against Hope who was watching me dribble the ball closely._

"_Whatcha gonna do Duncan? I know all your moves." She said before swiftly stealing the ball from me and dribbling down the court over to Courtney. They were talking but I was too far to hear what they were saying._

"_You think you can beat me at my own game kid?" Hope asked her moving around Courtney while she dribbled._

"_Well, I did steal your best friend from you. So beating you at basketball won't be all that hard." Courtney said as she guarded our basket. Hope tried to make a basket but Courtney easily blocked her shot. _

"_Grrr!" Hope growled as she followed the dribbling Courtney down the court._

"_Pass the ball Court!" I yelled at her, and she reluctantly passed me the ball and I made the basket. Hope jogged over to me and looked me dead in the eye._

"_Game on." She growled. Courtney smiled at the upset Hope._

"_Thought the games been Hope." Courtney laughed as she circled around her and stood next to me._

"_Hey I have to go." The kid on Hope's team said grabbing the ball. _

"_What?" We all said in union. He looked at all of us._

"_I have a dentist appointment." He said with a shrug._

"_Well can you leave the ball here and we'll bring it to you later?" Hope asked, and the kid shrugged._

"_I guess. I live on Song Avenue. The house with all the garden gnomes." The kid said as he past me the ball._

"_Cool." I said as he started to run home._

"_Hey what's your name?!" Courtney yelled as the kid ran._

"_Andrew!" He answered. _

"_So game time. One on one. Me and Courtney." Hope said grabbing the ball. I raised an eyebrow._

"_But I want to play." I told them with a glare._

"_No, me verse her." Courtney told me. I crossed my arms._

"_Fine." I muttered as I moved off the court. Hope had the ball and was starting right in front of Courtney. They were having the ultimate stare down._

"_Start already." I yelled. And Hope zooms past Courtney and shoots a three pointer. The game was pretty boring to watch until they started to foul each other. That's when shit got crazy. Hope was shoving Courtney. Courtney was pushing Hope, and suddenly there was a punch thrown and they were fighting on the court. I got up and ran to the girls and pulled an outraged Hope of a pissed Courtney._

"_You crazy bitch." Courtney yelled as she got up from the ground. _

"Princess_, don't get mad 'cause you lost the game and a fight. One day you'll be as good as me." Hope said breathlessly. I saw Courtney clench her fist and her face turn into a hard glare. I let go of Hope and went to Courtney's side._

"_Hey chill out. Hope is just trying to get under your skin." I told her trying to calm her down. If I knew anything about Courtney it was that right now, every emotion was times 10. I'm not sure if it has to do with her mom passing or just her going through puberty, but her getting into it with Hope was not the best thing for her._

"_Well, it's working." She muttered glaring at Hope who was holding the basketball looking down at us._

"_I'm going back to the crib. I'll see you later Duncan." She said walking off with saying goodbye to Courtney._

"_I don't like her Duncan." Courtney said once she was out of ear shot. I looked at Courtney with a raised eyebrow._

"_Why not. She's cool, a little rough on the outside but she's cool." I tried to reason with her. Courtney shook her head._

"_She's more than a little rough, she's a crazy bitch." She told me. _

"_Hey, I don't care if you don't like her. But have some respect. That's my friend." I scold her._

"_Oh right! I forgot she's your real best friend." Courtney said with sarcasm. "I'm going home." She said before walking off. _

"_Hey! I just want you guys to be cool, that's all Princess." I watched her walk back down our street heading to her house. The first time I had my best friends met and they hate each other's guts. I sighed as I made my way home to talk to Hope to find out what really happen._

_ Once I made it home, I saw Dallas and River playing video games in the living room. They didn't notice me as I walked pass them upstairs to my room where Hope was playing my guitar._

"_What the fuck happened at the park Hope?" I questioned taking off my shoes._

"_She said something I didn't like. I said something she didn't like, she hit me, and I hit her." She summed it up quickly, still playing the guitar. I walked over to her and took the guitar out her hands to make sure I had her attention._

"_Look, she's my friend and you're my friend. I can't have my two best friends at each other necks every time were together. So you need to get over yourself and try to be nice." I told her, and she glared at me before taking the guitar back._

"_Listen Duncan. Tell your friend to learn her spot. I'm the alpha and she the omega. If she stops trying to challenge me, there will be no problems. I give you my word." Hope promised before playing the guitar once more. I sighed before jumping on my bed._

_ The next couple of days were chaotic. Hope and Courtney fought almost every day, it was ridiculous. When Hope left for the weekend she promised that one day, her and Courtney could be friends but it wouldn't be any time soon. She was right now that I look back at it. It took them 3 years to put aside their differences and actually act civilizes around each other. This gave me peace of mind to know that I had two people in my life that I could depend on._

_I only wish I knew what exactly happened between them which cause them to be on friendlier terms._

Courtney's POV

I sat on my friends couch as I listened to her play her guitar. For the past 2 weeks I've been over my friend Hope's apartment. Why? Well I just can't find the strength, or courage, to face Duncan. He told me that he was in love with me. We had sex, and after that fact I panicked. So I left. I didn't answer any calls from anyone I knew Duncan would talk to. Even Bridgette. I just needed space and some time to think.

"So you do know you been here for two weeks right?" I heard Hope say bringing out from my thoughts.

"Ohh, yeah. I know." I said as I grabbed my latte off her coffee table. She laid her green guitar on the side of her chair and pulled her black wavy hair out of her ponytail. I sipped my latte as I stared at her.

"You know Duncan called me." She said after awhile. I lowered my cup and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry. I didn't tell him you are here. He just needed to just some stuff off his chest, dealing with you." She told me crossing her arms.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that he said that he was in love with you and you ran away." She told me. I sighed. I knew Duncan would call Hope sooner or later to talk to. She was his real best friend, and she would always be.

"I didn't runaway. I just needed time to think." I told her taking another sip of my latte.

"14 days to think? Courtney that's bullshit and you know it." She said slightly upset. I glared at her as I lowered my cup from my lips.

"Excuses me?" I said putting my cup on the coffee table.

"You are running away from Duncan." She repeated. I crossed my arms under my chest.

"No I'm not. I just thinking about what I need to do next." I replied.

"No. What you need to do is get up and go talk to him. 'Cause apparently after he told you he was in love with you and you guys had _sex_…" She narrowed her eyes at me. "You acted like you wanted nothing to do with him. And now he is convinced that you are done with him." She retorted, as I sat there silently.

"And guess what Courtney. His heart is broken. You should've heard him on the phone sounding pathetic! That's not the Duncan we know. And it's because of you." She said before standing up.

"So you are going to get up off my couch." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "And you are going to talk to him. I don't care if you want to be with him or if you want to cut him out of your life. But you're not going to leave him sitting there wondering. Woman up and tell him what you are feeling. 'Cause sitting here on my couch isn't doing anything of either of you." She told me looking at me. I hate to admit it, but she was right. I sighed.

"Fine." I huffed turning around.

"Hey before you leave, take all your stuff. You have overstayed your welcome." She told me. As she sat back on the couch. I just looked at her.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes Hope." I said as I grabbed my stuff.

"And you could be a real self centered _'Princess'_ " she retorted as she grabbed her guitar. I started to walk toward her door.

"Hey, I hope everything between you two works out for the best." She said before I left her apartment.

As I drove to Geoff's house the car was very silent. I needed time to think about what exactly what I wanted to say. My phone vibrated in my pocket a couple times, before I got tired and answered the phone.

"What?" I lashed out to whoever was calling.

"Courtney!" I heard Bridgette's joyful scream. I closed my eyes briefly regretting answering my phone. Not that I didn't want to talk to her, just that I'm not ready to talk to anyone. Especially Bridgette and Duncan.

"Hey Bridgette." I said quietly, waiting for the questions that she would bombard me with.

"Are you okay?" She asked just as quiet as I. I sighed heavily, I better start talking now.

"Honestly no. I'm confused and lost." I told her as I continued to drive to Geoff's house.

"Where are you? You didn't go back to the states did you?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm actually on my way to Geoff's." I told her, and heard a squeal on the other line.

"Bridgette! Stop squealing and don't tell anyone." I told her.

"Are you coming to talk to Duncan?" She asked.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Hmm, so why did you sleep with him? And why are you running away? Do I need to beat his ass?" She asked. I half laughed.

"No, besides I don't think you could take him." I giggled.

"Your right, if anyone can take him it would be you." She joked.

"Yeah." was all I said, I really didn't have anything else to say.

"Well, I'll see you later Bridge." I told her, and after she said her goodbye I hung up and sighed deeply. I needed to think about what I wanted to saw to Duncan. I only had 15 more minutes before I get to Geoff's house.

Once I pulled up to Geoff's house I parked in his unusually large driveway. I turned my car off and just sat in the car, thinking about just turning around and going back home. But I had to do this. I have to talk to Duncan. I got out my car and locked the door. And noticed my car had a little scratch on it. I went and looked at the scratch, and started to inspect my car for anymore blemishes.

"Stalling?" I heard Jacob say from behind me. I turned around slowly and leaned against my car.

"Stalling for what?" I asked. He crossed his arms, and smiled.

"We all know you had sex with Duncan." He told me which didn't surprise me, since Bridgette mentioned it on the phone.

"Who said I was trying to keep it a secret?" I said crossing my arms. He shrugged.

"Well it seemed like you were. With you disappearing and what not." he told me.

"Can't a girl just get away for 2 weeks without people jumping on my back?!" I groaned frustrated.

"Sure, if she didn't get away right after having sex with someone." he replied he grinned. I glared at him.

"Jacob, I don't have time for you." I said before making my way to the front door.

"Sure C.J. Just don't go running away again, without telling me where you're going." He laughed before getting in a car a leaving. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of Geoff's door. I took a deep breath, and decided to just open the door and walk in. Once I was inside I noticed it looked clean in Geoff's usually dirty house. I peeked into the living room and saw Geoff and Duncan sleeping on the couch. I took a deep breath and decided I should go find Bridgette. I walked into Geoff's room where I saw Bridgette laying on the bed on her laptop.

"Hey Bridge." I said as I walked into her room and sat on their bed. Bridgette said up and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to die.

"Can't. Breathe." I muttered before Bridgette laughed and let me go.

"Sorry, I just missed you. I spent two freaking weeks without you." She told me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed time to think about everything that's been happening." I told her.

"I know. I just wished you would have told me where you were going, by the way... where did you go?" She asked.

"I went to my friend's house." She nodded and then looked back at the laptop before closing it.

"Ooo, so do you know what you are going to say to him?" She asked with a hopeful smiled.

"Umm, I know what I want to say, but... I don't know. I don't know if what I want to say will be said." I tried to explain.

"I don't understand. Why would it not be said?" She asked. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Because Duncan is just... ugghhh! " I groaned as I placed my head in my hands. "Bridgette I can't explain it." I said into my hands. I looked up at her. "Duncan frustrates me and when I get frustrated I don't say what I should. I just say what I'm feeling." I told her honestly. She placed her hand on my leg.

"Well, what do you feel?" She asked. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I feel every emotion there is to feel just about." I told her. Bridgette nodded her head.

"Okay, well all I have to say is just go talk to him. Once you talk to him everything will be okay. I promise." She smiled.

"How can you promise that Bridgette?" I asked annoyed.

"Because Duncan is feeling the exact same way you are. But he is a lot better at keeping his cool. But I can see that he is frustrated to. So once both of you guys say what needs to be said, I have no doubts that you guys will be happy together." She said with a sincere smile.

"How do you know I want to be with him?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well don't you?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders; I want to be with Duncan, but...

"I don't know. He brings out the worst in me." I told her.

"Yeah, but he also brings out the best in you. You guys spent your whole childhood together. He kind of helped make you the woman you are today. And even though you guys fight a lot, you guys do it because you care I guess. You guys are just weird." She laughed, I just smiled.

"I guess you're right." I stood up, and started walking to the door.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Thanks for the pep talk Bridge." I said before leaving the room.

"Welcome." I heard her say. I walked into the living room and saw Geoff in the most awkward position on the couch snoring very loudly. I looked for Duncan but he wasn't in there. Then I heard some mumbling coming from the kitchen. I walked in there to see him angrily making himself a sandwich.

"Why are you mad at the ham? Ha, that kind of rhymed." I half laughed, bringing him out of his mumbling rant, and his attention toward me.

"I'm not mad at anything." He grumbled.

"Oh sure seems like you are." I said. Duncan put the cheese in the fridge and slammed it shut.

"Enough chit chat. Where the hell have you been?" He said all to serious. I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.

**Author's Note**

**Hello? Are you guy still there? LOL I'm sorry for the extremely long wait after such a big cliff hanger. And then I give you another huge cliff hanger after that! Gosh I'm such a tease ( in the sense of writing ;) **

**I just want to thank all of the AMAZING people who read this story, follow and favorite this story, But over all to all the people who REVIEW! You guys are the only reason I get up at 4 in the morning and start writing before I even brush my teeth. Ew I know, but I do it for you guys. :D**

**But I just want to give everyone a special shout out! I love you guys! :D**

**kutiekat44**

**D.C**

**TaangFanToph**

**Beatriz Rodrigue**

**MeAndYouForeverBaby**

**Benieta**

**Guest**

**ROCKTHEWORLD300**

**Maia**

**MorTay3**

**TDIfan**

**Bittersweet**

**xRainbowNinjax**

**Duncneyfan**

** .Cake**

**SkorpionQueen012**

**Wickzy Doll**

**HATERS CAN'T SEE ME**

**Mo**

**Mariam**

**i'mSOhighIcanHEARheaven**

**unknown66**

**krazyvamp18**

**PenguinsRcute**

**KissKiss123**

**ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36**

**E-scopeisawesome**

**Blvd**

**I Seriously want to thank you guys for every review you guys give this story. I give each on of you a small piece of my heart. 3**

_**Review, Favorite, and Follow**_

_**-Yours truly, **_

_**Brianna Banana 3**_


End file.
